La Nouvelle Génération lit la Chambre des Secrets
by Lys8375
Summary: Le deuxième tome de la fic que je traduis. James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Teddy, Victoire et Scoprius lisent Hp et la Chambre des Secrets, avec toujoujours les commentaires de ceux du passé à l'intérieur.
1. Un Très Mauvais Anniversaire

**Voilà! Je poste le tome 2 de ma traduction de fic! J'essaierais de publier au même rythme que le premier, mais Hp et la CdS est un de ceux que je préfère le moins, en tout cas pour les livre. (pour les films, c'est clairement le 6! Ils ont dépravé le livre!) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous pliras et que j'aurai autant de reviexs que pour le premier tome!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avant qu'un seul des enfants ne se réveillent, Teddy utilisa la Poudre le Cheminette jusqu'à la maison des Potter pour leur demander si les enfants pouvaient rester plus longtemps que prévu. À son arrivée, il fut heureux de voir qu'Hermione était là en train de parler avec Ginny dans la cuisine ( elle devait voir quelque chose avec Harry avant d'aller travailler), ce qui rendait sa tâche plus facile. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour les convaincre, mais Ginny insista pour qu'il reste pour le petit déjeuner ( et vu qu'elle était une extraordinaire cuisinière, il ne résista pas longtemps).

Quand il retourna à la maison, tout le monde était levé et en train de manger. La tête de Scorpius était dans la cheminée (Teddy avait transplané) et il était de toute évidence en train de demander la permission pour lui.

« Tout va bien pour continuer, » dit Teddy à toute la cuisine.

« Moi aussi, » fit Scorpius, un pas derrière son cousin. « Maman m'a dit que je pouvais rester. »

« Bien, » sourit Teddy. « Est-ce que tout le monde a fini de manger? »

« Ouais, » fit James avant d'engloutir l'équivalent de quatre bouchées en une fois.

« Idiot, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle se leva quand même pour aller dans le salon. Cela prit cinq minutes à tout le monde pour s'installer et pour que Scorpius prenne le livre et commence à lire.

_« Ils se réveillèrent tous de bonne heure le lendemain. »_ lut Scorpius. _« Enfin, tous sauf Sirius qui ne voulut pas se lever jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur du bacon en train de frire et la menace de Lily de ne pas le nourrir s'il ne se levait pas. »_

« Une menace qui devrait très bien marcher avec lui, » sourit Rose.

_Pendant le petit déjeuner, Lily fut très silencieuse et eut l'air très triste._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman? » demanda Harry._

_« C'était ta première année, » fit-elle tristement._

_« Oui, je sais, » répondit-il, très confus._

_« Tu as failli être tué pas moins de trois fois, » dit Lily. « Faire face à un troll des montagnes a été l'aventure la moins passionnante, un professeur terrifiant a essayé de te tuer, et tu as affronté le sorcier le plus maléfique qui existe... et c'était seulement ta première année... »_

« Wow... quand elle le met comme ça, ça semble incroyable, » dit Lily.

« Et cette année n'approchait même pas les années les plus difficiles de Harry, » dit Teddy.

_« Oui, » fit tristement Harry._

_« Dis-moi que tes autres années sont moins excitantes, » fit-elle en regardant son fils avec espoir._

_« Désolé maman, je ne vais pas mentir, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Elles se contentent d'empirer, » dit Hermione, sachant que Harry n'allait pas en dire plus._

_« Je ne sais pas si je peux en supporter davantage, » fit Lily en pâlissant. Puis elle remarqua l'air déprimé de son fils et ajouta: « Mais je veux vraiment en savoir davantage sur toi. Voir comment tu es devenu l'homme merveilleux que tu es aujourd'hui. »_

« Aw... » roucoula Lily.

_« Bien, alors maintenant que c'est réglé, retournons au livre, » dit Sirius en brisant la tension de la pièce._

_« Comment s'appelle celui-ci? » demanda Lily en s'asseyant à côté de James._

**«Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, »** _dit Hermione en tendant le livre à son petit ami._

_« Je suppose que c'est mon tour, alors, » dit Ron._ **«Un Très Mauvais Anniversaire. »**

« Oh, c'est prometteur, » dit Fred.

_« C'est une triste façon de commencer un livre, » dit Frank._

**Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait au petit déjeuner dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Mr Vernon Dursley avait été réveillé à l'aube par un hululement sonore qui provenait de la chambre de son neveu Harry.**

« Pas étonnant que papa aime autant cette chouette, » rit James.

_« Vas-y Hedwige! » applaudit Sirius. « Cet imbécile n'a pas besoin de dormir! »_

—**C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! hurlait-il. Si tu n'es pas capable de surveiller cette chouette, il faudra qu'elle s'en aille !**

**Harry tenta une fois de plus d'expliquer ce qui se passait.**

—**Elle s'ennuie, dit-il. Elle a l'habitude d'aller voler un peu partout. Si je pouvais au moins la laisser sortir la nuit. **

« Cette pauvre chouette... » fit Lily.

_« Il ne la laisse pas sortir la nuit! Pauvre chouette... » fit Lily en se souvenant à quel point sa chouette devenait anxieuse quand elle restait enfermée trop longtemps._

—**Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? ricana l'oncle Vernon, un morceau de jaune d'œuf accroché dans sa grosse moustache touffue.**

« Aller papa... dis-lui oui, » dit James. « Je sais que tu le veux. »

_« C'est une question piège? » rit Sirius._

_« Ouais, si j'avais répondu, il m'aurait puni, » répondit Harry en riant lui aussi._

« Hmph! » fit James en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait l'idée que son père se fasse punir, surtout pour quelque chose comme ça.

**Je sais bien ce qui arrivera si on laisse sortir cette chouette. **

**Il échangea un regard sombre avec Pétunia, son épouse.**

_« Merde, Pétunia pourquoi es-tu obligée d'être aussi méchante envers mon fils! » cria Lily._

« Parce qu'elle est une vindicative ch... heu, imbécile, » dit Teddy (Victoire l'avait foudroyé du regard).

_« Lily, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de jurer, » firent James et Sirius._

_« Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle soit comme ça, » dit Lily, plus doucement. « Nous avions l'habitude d'être si proches... »_

« Pauvre grand-mère, » soupira Lily.

**Harry essaya de répondre quelque chose, mais un rot bruyant et prolongé étouffa ses paroles. C'était Dudley, le fils des Dursley.**

—**Je veux encore du lard, dit celui-ci. **

« Non, n'en prend pas! » cria Fred.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Hugo avec confusion.

« Parce qu'il sera un cannibale s'il mange ça, » répondit Fred avec un sourire narquois. « C'est un porc, après tout. »

—**Il y en a dans la poêle, mon trésor adoré, dit la tante Pétunia en tournant un regard embué vers son énorme fils. Il faut qu'on te donne à manger pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Cette cantine du collège ne me dit rien qui vaille.**

« Lui donner à manger pendant qu'il en est encore temps...? » fit Al avec incrédulité.

_« Lui donner à manger pendant qu'il en est encore temps...? Qu'est-ce qu'ils essaient de faire? Le transformer en ballon? » dit Sirius._

_« Ouais, et il y est presque aussi, » dit Ron qui, à part Harry était le seul à avoir jamais vu Dudley de près._

—**Allons, Pétunia, c'est absurde, je n'ai jamais souffert de la faim quand moi-même j'étais au collège de Smeltings, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton convaincu. Tu as assez à manger, là-bas, n'est-ce pas fiston ? **

**Dudley qui était si gras que son derrière débordait de chaque côté de sa chaise, eut un sourire et se tourna vers Harry.**

—**Passe-moi la poêle, dit-il.**

« Et bien, c'était une bonne façon de répondre à la question, » se moqua Scorpius.

—**Tu as oublié de prononcer le mot magique, répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur.**

« Ça devrait les faire démarrer au quart de tour, » rit James.

_« Bien, chiot. Je pari qu'ils sursauteront à celle-là, » rit Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée... ils le puniront probablement pour ça, » fit sinistrement Remus._

« Merci pour m'abattre, papa, » soupira Teddy.

**Cette simple phrase produisit un effet stupéfiant sur le reste de la famille : Dudley poussa un cri étouffé et tomba de sa chaise dans un grand fracas qui ébranla toute la cuisine; Mrs Dursley laissa échapper un petit cri et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche; quant à Mr Dursley. il se leva d'un bond, les veines de ses tempes battant sous l'effet de la fureur. **

« Oh, c'est pas vrai.. c'est seulement un mot, » fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il riait, de même que la plupart des personnes dans la pièce.

—**Je voulais simplement dire « s'il te plaît ! » précisa Harry d'un ton précipité. Je ne pensais pas du tout à... **

—**QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT ? tempêta son oncle en projetant sur la table un nuage de postillons. JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON PRONONCE CE MOT DANS MA MAISON !**

« Je ne savais pas que ce mot était interdit, » rit Fred. « Je suppose que maman ne le sait pas non plus parce que je dis «magie» tout le temps. »

« Fred, comment oses-tu prononcer le mot «magie» chez moi! » cria Teddy et tout le monde rit.

_« C'est pas vrai, » rit Frank. « Merlin, ce Moldu est bizarre. »_

_« Ouais, il préfère que je jure plutôt que je prononce le mot «magie» » dit Harry._

« Idiot, » fit Lily.

—**Mais je...**

—**COMMENT AS-TU PU AVOIR L'AUDACE DE MENACER DUDLEY ! rugit l'oncle Vernon en martelant la table de son poing.**

« Heu... Avec quoi est-ce qu'il l'a menacé? » demanda Hugo. « Il n'a même pas prononcé un seul mot magique. »

« Tu n'as pas hurlé sur Hugo pour prononcer le mot «magique» » bouda Fred.

« Je le préfère à toi, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

—**J'ai simplement... **

—**JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU ! J'INTERDIS QU'ON FASSE ALLUSION A TON ANORMALITÉ SOUS CE TOIT !**

**Harry regarda tour à tour le visage violacé de son oncle et celui de sa tante qui était devenue livide. Avec des gestes tremblants, elle s'efforça d'aider Dudley à se relever.**

—**D'accord, dit Harry. D'accord... **

**L'oncle Vernon se rassit en soufflant comme un rhinocéros prêt à charger et surveilla attentivement Harry du coin de ses petits yeux perçants. **

**Depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison pour les vacances d'été, l'oncle Vernon l'avait traité comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.**

« C'est bien, » dit Lily. « Il est moins susceptible de faire quelque chose à papa s'il a peur de lui. »

« Oui, mais certaines personnes agissent de façon irrationnelle lorsqu'elles ont peur et finissent par se déchaîner, » dit Teddy avec inquiétude.

**Harry, en effet, n'était pas un garçon normal. Pour tout dire, il était même difficile d'être aussi peu normal que lui. **

_« C'est vrai, » plaisanta Ron._

_« Hé! » bouda Harry._

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

**Car Harry Potter était un sorcier —**

_« Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ça, » dit Sirius._

_« Sirius, ce sont des livres Moldus... ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des sorciers, » expliqua Hermione._

« Pas les vrais, en tout cas, » dit Fred.

« En fait, il ont entendu parler de quelques uns, mais ils pensent que ce sont des personnages de fiction, » dit Rose.

_« Oh, ouais, » fit Sirius._

**un sorcier qui venait de terminer sa première année d'études au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Et si les Dursley n'étaient pas très heureux de le revoir pendant les vacances, leur infortune n'était rien comparée à celle de Harry.**

**Poudlard lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir en permanence une douleur dans le ventre. Le château lui manquait, avec ses passages secrets, ses fantômes, ses cours**

« Les cours, » grogna James d'un air dégoûté. « Ses cours lui manquaient vraiment! »

**(sauf peut-être celui de Rogue, le maître des potions),**

_« Qui voudrait... » commença Sirius mais il se souvint de sa promesse à Lily de ne pas se moquer de l'imbécile graisseux à moins qu'il ne le mérite._

« Et bien, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps, » dit Scorpius.

**le courrier apporté par des hiboux, les banquets dans la Grande Salle, les nuits dans le lit à baldaquin du dortoir de la tour, les visites à Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui habitait une cabane en lisière de la forêt interdite, et surtout, le Quidditch,**

« Argh! » fit James avec un frisson. « Imagine ne pas pouvoir jouer de tout l'été! »

« Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais été capable, » dit Al. Ils avaient une jolie installation de Quidditch dans la cour arrière. Ginny pouvait même jouer avec eux quand elle n'arrivait pas à écrire quoique ce soit dans sa rubrique Quidditch dans la Gazette du Sorcier (ils jouaient à trois contre un et maintenant qu'ils étaient plus âgés, les enfants se rapprochaient de gagner... elle ne les battait plus que par cent point maintenant).

**le sport le plus populaire dans le monde des sorciers (six buts, quatre balles volantes, quatorze joueurs évoluant sur des manches à balai). **

_« C'est la bonne attitude, fils, » rayonna James._

_« On ne t'a pas manqué? » demanda Hermione._

« Nan... papa s'en fiche de vous, » rit James.

_« Je pense que c'est mentionné plus tard, » dit Harry._

**Dès que Harry était rentré à la maison, l'oncle Vernon s'était empressé de ranger dans un placard sous l'escalier ses livres de magie, ses robes de sorcier, son chaudron, sa baguette magique et son balai haut de gamme, un Nimbus 2000. Peu importait aux Dursley que le manque d'entraînement fasse perdre à Harry sa place d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.**

« Bien sûr.. ça n'arrivera jamais, » rit Rose.

« Ouais, il volait mieux que quiconque, » ajouta Hugo.

_« Comme si ça aurait jamais pu arriver. Tu volais mieux que tout le monde à l'école, » dit Ron._

**Et peu leur importait qu'il ne puisse pas faire ses devoirs de vacances.**

« Je ne les fais pas non plus, » dit James.

« Non, c'est faux, » dit Lily. « Maman t'oblige à les faire. »

« Et bien, j'aimerais, » dit James.

**Les Dursley étaient ce que les sorciers appellent des Moldus, c'est-à-dire des gens qui n'ont pas la moindre goutte de sang magique dans les veines.**

« En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, » dit Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Rose.

« Et bien j'ai lu cette théorie que tous les Nés-Moldus doivent avoir un parent éloigné qui était une sorcière ou un sorcier... ou pour être précis, qui était un Cracmol, » dit Teddy. « Et que le gène magique a été transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à ce qu'il se manifeste chez quelqu'un, l'amenant à avoir des pouvoirs magiques. »

« Wow! » s'exclama Rose. « Ça semble logique. Donc tu veux dire qu'ils ont au moins un peu de sang magique parce qu'ils sont parents avec Mrs Potter? »

« Oui, Pétunia et Dudley, du moins, » dit Teddy.

**Pour eux, avoir un sorcier dans la famille représentait une honte infamante.**

« Ils sont vraiment l'opposé de comment ma famille était avant, » dit Scorpius. « Et bien au moins, ils n'ont pas un cinglé à suivre qui essaye de tous nous exterminer. »

**L'oncle Vernon avait exigé que la cage d'Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, soit cadenassée pour l'empêcher de porter quelque message que ce soit dans le monde des sorciers.**

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous disent tout ça? On le sait déjà! » fit Sirius, ennuyé._

« Je ne savais pas qu'Hedwige était cadenassée dans sa cage, » dit Fred. « Il doit être omniscient. »

« Il ne savait pas ça, » fit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il parlait du résumé de la vie d'Harry jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Oh. » Fred haussa les épaules.

_« C'est un résumé. Je suppose que c'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le premier livre, » dit Remus._

_« C'est juste une perte de temps, » s'offusqua Sirius, et Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules._

**Harry ne ressemblait en rien au reste de la famille.**

_« Merci Merlin, » dit Sirius. « Mais c'est dommage que tu sois obligé de ressembler à Cornedrue. »_

« Hé! » fit Al tandis que James riait (il était un mélange équilibre de ses deux parents, tandis que Al était pratiquement la copie conforme de leur père. Lily était exactement comme leur mère).

_« Hé! » firent James et Harry._

_« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, » dit Lily._

_« Je suis complètement d'accord avec elle, » sourit Ginny._

_« Et c'est tout ce qui importe vraiment, » sourit Alice._

« Dommage Al... tu n'as personne qui aime à quoi tu ressemble, » plaisanta James.

**L'oncle Vernon était grand, avec une énorme moustache noire et quasiment pas de cou. La tante Pétunia avait un visage chevalin et une silhouette osseuse. Dudley était blond, rosé et gras comme un porc. Harry, au contraire, était petit et maigre, avec de grands yeux verts étincelants et des cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer. Il portait des lunettes rondes et une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair marquait son front.**

**Cette cicatrice faisait de Harry un être exceptionnel, même pour un sorcier. Seule trace d'un passé mystérieux, ce petit éclair sur le front lui avait valu de se retrouver sur le perron des Dursley onze ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. **

**À l'âge d'un an,**

« Est-ce qu'ils vont parler de ça au début de chaque livre? » demanda Lily d'un ton maussade.

« Je crois, » dit Teddy. « Et je crois aussi qu'il y aura plus que juste ça. »

« Super, » soupira Lily.

_« Oh non, nous devons encore entendre ça? » fit Lily en pâlissant._

_« Oui, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus, » dit tristement Harry._

_« C'est nul, » dit Sirius. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter d'entendre parler de la mort de son meilleur ami._

**Harry avait réussi à survivre au terrible maléfice que lui avait lancé le mage le plus redoutable de tous les temps,**

_« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais survécut grâce à ta mère? » demanda Frank._

_« Oui, » dit Harry._

**Lord Voldemort,** _(Ron parvint à dire le nom sans bégayer du tout)_

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il le bégayait avant, » dit Rose. « C'est si dur à croire. »

**dont le nom restait si effrayant que la plupart des sorcières et sorciers n'osaient pas le prononcer. Les parents de Harry avaient succombé à l'attaque de Voldemort, mais Harry avait survécu, avec pour seul souvenir cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Par un mystère que personne n'était jamais parvenu à éclaircir, les pouvoirs de Voldemort avaient été détruits à l'instant même où il avait tenté sans succès de tuer Harry. **

**Ainsi, Harry avait été élevé par la soeur de sa mère disparue et par son mari. Il avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, en croyant ce que les Dursley lui avaient dit de ses parents, c'est-à-dire qu'ils s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture, et sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, sans le vouloir, il provoquait toujours d'étranges phénomènes autour de lui. **

**Enfin, un an plus tôt exactement,**

« C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui? » demanda Rose.

« Peut-être. C'est ce que suggère le titre, » dit Teddy sans comprendre pourquoi elle demandait ça.

« Alors ce n'est pas exactement il y a un an... il a eu sa première lettre quelques jours avant son anniversaire, » dit Rose.

« C'était suffisamment près, » fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Par ailleurs, c'est le moment où Harry a lut sa première lettre et a découvert toute l'histoire, » fit remarquer Scorpius.

**le collège Poudlard lui avait écrit une lettre. La vérité lui avait alors été révélée et Harry avait pris sa place à l'école des sorciers où lui et sa cicatrice étaient déjà célèbres... Mais à présent, l'année scolaire était terminée et il était revenu passer l'été chez les Dursley où on avait recommencé à le traiter comme un chien qui aurait traîné dans un lieu malodorant. **

_« Il n'y a rien mal avec les chiens, » s'indigna Sirius en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère._

« Il était sûr de dire ça , » rit Teddy.

**Les Dursley ne se souvenaient même pas qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du douzième anniversaire de Harry.**

« Pauvre papa, » fit Lily avec un air triste que tout les autres avaient aussi.

_« C'est triste, » dit Lily. À quel point vous sentiriez-vous seul si personne ne se souvenait de votre anniversaire?_

_« C'est pas grave, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Si, ça l'est, Harry » fit tristement Lily._

**Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à des merveilles : jamais les Dursley ne lui avaient offert de véritable cadeau, encore moins de gâteau, mais de là à l'oublier complètement...**

**A cet instant, l'oncle Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air grave et dit : **

—**Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement important. **

**Harry leva la tête. Il osait à peine en croire ses oreilles.**

« N'espère pas, » fit sombrement Al. « Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. »

—**C'est peut-être le jour où je conclurai la plus belle affaire de ma carrière, dit l'oncle Vernon.**

_« Stupide idiot, » marmonna Sirius._

« Ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec toi, » marmonna James.

**Harry recommença à manger son toast. Bien sûr. pensa-t-il avec amertume, l'oncle Vernon parlait de ce dîner idiot qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Depuis quinze jours, il ne parlait plus que de ça. Un riche promoteur immobilier et sa femme devaient venir dîner et l'oncle Vernon espérait décrocher une énorme commande (l'entreprise qu'il dirigeait fabriquait des perceuse et toute sorte d'appareils pour faire des trous).**

—**Je crois que nous ferions bien de revoir le programme une fois de plus, dit l'oncle Vernon. Nous devrons tous être à nos postes à huit heures précises. Pétunia, tu seras ? **

—**Dans le salon, répondit aussitôt la tante Pétunia. Prête à recevoir nos invités avec la distinction qui s'impose.**

_« Je crois que je ferais demi-tour et partirais si je la voyais, » dit Sirius._

Tout le monde rit.

_« À moins qu'il n'y ait de la nourriture qui traîne, » plaisanta Remus._

_« Hum... » Sirius avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. « Je suppose que je mangerais rapidement et ensuite partirais. »_

Tout le monde se mit à rire encore plus fort.

—**Bien, très bien. Et toi, Dudley ? **

—**J'attendrai près de la porte pour leur ouvrir dès qu'ils auront sonné. Il ajouta d'une voix fausse et maniérée : **

—**Puis-je me permettre de vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?**

« Wow... donc, il peut faire ce que quelqu'un lui demande de faire, » dit Rose.

« Ouais, les Dursley ont dût lui dire qu'il pourrait avoir plus de choses s'il agissait de cette façon, » fit amèrement Teddy.

—**Ils vont l'adorer ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia avec ravissement.**

_« Oui, bien sûr, il les rendra sûrement malade, » dit Sirius._

—**Excellent, Dudley, approuva l'oncle Vernon. Il se tourna alors vers Harry. **

—**Et toi ?**

—**Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là, répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.**

Tout le monde eut l'air en colère à ça mais personne ne put dire un mot.

_« Quoi? C'est horrible! Et à ton anniversaire en plus... mon pauvre, » s'exclama Lily avant de l'étreindre._

—**Exactement, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton mauvais. Je les conduirai au salon, je te les présenterai, Pétunia, et je leur servirai l'apéritif. A huit heures quinze... **

—**J'annoncerai que le dîner est servi, dit la tante Pétunia. **

—**Et toi, Dudley, tu diras... **

—**Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger, Mrs Mason ? dit Dudley en offrant son bras grassouillet à une dame invisible.**

—**Mon parfait petit gentleman ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia avec émotion.**

—**Et toi ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix méchante en se tournant vers Harry. **

—**Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là, répondit sombrement Harry.**

« Laissez-le tranquille! » siffla Lily. « Vous êtes déjà en train de le torturer! Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire répéter autant! »

_« Idiot, » marmonna sombrement Sirius._

—**Exactement. Maintenant, nous devrions préparer quelques compliments à leur servir au cours du dîner. Une idée, Pétunia ?**

—**Vernon m'a dit que vous étiez un joueur de golf exceptionnel, Mr Mason... Où donc avez-vous trouvé cette robe si merveilleusement élégante, Mrs Mason ?**

—**Parfait... Dudley ? **

—**Je pourrais dire : « On avait une rédaction à faire à l'école sur notre héros préféré, Mr Mason, et c'est vous que j'ai choisi... »**

« Wow... je ne savais pas que quiconque pouvait être aussi obtus, » dit James.

« Et ce qui est pire, c'est que ses parents penseront que c'est une bonne idée, » rit Fred.

_« Oh Merlin, c'est grave, » rit Frank. « Ce garçon n'a aucun sens. »_

_« Ouais, Dudley est vraiment obtus, » rit Harry. « Mais c'était sympa. Au moins, j'ai eu un bon divertissement. »_

**C'en était trop, à la fois pour la tante Pétunia et pour Harry. Mrs Dursley fondit en larmes en serrant son fils contre elle, tandis que Harry plongeait sous la table pour cacher son fou rire. **

—**Et toi, mon garçon ? **

**Harry se redressa en s'efforçant de retrouver son sérieux.**

—**Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là, dit-il.**

—**J'y compte bien ! lança l'oncle Vernon d'une voix forte. Les Mason ne connaissent pas ton existence et c'est très bien comme ça.**

« Ouais, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu négliges un enfant de cette façon, » siffla Rose.

_« Il n'y a pas de problème avec mon fils, espèce de porc, » fit James._

**Lorsque nous aurons fini de dîner, Pétunia, tu retourneras dans le salon avec Mrs Mason et j'orienterai la conversation sur les perceuses. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai conclu le marché avant le dernier journal du soir. A la même heure demain matin, nous nous occuperons d'acheter une villa à Majorque.**

**Cette idée n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant pour Harry. Les Dursley ne seraient pas plus contents de le voir à Majorque qu'à Privet Drive.**

—**Bien, maintenant, je vais en ville chercher les vestes de smoking pour Dudley et moi. Et toi, lança-t-il à Harry, ne t'avise pas de déranger ta tante pendant qu'elle fait le ménage.**

_« Au moins, ils ne t'obligent pas à faire le ménage, toi aussi, » dit Remus._

« Argh.. pourquoi a-t-il dit ça? » gémit Teddy.

« En quoi est-ce important? » demanda Victoire.

« Il va lui porter la poisse, » dit Teddy. « Maintenant, Harry sera probablement obligé d'aider. »

_« Oh, ne dis pas ça! Tu vas lui porter la poisse, » dit Lily._

**Harry sortit par la porte de derrière. Le ciel était clair, le soleil éblouissant. Il traversa la pelouse, se laissa tomber sur le banc du jardin et chanta à mi-voix : « Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, cher Harry... » **

« C'est si triste, » soupira Lily en pleurant presque.

_« Ooohhh... » firent tristement Lily et Alice. Hermione et Ginny eurent l'air aussi très bouleversées._

**Pas de cartes de voeux, pas de cadeaux et en plus, il fallait qu'il passe la soirée à faire semblant de ne pas exister.**

« Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de faire ça, papa, » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Il contempla la haie d'un air abattu. Jamais Il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Ce qui manquait le plus à Harry, c'était ses amis de Poudlard, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.**

« Évidemment, » dit Rose avec suffisance.

_« Tu vois, » dit Harry._

_« C'est mieux, » sourit Hermione._

**Ils lui manquaient plus que tout le reste, plus encore que les matches de Quidditch. Mais lui ne semblait pas leur manquer du tout.**

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai, » dit Rose.

**Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avait écrit, bien que Ron lui eût promis de l'inviter à passer quelques jours chez lui.**

« Ils devaient savoir qu'il serait seul chez les Dursley. Comment peuvent-ils l'oublier comme ça? » fit Lily à la fois triste et en colère.

« Je doute qu'ils l'aient oublié, » dit Teddy. « C'est impossible.. il doit y avoir quelque chose qui les en a empêchés. »

_« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas écrit tous les deux? » cria Lily en les regardant avec colère._

_« Je pensais que vous étiez plus proches que ça, » fit James, déçu._

_« Écoutez, nous lui avons écrit, ok? » dit Ron dont les oreilles étaient rouges. « Je lui ait écrit tellement de fois que mes mains avaient des crampes. »_

_« Alors pourquoi... » fit Lily, embarrassée par son emportement passager._

_« Tu verras. »_

**Très souvent, Harry avait songé à ouvrir la cage d'Hedwige en se servant d'une formule magique pour l'envoyer porter une lettre à Ron et à Hermione, mais le risque était trop grand. Les sorciers débutants n'avaient pas le droit de recourir à la magie en dehors du territoire de l'école, mais Harry n'en avait rien dit aux Dursley : seule la terreur d'être changés en scarabées les retenait de l'enfermer lui aussi sous l'escalier, dans le placard où étaient rangés sa baguette magique et son balai.**

« Et ils le feraient aussi, » fit sombrement Lily.

_« Ils ne feraient quand même pas ça... n'est-ce pas? » demanda Lily._

_« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux. Je veux dire, ils l'ont déjà fait dans le passé, » dit sombrement Sirius._

_« Attends! Quoi? » s'exclama Ginny avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. « Ils t'enfermaient dans un placard! »_

« Maman ne savait pas ça? » fit James. « Elle ne va vraiment pas aimer ça. »

« Comme n'importe qui, » fit sinistrement Al.

_« Heu... » fit Harry, effrayé. « Et bien tu vois... »_

_« Il a vécu dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard, » dit Sirius._

_« QUOI ! » crièrent Ginny et Hermione, et Ron eut l'air stupéfait._

« Alors, personne ne savait, » dit Lily.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un voudrait partager, » dit Teddy.

_Il n'aurait jamais rêvé que son meilleur ami avait une vie aussi mauvaise. Il savait qu'ils étaient affreux avec lui, le négligeaient, mais d'être élevé dans un placard! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait jamais été jaloux de Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Harry ait la célébrité? Il avait tellement plus de ce qui importait vraiment._

« Comme une famille formidable, » dit Teddy. « Mais Harry a ça aussi maintenant, donc ça va. »

« Et papa a la célébrité. Donc, aucun d'eux n'a plus aucune raison d'être jaloux, » dit Rose.

_« Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais rien dit? » demanda Hermione, les larmes commençant à déborder._

_« Quelle différence est-ce que ça aurait fait? J'aurais toujours été obligé d'y retourner tous les ans, » fit Harry en se levant pour la regarder avec défiance._

_« Mais... » fit doucement Hermione en se levant aussi._

_« Non Hermione. Tout ce que ça aurait fait, c'est te faire te sentir pire.. je n'ai pas... ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, » dit Harry d'un ton égal._

« Pas d'importance! » s'exclama Lily. « Ils t'abusent, papa! Et c'est important! »

« Mais il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire à propos de ça, » fit gravement Teddy. « Ils ne voulait pas imposer ce fardeau à ses amis. »

« Ils voudraient porter ce fardeau... du moins maman le voudrait, » dit Rose.

_« C'est important, Harry... » dit-elle avant de l'étreindre étroitement._

_« Tu es ma famille maintenant, tu sais, » dit Harry avec raideur en rendant son étreinte à Hermione. « Toi et Ron avez été les premiers, puis Hagrid et le reste des Weasley, et Neville et Luna aussi. Vous êtes tous ma famille maintenant. C'est vous qui êtes important. »_

_Ginny se contenta de les regarder s'étreindre avec un sourire triste. Elle s'y serait prise différemment (comme lancer un sort aux Dursley pour commencer), mais elle était heureuse que son amie soit là pour aider Harry._

« Je me demandais pourquoi ce n'est pas maman qui réconfortait papa, » dit Lily.

« Ça aurait été mieux si ça avait été elle, » dit James. « J'aurais aimé l'entendre attaquer les Dursley. »

« Mais maman a permit à oncle Harry de se sentir mieux, » dit Rose.

« Ouais, tante Hermione sait toujours comme s'y prendre avec papa, » sourit Al.

_« Tu n'es pas jalouse de ça? » interrogea Sirius. Il lui semblait que les deux personne en train de s'étreindre s'aimaient vraiment._

« Non, sans rire! » fit Al.

« Je pense qu'il voulait dire, de façon romantique, » sourit Teddy.

« Beurk, » fit Al.

_« Pas du tout, » dit Ginny en lui souriant. « Hermine est sa sœur. D'ailleurs, elle est pratiquement collée à son petit ami... »_

« Beurk, » Hugo.

_« Elle a un petit ami, » souffla Sirius, vexé. « Dommage. » Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que Ron lui lança._

_« Et son petit ami n'est pas jaloux de leur proximité? » demanda Frank._

_« Plus maintenant, » dit Ginny et les oreilles de Ron tournèrent au rouge vif._

« Alors papa a été jaloux d'eux à un moment donné? » fit Rose avec incrédulité.

_Sirius se tourna alors vers Luna et demanda: « Et toi? As-tu un petit ami? »_

_Luna tourna son attention sur lui et dit: « Non, je n'en ait pas, Stubby Boardman. »_

« Heu... quoi? » fit James, totalement confus. Pourquoi appellerait-elle Sirius comme ça? Tout le monde dans la pièce eut l'air tout aussi confus.

_« Quoi? » fit Sirius en clignant des yeux dans sa direction. Tout le monde rit, choqué, et même Harry eut un petit rire (il avait presque oublié cet article dans le Chicaneur)._

« Oh, » dit James. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais dès que le Chicaneur fut mentionné, il sut pourquoi Luna en avait parlé.

_« Ce n'est pas mon nom. »_

_« Tu en es sûr? » demanda Luna en l'observant de ses yeux protubérants._

_« Ouais, plutôt sûr. »_

_« Oh, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de retourner fixer paisiblement dans le vide._

« J'adore tante Luna, » rit James.

_« Quel est le problème avec elle? » demanda Sirius à Ron (Harry avait toujours l'air bouleversé)._

_« Elle est un peu étrange mais elle est une réelle bonne amie, » expliqua Ron, et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui disait clairement de ne pas se moquer d'elle._

_« D'accord, alors, » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Qui était-il pour traiter quiconque de bizarre._

**Les quinze derniers jours, Harry s'était amusé à marmonner des mots sans suite en regardant Dudley s'enfuir aussi vite que pouvaient le porter ses grosses jambes dodues. Mais le long silence de Ron et d'Hermione l'avait tellement coupé du monde de la magie qu'il en avait même perdu le goût de faire des farces à Dudley. Et pour couronner le tout, Ron et Hermione avaient même oublié son anniversaire.**

_« On est désolé, Harry, » dit Ron._

_« Ce n'était pas vraiment votre faute, » dit Harry d'une voix toujours un peu enrouée. Il était maintenant assis avec le bras de Ginny enroulé autour de sa taille (Hermione était retournée s'asseoir à côté de Ron)._

**Que n'aurait-il pas donné en cet instant pour recevoir un message de Poudlard ? De n'importe qui, mage ou sorcière. Il aurait même été content de revoir son vieil ennemi Draco Malefoy, simplement pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve... **

« Wow.. il est vraiment désespéré alors, » dit Scorpius. « S'il veut ça... »

**Non que l'année passée à Poudlard ait été d'un bout à l'autre une partie de plaisir. A la fin du dernier trimestre, Harry s'était retrouvé face à face avec Lord Voldemort en personne. Et même si Voldemort n'était plus que l'ombre délabrée de lui-même, il s'était montré toujours aussi terrifiant, aussi retors, aussi déterminé à retrouver son pouvoir.**

« Et tuer Harry, » marmonna Teddy.

**Pour la deuxième fois de son existence, Harry avait échappé à ses griffes, mais il s'en était tiré d'extrême justesse et même maintenant, des semaines plus tard, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, ruisselant de sueur froide et se demandant où se trouvait Voldemort à présent, hanté par son visage livide et ses yeux démesurés où brillait une lueur démente...**

**Harry se redressa soudain sur son banc. Il regardait la haie d'un air absent—et il s'aperçut que la haie le regardait aussi.**

« Heu.. les haies ne peuvent pas regarder, » fit Fred.

« Non, mais elles peuvent avoir quelque chose en elle qui peuvent regarder, » dit Teddy, méfiant.

**Deux énormes yeux verts venaient d'apparaître au milieu du feuillage.**

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Sirius._

**Harry se leva d'un bond. Au même moment, une voix moqueuse retentit à l'autre bout du jardin. **

—**Je sais quel jour on est, chantonna Dudley qui s'avançait vers lui en se dandinant. Les énormes yeux disparurent aussitôt.**

**Harry a commencé à rire alors que tout le monde était confus.**

—**Quoi ? dit Harry, sans cesser de fixer la haie.**

—**Je sais quel jour on est, répéta Dudley en s'arrêtant devant lui. **

« Wow, je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de savoir les jours, » rit Fred.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il veut dire, » dit sombrement Al.

—**Bravo, tu as enfin réussi à apprendre les jours de la semaine, répliqua Harry.**

—**Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, lança Dudley d'un ton méprisant. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies reçu aucune carte ? Tu n'as pas d'amis dans ton école de zigotos ?**

« Ce n'est pas une école de zigotos! » fit Al. « C'est la meilleure! »

« Et il a des amis, » dit Rose.

_« Il a deux meilleurs amis, » dit Sirius._

_« Les meilleurs amis que quiconque puisse avoir, » sourit Harry et les deux autres rougirent._

—**Il vaudrait mieux que ta mère ne t'entende pas parler de mon école, dit ****froidement Harry.**

**Dudley remonta son pantalon qui glissait sur son gros derrière.**

—**Pourquoi tu regardes la haie ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.**

—**Je suis en train de me demander quelle serait la meilleure formule magique pour y mettre le feu, répondit Harry.**

« Brillant, » rit James.

_« Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, » le réprimanda Lily._

_« Désolé maman, mais il a touche un nerf sensible avec son commentaire sur les amis, » soupira Harry._

**Dudley recula en trébuchant, son visage gras déformé par la terreur.**

—**Tu... tu n'as pas le droit... Papa t'a dit que tu ne devais pas faire de ma... de magie... Sinon, il te chassera de la maison... et tu ne sauras pas où aller... Tu n'as aucun ami pour s'occuper de toi.**

« Bien sûr que si, il pourrait vivre avec papa, » dit Hugo.

« Et ça serait en fait bien mieux pour lui, » dit Rose.

—**Abracadabra ! dit Harry d'une voix féroce. Hic, hoc, trousse-mousse et bave de crapaud...**

—**MAMAAAAAN ! hurla Dudley en se précipitant vers la maison d'un pas titubant. MAMAAAAAN ! Il fait tu sais quoi !**

**Sa farce coûta cher à Harry. Comme ni la haie, ni Dudley n'avaient subi de dommage, la tante Pétunia sut qu'il n'avait pas véritablement usé de magie mais il évita de justesse la poêle couverte de mousse qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle essaya de lui abattre sur la tête.**

_« Elle a essayé de te frapper avec une poêle! » s'écria Lily._

_« Et bien... » commença Harry. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse vraiment dire alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules._

**Elle lui donna alors du travail à faire en lui promettant qu'il n'aurait rien à manger tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé.**

_« Tu étais juste obligé de dire quelque chose, Remus? » réprimanda Lily._

_« Désolé, » soupira Remus._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute, » dit Victoire.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas dire des choses comme ça, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

**Sous le regard de Dudley qui se dandinait autour de lui en léchant des glaces, Harry dut nettoyer les carreaux, laver la voiture, tondre la pelouse, tailler et arroser les rosiers et les massifs de fleurs et repeindre le banc.**

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Dursley se plaignent autant de toi. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils te transforment en esclave, » dit Ginny sans aucun humour. Si jamais elle rencontre les Dursley, ça ne sera pas joli._

« Et d'après ce que dit papa, ça ne l'étais pas, » rit James. « J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. »

**Le soleil brûlant lui tapait sur la nuque. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre à la provocation de Dudley, mais celui-ci avait touché juste en devinant ses pensées... Peut-être n'avait-il _aucun_ ami à Poudlard...**

« Je t'en pris, » fit James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils ont risqué leur vie pour toi... évidemment qu'ils sot tes amis. »

_« Tu as vraiment douté de ça? » fit tristement Ron. « Après ce que nous avons traversé l'année dernière? »_

_Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça._

_« J'ai compris, » dit tristement Hermione. « S'il n'y avait pas eu tes lettres, Ron, j'aurais peut-être pensée la même chose. »_

_« Mais... » fit Ron. Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens pour lui._

_« Nous sommes ses premiers amis, » dit Hermione._

_« Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que ça voulais dire, » ajouta Harry._

« Oh, » fit James. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il avait eu des amis (enfin, surtout des cousins mais ils étaient aussi ses amis) toute sa vie.

—**S'ils voyaient le célèbre Harry Potter en ce moment... pensa-t-il amèrement tandis qu'il répandait de l'engrais sur les massifs de fleurs, le dos douloureux, le visage ruisselant de sueur.**

**Il était sept heures et demie du soir lorsque, épuisé, il entendit enfin la voix de la tante Pétunia qui l'appelait.**

—**Viens là ! Et fais attention, marche bien sur les journaux !**

**Harry se réfugia avec soulagement dans l'ombre de la cuisine étincelante. Sur le réfrigérateur était posé le gâteau qui devait être servi au dessert : une véritable montagne de crème fouettée parsemée de violettes en sucre. Un gigot cuisait au four dans un grésillement prometteur.**

« Ça a l'air bon, » dit Hugo.

« Je doute que Harry quoique ce soit, » dit amèrement Teddy.

_« Dont il n'aura rien, je suis sûr, » fit tristement Sirius. Ça avait l'air si bon._

—**Dépêche-toi de manger. Les Mason ne vont pas tarder ! dit sèchement la tante Pétunia en montrant les deux tranches de pain et le morceau de fromage sur la table de la cuisine.**

**Elle avait déjà mis sa robe longue couleur saumon.**

_Lily se leva soudainement et se alla dans une autre pièce._

« Je suppose qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter à quel point les Dursley traitait mal papa, » dit Lily. « Je ne la blâme pas.

**Harry se lava les mains et avala son pitoyable dîner. Dès qu'il eut terminé, la tante Pétunia s'empressa d'ôter son assiette.**

—**Allez, dans ta chambre ! Et vite ! ordonna-t-elle. **

**Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte du salon, Harry aperçut l'oncle Vernon et Dudley vêtus de vestes de smoking avec des nœuds papillon. Il avait tout juste posé le pied sur le palier du premier étage lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le visage furieux de l'oncle Vernon apparut alors au bas de l'escalier. **

—**Souviens-toi, mon garçon. Un seul bruit et...**

**Harry rejoignit sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se glissa à l'intérieur, referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y laisser tomber. **

**L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.**

« Qui? » demanda James. « Qui ça peut-être? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quiconque de dangereux. »

_« Qui? » demanda Sirius._

_« C'est la fin du chapitre, » dit Remus en ignorant complètement Sirius. « Je suppose que c'est ton tour, Ginny. »_

« Tiens, » fit Sirius en tendant le livre à Teddy.

* * *

**Alors? Reviews!**


	2. L'Avertissement de Dobby

**Chapitre 2! Désolé pour le léger retard. Prblème de connexion internet^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas. On commence avec les discours sur les Elfes de Maison (même si .E n'apparait que dans le 4^^)**

* * *

_« Est-ce qu'on doit attendre ta mère? » demanda Ginny à son petit ami tandis qu'elle prenait le livre à son frère, »_ lut Teddy.

_« Non, elle sera dehors pour un moment, » dit James._

_« D'accord, dans ce cas, » dit Ginny en commençant à lire._ **« L'Avertissement de Dobby »**

« Oh, » fit Lily eut tout le monde eut l'air un peu triste. Il savaient tous pour Dobby, et quel sacrifice il avait fait pour sauver tout le monde.

_« Écoutez, » fit Harry. Il ne voulait rien révéler mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter si quiconque disait quoique ce soit de mal sur l'elfe qui avait fait autant pour lui et en avait payé le prix de sa vie. « Je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre vous dise quoi que ce soit de mal sur Dobby... Je sais que vous ne le connaissez pas encore... et il fera certaines chose... heu.. douteuses... mais s'il vous plait, ne dites rien. »_

« Quelle sorte de choses douteuses? » demanda Lily.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy. « Mais quoique ce soit, il les faisait pour aider Harry. »

_Ron et Hermione regardèrent aussi tristement Harry. Ron ne serait jamais capable de rembourser Dobby pour avoir aider à les sauver (surtout Hermione) du Manoir des Malfoy. Il était résolu à ne plus prendre la situation des elfes de maison pour acquis à nouveau, et de ne plus taquiner sa petite amie pour ses combats pour leurs droits (peu importe qu'elle soit adorable quand elle le faisait)._

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il ne la taquinait jamais pour ça, » dit Rose tandis que Hugo faisait la grimace quand à la dernière phrase prononcée.

« Ouais, vu qu'il la taquine toujours pour tout le reste, » sourit Hugo.

_« Qui est Dobby? » demanda Sirius._

_« C'est mon ami, » répondit simplement Harry._

_« D'accord, alors, » dit Sirius. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus._

**Harry se retint de pousser un cri, mais il s'en fallut de peu. La petite créature assise sur le lit avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.**

_« C'est un elfe de maison, » fit Frank avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi? »_

_« Tu verras, » dit Harry._

_« Tu es ami avec un elfe de maison? » demanda Alice. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'elfe de maison, ni n'en avait vu, mais cela lui semblait un peu étrange que quelqu'un devienne ami avec l'un d'entre eux. »_

« C'est un peu étrange, » dit Scorpius.

« Alors, je suppose que nous sommes tous étranges, » dit Rose.

« Oui, j'adore Triny, » fit Lily. « Elle est si gentille. »

_« Oui, » dit Harry._

_« Les elfes de maison sont vraiment... » commença Hermione mais Ginny l'interrompit. _

_« Hermione, nous devons finir ces livres en onze jours, nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes discours sur les elfes de maison. » Puis remarquant l'expression blessée de son amie, elle ajouta: « Même si c'est important. »_

Tout le monde ricana à ça. Hermione pouvait toujours être interminable si elle continuait vraiment à parler des elfes de maison (ou de quelque autre créature sur laquelle elle travaillait).

_« D'ailleurs amour, » lui murmura Ron à l'oreille, « A la fin de ces livres, ils verront. »_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Fred.

« Il doit parler de ce qu'à fait Dobby, » dit Rose.

« Et peut-être Kreattur, aussi, » dit James.

« C'était ce vieil elfe de maison qui est mort quand j'avais cinq ans? » demanda Al.

« Ouais, » fit James en hochant la tête. « Papa dit qu'il avait une vie difficile... il y a probablement une histoire là-dessous. »

**Harry comprit aussitôt que c'étaient ces yeux-là qui l'avaient observé le matin même, cachés dans la haie du jardin. **

**Tandis que Harry et la créature restaient là à s'observer, la voix de Dudley retentit dans le hall d'entrée.**

—**Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ? **

**La créature se laissa glisser du lit et s'inclina si bas que le bout de son nez toucha le tapis.**

« Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours obligés de s'incliner... ou bien c'est juste lui qui fait ça? » demanda Rose, mais personne n'avait la réponse à cette question.

**Harry remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une espèce de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes. **

_« C'est terrible, » dit Lily qui était revenue dans la pièce quelques moments plus tôt. « Cet elfe devrait essayer d'aller à Poudlard. »_

_« Pourquoi? » demanda Hermione._

« Maman ne savait pas ça? » fit Rose, incrédule.

_« C'est là que vont tous les elfes maltraités. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Helga Poufsouffle voulait quand elle a commencé à les recruter," expliqua Lily._

_« Comment est-ce que tu as découvert ça? » demanda Hermione en rougissant. Elle ne savait pas ça. (maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment mal pour avoir essayé de libérer tous ces elfes de maison en cinquième année)._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

« Comment a-t-elle essayé de les libérer? » demanda Scorpius.

« Si les remarques sarcastiques que fait papa sur comment, maman a appris à tricoter ont quoique ce soit à voir avec ça, je dirais en leur donnait des vêtements, » rit Rose.

_« J'ai demandé à Misty. Elle travaille dans les cuisines, elle me l'a dit, » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules._

_« Ouais, Lily a toujours eu un faible pour les elfes de maison, » fit James en lui souriant._

_« Je ne pensais pas que ce soit juste pour eux pour eux d'être nos esclaves, » s'indigna Lily, et tous ceux du futur rirent en pensant à quel point tous deux leur rappelaient Ron et Hermione._

« Je vois ça, » dit Rose. « La partie dispute. »

_« Donc, tu serais heureuse de savoir que ton fils est ami avec un elfe de maison, » dit Remus en essayant d'éviter la dispute._

_« Vraiment? » rayonna Lily._

—**Heu... bonjour, dit Harry, pas très à l'aise. **

—**Harry Potter, dit la créature d'une petite voix aiguë qu'on devait sûrement entendre dans toute la maison. Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance... C'est un si grand honneur...**

—**M... merci, répondit Harry en longeant le mur vers la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il se laissa tomber, à côté d'Hedwige endormie dans sa grande cage. **

**Il aurait eu envie de demander « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? » mais il eut peur d'être impoli et demanda plutôt : **

—**Qui êtes-vous ?**

_« Je suis soulagée que tu aies changé ta question, » dit Lily._

_« Je ne crois pas que ça aurait dérangé Dobby, » dit James. « Je pense qu'il doit y être habitué. »_

« Ça ne rend pas ça bien, » s'indigna Rose.

_« James, »_

_« Lily, même si je ne partage pas tes vues particulières, tu sais que je n'ai rien contre les elfes de maison. Je pense que celui-ci vient... disons d'une obscure famille... il n'est probablement pas traité très bien. »_

« Comment pourrait-il savoir ça? » demanda James. « Il a été à peine présenté. »

« Les elfes de maison qui sont bien traité ne portent généralement pas des taies d'oreiller en guise de vêtement, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

—**Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison, répondit la créature. **

« Voilà papa, tu sais aussi ce qu'il est, » sourit Teddy.

—**Ah, vraiment ? dit Harry. Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous paraître discourtois, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour recevoir un elfe de maison dans ma chambre. **

**Le petit rire faux et pointu de la tante Pétunia s'éleva dans le salon.**

« Oh... le pauvre petit être, » soupira Lily.

_« Oh... tu blesses ses sentiments, » roucoula Lily._

**L'elfe baissa la tête.**

—**Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, croyez-le bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, mais je me demande... quel est le... motif de votre présence ? **

—**Eh bien voilà, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec gravité. Dobby est venu vous dire... Ah, c'est très difficile, Monsieur... Dobby se demande par où commencer... **

—**Asseyez-vous donc, dit poliment Harry en montrant le lit.**

**Horrifié, il vit alors l'elfe éclater en sanglots. Des sanglots particulièrement bruyants. **

« Pourquoi? » demanda Rose, suspicieuse.

« Probablement ce que tu es en train de penser, » fit froidement Teddy.

_« Je te l'avais dit. Sa famille doit le traiter comme de la saleté, » dit tristement James._

_« Et tu es d'accord avec ça? » interrogea Lily._

_« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire... » dit James._

_« Pas avec cette attitude, » s'offusqua Lily._

_« Lily... » grogna James._

« On dirait vraiment maman, » rit Hugo.

_« Merlin, on dirait vraiment toi, » murmura Ron à l'oreille de sa petite amie et elle se contenta de lui sourire._

—**Ass... asseyez-vous ! gémit la créature. Jamais... au grand jamais... **

**Harry eut l'impression que les voix en provenance du salon s'étaient quelque peu troublées. **

—**Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas vous offenser... **

—**Offenser Dobby ! sanglota l'elfe. Jamais encore un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir... comme un égal... **

**Harry essaya de l'inciter au silence tout en s'efforçant de le réconforter**

« Pas une tâche facile, » rit Teddy.

**et le fit asseoir sur le lit où il resta là à hoqueter. Il avait l'air d'une grosse poupée repoussante de laideur. **

**Enfin, l'elfe parvint à se calmer et fixa Harry de ses grands yeux humides avec une expression d'adoration. **

—**Les sorciers que vous fréquentez ne doivent pas être très aimables, plaisanta Harry en espérant l'égayer. **

« Ah! J'en doute, » fit Rose.

**Dobby hocha la tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond et se cogna violemment la tête contre la fenêtre en criant : « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! » **

« Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment obligés de faire ça? » demanda Rose (empêcher les châtiments forcés avait été une des premières choses pour laquelle Hermione avait fait passer une loi).

« Oui, » soupira Teddy.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? » demanda Alice._

_« Il a dit du mal de sa famille, presque, du moins, » dit Sirius._

—**Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? chuchota Harry en se précipitant pour ramener Dobby sur le lit. **

**Hedwige s'était réveillée en poussant un hululement particulièrement perçant et battait frénétiquement des ailes contre les barreaux de sa cage.**

« Oh, super, maintenant le troll va monter ici, » dit Fred.

—**Il fallait que Dobby se punisse, Monsieur, dit l'elfe qui s'était mis à loucher légèrement. Dobby a failli dire du mal de sa famille...**

—**Votre famille ? **

—**Dobby est au service d'une famille de sorciers, Monsieur... Dobby est un elfe de maison qui doit servir à tout jamais la même maison et la même famille.**

« À moins qu'il ne soit libéré, » dit Rose. « Merci Merlin que Dobby l'ait été. »

—**Et ils savent que vous êtes ici ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.**

« Oh oui, ils lui ont juste demandé de passer pour voir comment allait Harry, » dit Scorpius.

**Dobby frissonna.**

_« Dans ce cas, comment est-ce qu'il a put partir? » demanda Sirius._

—**Oh, non, Monsieur, non... Dobby va devoir se punir très sévèrement pour être venu vous voir, Monsieur. Dobby devra se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour avoir fait une chose pareille. S'ils l'apprenaient, Monsieur... **

« Dégoûtant, c'est tout simplement dégoûtant, » siffla Rose.

—**Mais ils vont s'en apercevoir si vous vous pincez les oreilles dans la porte du four, non ?**

—**Dobby en doute, Monsieur. Dobby doit toujours se punir pour quelque chose, Monsieur. Ils laissent le soin à Dobby de s'en occuper. Parfois, ils lui rappellent simplement qu'il doit s'infliger quelques punitions supplémentaires... **

_« C'est affreux, » dit Alice. « Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire à propos des elfes de maison, maintenant. »_

—**Mais pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de vous enfuir ?**

« L'engagement magique qui le lie à son maître est trop fort, » dit Teddy.

—**Pour retrouver sa liberté, un elfe de maison doit être affranchi par ses maîtres, Monsieur. Et sa famille ne permettra jamais à Dobby d'être libre... Dobby devra la servir jusqu'à sa mort, Monsieur... **

**Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.**

—**Et moi qui pensais que c'était un triste sort d'avoir à passer encore quatre semaines ici, dit-il. A côté, les Dursley ont presque l'air humain.**

« Je n'irai pas jusque là, » siffla Lily.

**Personne ne peut donc vous aider ? Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour vous ? **

**Harry regretta d'avoir parlé car à nouveau, Dobby se répandit en gémissements de gratitude. **

—**S'il vous plaît, murmura précipitamment Harry, je vous en prie, taisez-vous, si jamais les Dursley entendent quelque chose, s'ils s'aperçoivent de votre présence... **

—**Harry Potter demande s'il peut aider Dobby... Dobby avait entendu parler de votre grandeur, Monsieur, mais il ne savait rien de votre générosité... **

« C'est vrai. Papa est grand et généreux, » sourit Al.

_« Tu es vraiment un garçon attentionné, » dit Alice et Lily rayonna._

—**Tout ce qu'on vous a dit sur ma grandeur n'est qu'un tissu de bêtises, dit Harry qui sentait ses joues en feu. Je n'étais même pas premier de la classe, à Poudlard, c'était Hermione la meilleure, elle... **

« Et modeste aussi, » sourit Rose. « Quelque chose qu'aucun de vous n'est vraiment. »

« Et alors? » firent James et Al en haussant les épaules.

**Mais il s'interrompit. Penser à Hermione lui était douloureux. **

_« Désolée que ce soit si douloureux pour toi, » plaisanta Hermione._

_« Je survivrai, » rit Harry._

—**Harry Potter est humble et modeste, dit Dobby d'un ton révérencieux, ses gros yeux exorbités brillant d'émotion. Harry Potter ne parle pas de sa victoire triomphante sur Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. **

—**Voldemort ? dit Harry. **

**Dobby plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. **

—**Ah, Monsieur, ne prononcez pas ce nom ! gémit-il. Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! **

« Pourquoi est-ce que les elfes réagissent comme ça à son nom? » demanda James.

« Les Mangemorts n'ont pas vraiment la moindre appréciation pour les créatures et les traitent horriblement, » dit Teddy.

—**Désolé, dit Harry avec précipitation. Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas l'entendre. Mon ami Ron, par exemple... **

**Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Penser à Ron lui était tout aussi douloureux. **

**Dobby se pencha vers Harry, les yeux ronds comme des phares. **

—**Dobby a entendu dire que Harry Potter avait à nouveau affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques semaines... et qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper une fois de plus, dit Dobby d'une voix rauque. **

_« Comment a-t-il entendu ça? » interrogea Remus._

« C'est une bonne question, » dit Rose.

« Sa famille doit en avoir parlé, » dit Al.

_« Ça doit vouloir dire que sa famille a quelqu'un à Poudlard, » raisonna Frank._

_« Je pari que c'est Malfoy. Ils sont une riche famille de sorciers. Ils doivent avoir un elfe de maison ou deux, » fit sombrement Sirius._

« Oh merde, » fit Scorpius.

« C'est vrai? » demanda Rose.

« Nous avons des elfes de maison, mais nous ne les torturons pas, » dit Scorpius. Il n'allait pas leur dire ce que son père disait sur toutes les lois qui ont été passées pour les elfes de maison.

« Tu crois que Dobby aurait put appartenir à ta famille? » demanda Rose d'un ton critique mais essayant de pas laisser ça l'affecter. Ça ne serait pas la faute de Scorpius si c'était vrai.

« Disons juste que je ne serais pas surpris, » fit sinistrement Scorpius.

_« C'est vrai, mais il existe d'autres riches familles... » fit pensivement James. « D'accord, deux Gallions. »_

_« Tenu, » sourit Sirius. Il avait le sentiment que aujourd'hui, il aurait plus de chance avec ses paris._

**Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et des larmes brillèrent soudain dans les yeux de Dobby.**

—**Ah, Monsieur, sanglota-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec un coin de la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement. Harry Potter est vaillant et audacieux ! Il a déjà bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter, il est venu l'avertir, même s'il doit se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour se punir... _Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard_. **

« Quoi? » fit James, à la fois choqué et amusé. « Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

_« Impossible. Il doit y aller. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Tout serait mieux que ça, » dit Sirius. Il était le seul à comprendre vraiment ce que c'était de vivre dans une famille qui vous ressentait._

**Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par des bruits de couteaux et de fourchettes et le ronronnement de la voix de l'oncle Vernon qu'on entendait au rez-de-chaussée. **

—**Ou... quoi ? balbutia Harry. Mais il faut que j'y retourne. La rentrée a lieu le premier septembre. C'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre ici. Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette famille. J'appartiens au monde des sorciers... au monde de Poudlard. **

« Hum... » fit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

« Quoi? » demanda James.

« Imagine juste, si oncle Harry n'était pas retourné à l'école, » rit Fred. « Et quand quelqu'un viendrait pour lui demander pourquoi, il dirait: «un elfe de maison m'a dit de ne pas le faire». Ça sera hilarant! »

—**Non, non, non, couina Dobby en hochant la tête si fort que ses oreilles battaient comme des ailes. Harry Potter doit rester là où il est en sécurité. Il est trop grand, trop généreux, pour qu'on prenne le risque de le perdre. Et si Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard, il courra un danger mortel. **

« Et c'est toujours préférable que rester chez les Dursley, » dit Al.

—**Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. **

—**Il existe un complot, Harry Potter. Un complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cette année, murmura Dobby en se mettant soudain à trembler de tous ses membres. Il y a des mois maintenant que Dobby est au courant. Harry Potter ne doit pas mettre sa vie en péril. Il est trop important, Monsieur ! **

« Il est au courant depuis des mois. Ça n'est pas bon, » dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça? » demanda Lily._

_« Ça doit être sa famille qui est à l'origine du complot, » dit Remus._

Scorpius se raidit à ça.

« Tu ne sais pas si c'est ta famille, » dit Rose.

« Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, à propos de ça, » dit Scorpius. « Je haïrais que ce soit ma famille... »

« Scorp, tout ira bien, » sourit Lily. « Même si c'est ta famille... ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« D'accord, » sourit Scorpius en lui rendant son sourire.

_« Mais je en sais pas comment il a été capable de te prévenir. »_

_Harry haussa les épaules._

_« Sa famille ne doit pas avoir pensé possible que Dobby puisse rendre visite à Harry, donc ils ne lui ont pas interdit de lui donner un avertissement, mais je pari qu'il ne sera pas capable de lui donner le moindre détail. »_

—**Et quels sont ces événements si terrifiants ? demanda aussitôt Harry. Qui est à l'origine de ce complot ? **

**Un drôle de bruit s'échappa de la gorge de Dobby qui se cogna frénétiquement la tête contre le mur. **

_« Tu vois, » soupira Sirius._

—**D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama Harry en saisissant l'elfe par le bras pour l'éloigner du mur. Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, je comprends très bien. Mais pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de me prévenir, moi ? **

**Une pensée désagréable lui vint alors à l'esprit.**

—**Attendez... Est-ce que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec Vol... pardon, avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Répondez-moi simplement d'un signe de tête, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Dobby s'approchait à nouveau du mur. **

**Lentement, Dobby fit « non » de la tête. **

« Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient dit que c'était Voldemort qui avait ouvert la Chambre... c'est dans tous les livres d'histoire, » dit Rose.

—**Non... Cela ne concerne pas Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé, Monsieur. **

**Mais les yeux de Dobby étaient grands ouverts comme s'il essayait de suggérer quelque chose à Harry. Celui-ci, cependant, ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. **

« Hum.. qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » fit pensivement Rose.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais tu avais raison avant, » dit Teddy en réfléchissant lui aussi.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a aucune famille dont je connaisse l'existence, » dit James._

« Aucune qui soit vivante, » dit Teddy.

_Les autres du passé eurent l'air plongés en une profonde réflexion mais aucun d'eux n'avaient plus d'idée sur ce que cela voulait dire._

—**Il n'a pas de frère ? **

**Dobby hocha à nouveau la tête, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais. **

—**Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait le pouvoir de provoquer des événements terrifiants à Poudlard, dit Harry. Surtout face à Dumbledore... Vous savez qui est Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?**

« Tout le monde connait Dumbledore, » se moqua Scorpius.

« Et les Moldus? » demanda Al avec un sourire narquois.

« Heu... » fit Scorpius en essayant de penser à quelque chose avant de dire avec rictus. « Et bien Teddy a dit que ces livres venaient du monde Moldu donc ils doivent avoir entendu parler de lui. »

« Argh, » grogna Al.

_« Qui ne connait pas Dumbledore? » demanda Scorpius stupéfait._

_« Les Moldus, » répondit Remus._

**Dobby baissa la tête.**

—**Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Dobby le sait, Monsieur. Dobby a entendu dire que les pouvoirs de Dumbledore rivalisent avec ceux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au plus fort de sa puissance. Pourtant, Monsieur... **

**La voix de Dobby se transforma en un murmure pressant. **

—**Il y a des pouvoirs que Dumbledore ne... des pouvoirs qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom... Et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, Dobby sauta du lit, attrapa la lampe posée sur le bureau de Harry et commença à se donner des coups sur la tête en poussant des cris assourdissants. **

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça? » demanda Rose, consternée.

« Sa famille doit avoir fait des choses que des sorciers dignes de ce nom ne feraient pas, » fit Scorpius d'une voix douloureuse.

**Au rez-de-chaussée, il y eut un silence soudain. Un instant plus tard, Harry, le coeur battant à tout rompre, entendit l'oncle Vernon se diriger vers le hall en lançant d'une voix forte : **

—**Dudley a encore dû laisser sa télévision allumée, le garnement !**

_« Oh, super! Les idiots l'ont entendu! » fit Sirius._

—**Vite ! Dans le placard ! murmura Harry en poussant Dobby dans la penderie qu'il referma sur lui. Il se jeta ensuite sur le lit au moment où la poignée de la porte tournait.**

—**Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ? dit l'oncle Vernon sans desserrer les dents, son horrible visage tout près de celui de Harry. Tu viens de gâcher la chute de ma blague sur le golfeur japonais...**

« Et je suis sûr qu'elle était très bonne, » dit Fred.

« Nan, je pari que les Mason sont heureux qu'il soit obligé de partir, » rit James.

**Encore un bruit et je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde, mon garçon !**

**Et il quitta la chambre d'un pas sonore. **

**Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry délivra Dobby de la penderie.**

—**Vous avez vu comment c'est, ici ? dit-il. Vous comprenez pourquoi il faut que je retourne à Poudlard ? C'est le seul endroit où j'ai... enfin, où je _crois_ avoir des amis. **

—**Des amis qui n'écrivent même pas à Harry Potter ? dit Dobby d'un ton sournois. **

« Oh... Dobby arrêtait les lettres, » fit Rose.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas, » dit Lily qui n'aimait pas à quel point son père avait été triste. « Mais il essayait de protéger papa, donc je suppose que je ne peux pas être trop en colère. »

_« Attends, comment est-ce qu'il sait ça? » demanda Lily avec colère. « Est-ce que c'est lui qui arrêtait ton courrier? »_

_« Oui, » dit Harry._

_« Lily, nous ne sommes pas supposé dire quoique ce soit de mal sur Dobby, » dit James._

_« Mais... » fit-elle. L'elfe de maison avait rendu son fils misérable pendant des mois et elle était supposé laisser tomber? Mais en voyant l'expression triste de son fils, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas argumenter avec lui. « D'accord. »_

« Papa a toujours un sourire triste quand il parle de Dobby, » soupira Lily.

—**J'imagine qu'ils ont dû... mais au fait... dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comment savez-vous que mes amis ne m'ont pas écrit ? **

**Dobby se tortilla sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise. **

—**Harry Potter ne doit pas se fâcher contre Dobby. Dobby a voulu faire pour le mieux... **

—**C'est vous qui avez intercepté mes lettres ?**

—**Dobby les a apportées avec lui, Monsieur, dit l'elfe.**

**Il fit un rapide pas en arrière pour rester hors de portée de Harry et tira une épaisse liasse d'enveloppes de sa taie d'oreiller. Harry reconnut l'écriture propre et nette d'Hermione et celle beaucoup plus désordonnée de Ron. Il aperçut même un gribouillis qui semblait être de la main de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. **

_« Combien de lettres lui avez-vous écrit? » demanda Remus._

_« Une vingtaine, environ, » répondit Ron._

_« Et peut-être même un peu plus, » ajouta Hermione._

« Wow, ça fait beaucoup de lettre, » fit James.

« Ils doivent avoir été inquiets que papa ne réponde pas, » dit Lily.

**L'air anxieux, Dobby regarda Harry en clignant des yeux. **

—**Harry Potter ne doit pas se mettre en colère... Dobby espérait que... si Harry Potter pensait que ses amis l'avaient oublié... Harry Potter ne voudrait plus retourner à l'école, Monsieur... **

« Même sans amis, Harry voudrait toujours aller à Poudlard, » dit Teddy.

_« Ça prendrait plus que ça, beaucoup plus, » dit Sirius en connaissance de cause._

**Harry n'écoutait pas. Il essaya d'arracher les lettres des mains de Dobby, mais celui-ci fit un bond en arrière pour se maintenir hors de portée. **

—**Harry Potter aura ses lettres, Monsieur, à condition qu'il donne sa parole à Dobby qu'il ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Ah, Monsieur, il ne faut pas que vous affrontiez un tel danger ! Promettez-moi que vous ne retournerez pas là-bas ! **

—**Je ne promettrai rien du tout ! répliqua Harry avec colère. Rendez-moi les lettres de mes amis !**

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui mens tout simplement pas? » demanda Frank._

_« Je n'y ait pas pensé, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

« Papa est trop honnête pour son bien, » rit James.

« Quelque chose que tu ne partages pas avec lui, » rit Teddy. « Mais j'ai l'impression que Al en a majoritairement hérité. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir dans la plupart des cas, » dit Al en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, ça rend les choses plus crédibles quand je mens vraiment. »

—**Dans ce cas, Harry Potter ne laisse pas le choix à Dobby, dit l'elfe avec tristesse.**

**Et avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste, Dobby se précipita sur la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit et dévala l'escalier.**

**La gorge sèche, l'estomac noué, Harry se rua derrière lui en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il sauta d'un bond les six dernières marches et atterrit sur la moquette du hall d'entrée avec la souplesse d'un chat, cherchant Dobby des yeux. De la salle à manger lui parvenait la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui disait : **

—**Racontez donc à Pétunia cette histoire désopilante sur les plombiers américains, Mr Mason. Elle a tellement envie de la connaître... **

**Harry se précipita dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il crut recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac. **

**Le chef-d'oeuvre pâtissier de sa tante, la montagne de crème et de violettes en sucre, flottait dans l'air, près du plafond. Dans un coin, il vit Dobby accroupi sur le buffet. **

« Oh merde, » fit Al. « Ça finira mal. »

—**Non, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. S'il vous plaît, pas ça... Ils vont me tuer... **

—**Harry Potter doit promettre qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école...**

—**Dobby, s'il vous plaît...**

—**Promettez-le, Monsieur...**

—**C'est impossible !**

_« Je pense qu'il était en train d'essayer de t'attirer dans un contrat magique, » fit James avec suspicion._

« Ça semble plausible, » dit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est une bonne chose que Harry soit aussi honnête. »

_« Un quoi? » demanda Harry._

_« Un contrat magique. Pour faire simple, si tu acceptes, même si tu mens, il aurait été capable de t'empêche de partir, » expliqua James._

**Dobby le regarda d'un air désespéré.**

—**Dans ce cas, Dobby doit agir, Monsieur, pour le bien de Harry Potter. **

**Et l'immense gâteau s'écrasa sur le carrelage dans un fracas épouvantable. Le plat vola en éclats, éclaboussant les murs et les fenêtres de crème fouettée et de violettes. Dobby disparut alors avec un bruit sec, comme le claquement d'un fouet. **

**Des cris retentirent dans la salle à manger et l'oncle Vernon surgit dans la cuisine où il trouva Harry figé de terreur et couvert des pieds à la tête de gâteau à la crème **

« Et naturellement, il pensera que papa essayait d'en voler ou quelque chose comme ça, » fit James plissant le front.

« Et bien espérons... ça serait pire s'il savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé, » dit sombrement Teddy.

**Tout d'abord, il sembla que l'oncle Vernon allait réussir à minimiser l'incident (« Ce n'est rien, c'est notre neveu, il est un peu perturbé... il a peur de voir des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, alors il reste dans sa chambre, au premier étage... »). Il ramena les Mason stupéfaits dans la salle à manger, promit à Harry de l'écorcher vif dès que ses invités seraient partis et lui donna une serpilliè tante Pétunia dénicha un peu de glace dans le congélateur et Harry, toujours sous le choc, entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine.**

**A ce moment de la soirée, l'oncle Vernon aurait encore pu conclure son marché, s'il n'y avait pas eu la chouette. **

_« Oh non, la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Harry va avoir des ennuis, » dit Remus._

« Oh merde, » fit James. « Le Ministère ne te donne que quelques avertissements avant de te punir. »

« Et tu le saurais, » sourit narquoisement Al.

« Ce n'est pas pourquoi c'est si mauvais, » dit Teddy avec un air horrifié. « Les Dursley sauront qu'il ne peut pas faire de magie. »

« Oh merde, » répéta James et tout le monde eut l'air sinistre maintenant.

_« Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, » dit Lily._

_« Mais de la magie a été faite autour de lui, » fit tristement Remus. « Le Ministère ne sait pas qui conjure les sortilèges, seulement que c'est arrivé près d'un sorcier mineur et aussi de Moldus. »_

**La tante Pétunia était en train d'offrir des chocolats à la menthe lorsqu'une énorme chouette s'engouffra dans une fenêtre de la salle à manger, laissa tomber une lettre sur la tête de Mrs Mason et ressortit aussitôt. Mrs Mason poussa un hurlement et se rua hors de la maison en criant qu'elle ne voulait plus rester un seul instant dans cette maison de fous. Mr Mason, lui, resta juste assez longtemps pour préciser aux Dursley que son épouse avait une peur bleue des oiseaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles et leur demander si c'était là leur conception de l'humour. **

« Ouais, ils pensaient que ça les aiderait de terrifier votre femme... ça les feraient vous acheter des tas de choses, » rit Fred.

**Dans la cuisine, Harry, appuyé sur le manche de son balai de peur que ses jambes ne le trahissent, vit l'oncle Vernon s'avancer vers lui, une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux minuscules. **

—**Lis ça ! siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais en brandissant la lettre que la chouette avait apportée. Allez, lis ! **

**Harry prit la lettre. Ce n'était pas une carte d'anniversaire. **

_**Cher Mr Potter,** _

_**Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures douze.**_

_**Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne son pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite école (décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa C). **_

_**Nous vous rappelons également que toute pratique de sorcellerie susceptible d'être remarquée par des membres de la communauté non magique (Moldus) constitue un délit puni par l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.** _

_**En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués. **_

_**Mafalda Hopkrik** _

_Le trio fixa le livre un moment, en se souvenant de quand Hermione avait prit l'apparence de cette femme._

« Quoi? » s'exclama tout le monde.

« Pourquoi maman ferait-elle ça? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_**Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie. **_

_**Ministère de la Magie.** _

**Harry releva la tête et déglutit avec difficulté **

—**Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, dit l'oncle Vernon, avec une lueur démente dans le regard. Tu as sans doute oublié de nous en parler... **

_« Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te faire, maintenant? » demanda Sirius._

« Je pense que nous nous demandons tous ça, » fit sombrement Al.

**Il avait l'air d'un énorme bouledogue toutes dents dehors. **

—**Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mon garçon... Désormais, tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre... Et tu ne retourneras jamais dans cette école, jamais... Car de toute façon, si tu essayes de t'échapper à coups de formules magiques, tu seras renvoyé ! **

« Bon plan, mais il est impossible qu'il laisse Harry Potter ne pas revenir à l'école, » fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Et avec un rire de fou furieux, il traîna Harry jusqu'au premier étage. **

_« Ils t'ont enfermé! » cria Lily._

**L'oncle Vernon tint parole. Le lendemain matin, il fit venir quelqu'un pour poser des barreaux à la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry et il se chargea lui-même d'installer une petite trappe au bas de la porte pour qu'on puisse lui passer de quoi se nourrir trois fois par jour. Harry avait le droit de sortir une fois le matin et une fois le soir pour utiliser la salle de bains. Le reste du temps, il était bouclé dans sa chambre. **

_« COMMENT DIABLE PEUX-TU FAIRE ÇA PÉTUNIA ? TU LE TRAITES COMME LE PIRE DES PRISONIERS ! » hurla Lily les larmes aux yeux._

Tout le monde dans la pièce était tendu et ils auraient tous voulu crier comme Lily.

**Trois jours passèrent et les Dursley se montraient toujours aussi intraitables. Harry ne voyait aucune issue. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait le soleil se coucher en se demandant avec tristesse ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. **

« Scorp a raison, quelqu'un viendra pour toi, » fit tristement Al. « Cependant, qui sait combien de temps cela prendra pour que ça arrive. »

**A quoi bon essayer de s'échapper par la magie si cela devait entraîner son exclusion de Poudlard ? D'un autre côté, la vie à Privet Drive n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable. A présent que les Dursley étaient certains qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se retrouver transformés en chauve-souris, il avait perdu sa seule arme contre eux. Dobby l'avait peut-être sauvé d'événements terrifiants, mais au train où allaient les choses, il allait probablement finir par mourir de faim. **

**La trappe aménagée dans la porte bascula et la main de la tante Pétunia apparut, poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre un bol rempli de soupe en boîte. Harry, qui avait mal à l'estomac à force d'avoir faim, sauta à bas du lit et saisit le bol. La soupe était froide, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en avaler la moitié d'une seule lampée. Il traversa alors la chambre et versa dans la mangeoire vide d'Hedwige les quelques morceaux de légumes détrempés restés au fond du bol.**

« Il est affamé mais il nourrit quand même sa chouette, » sourit Lily.

« Je n'aurais pas fait ça, » dit Hugo.

« Non, tu aurais sûrement mangé ton hibou, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Je n'aurais pas fait ça non plus, » s'offusqua Hugo.

**La chouette ébouriffa ses plumes et lui lança un regard dégoûté. **

—**Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le fin bec, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à manger, dit-il d'un air sombre. **

_« Oh, je ne peux pas supporter ça, » pleura Lily dans l'épaule de James._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en sortira d'une façon ou d'une autre, » dit-il pour essayer de la réconforter._

**Il alla reposer le bol vide près de la trappe et retourna s'allonger sur le lit en ayant encore plus faim qu'avant. **

**En admettant qu'il soit encore vivant dans quatre semaines,,que se passerait-il s'il ne se montrait pas à Poudlard ? Enverraient-ils quelqu'un pour voir ce qui se passait? Parviendraient-ils à obliger les Dursley à le laisser partir ?**

_« Bien sûr que oui! Tu es Harry foutu Potter, » dit Sirius. Il commençait à être vraiment déprimé et il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Cela fonctionna juste un peu._

**La pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre. Epuisé, l'estomac gargouillant, tournant et retournant sans cesse dans sa tête les mêmes questions insolubles, Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité. **

**Il rêva qu'on le montrait dans un zoo. Sur sa cage, un écriteau indiquait : Sorcier de premier cycle. Allongé sur une litière de paille, faible et affamé, il voyait les visiteurs le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Dans la foule, il reconnaissait Dobby et se mettait à crier pour l'appeler à l'aide mais il l'entendait lui répondre : **

—**Harry Potter est en sécurité dans sa cage, Monsieur !**

**Puis, l'elfe disparaissait. C'était alors au tour des Dursley d'apparaître et il voyait Dudley taper sur les barreaux de la cage en se moquant de lui. **

_« Tu as vraiment des rêves bizarres, » commenta Frank._

_« Ouais, mais je ne me souviens pas de la plupart d'entre eux, » dit Harry en essayant de rire mais il était en train de penser aux rêves ( ou du moins aux rêves de situations) qu'il aurait dans le futur._

« Que sont ces rêves de situations? » demanda Rose. « Ce livre semble donner beaucoup d'indices de choses à venir. »

« Énervant, n'est-ce pas? » rit Teddy.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Rose.

« Non, et ça m'ennuie tout autant que vous, » dit Teddy, toujours en riant.

—**Arrête, marmonnait Harry, tandis que le bruit lancinant des coups sur le métal martelait son cerveau douloureux. Laisse-moi tranquille... Arrête... j'essaie de dormir... **

**Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Le clair de lune entrait par la fenêtre et quelqu'un l'observait véritablement à travers les barreaux : un visage constellé de taches de rousseur, avec des cheveux roux et un long nez. **

« Papa! » crièrent Rose et Hugo et puis Rose dit, « Il est venu sauver oncle Harry. »

_« Ron! » hurla Sirius et tout le monde sourit._

**Harry reconnut aussitôt Ron Weasley.**

_« Merci Merlin pour ça, » dit Remus. « J'en déduis que les choses vont s'améliorer. »_

_« Grandement, » rayonna Harry._

_« C'est la fin du chapitre, » dit Ginny en tendant le livre à Luna qui le regarda curieusement pendant une minute avant de le prendre._

« Oui, » fit Rose en prenant le livre à Teddy.

* * *

**Voilà! Reviews!**


	3. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT :**

**Il y a toujours un c**** abruti qui s'amuse à dénoncer des fics où les persos lisent les livres dans lesquels ils figurent. _(ceux HP en tout cas.)_ Pour les faire supprimer.**

**Jusqu'à présent,ce n'était que des fics en anglais, mais vu que une en français que j'avais dans mes favoris _(Poudlard lit Harry Potter de Alekserdaigle)_ a aussi été supprimée, je commence à pas mal flipper.**

**Je me suis donc inscrite sur une site créé par Point Given réservé à ce genre de fics et je posterais ma traduction là-bas également. Cependant, tant que je ne suis pas supprimée, je continuerais sur !**

**L'Adresse:**

_**readingthehpbooks(point)proboards(point)com**_

**bien sûr, mettez les points à la place du mot^^**


	4. Le Terrier

**Troisième chapitre! Désolée pour le retard mais avec tous ces problèmes de suppression de fics, j'ai un peu perdu le fil... J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plairas et que mon histoire ne finira pas supprimée à son tour.**

_**clemy potter **_**met l'adresse dans la barre tout en haut, pas dans celle de google. En tout cas pour moi ça marche.**

**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, et contrairement à ce que certain peuvent penser je ne fais aucun plagia, ni copyright! Tout ce qui est en gras appartient à J.K. Rowlings, en normal à Choices HP et en italique à jlmill9! Je ne suis qu'un traductrice!**

* * *

_Luna ouvrit le livre et lut de sa voix rêveuse,_ **« Le Terrier, »** lut Rose.

—**Ron ! chuchota Harry en se glissant près de la fenêtre. **

**Il souleva le panneau coulissant pour qu'ils puissent se parler à travers les barreaux. **

—**Ron, comment t'as fait... qu'est-ce que... ? **

**Harry resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit que Ron était penché à la fenêtre arrière d'une vieille voiture vert turquoise qui s'était immobilisée dans les airs.**

« Fantastique! » crièrent James et Fred.

« Je pari que c'est celle que papa et oncle Ron ont utilisé pour voler jusqu'à l'école, » dit James (l'histoire de la voiture volante était toujours l'une des histoires les plus racontées à Poudlard).

_« Cool! » firent James et Sirius._

**A l'avant de la voiture, Fred et George, les deux frères jumeaux de Ron, lui souriaient. **

« Naturellement. Ils font quelque chose de hautement dangereux et possiblement illégal, » rit Fred.

—**Ça va, Harry ?**

—**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?**

« Donc, la réponse de papa à ça est d'utiliser une voiture volante jusqu'à chez oncle Harry, » dit Rose en secouant la tête.

« Il sauve papa, » fit Lily. « C'est une bonne chose. »

« Oh, je sais, et je suis soulagée qu'il l'ait fait, » dit Rose. « Je dis juste que ce n'est pas ce que la plupart des gens ferait. »

« Et c'est pourquoi papa est fantastique! » cria Hugo.

**Je t'ai invité à venir chez nous une bonne douzaine de fois et là-dessus, Papa rentre à la maison et nous raconte que tu as reçu un avertissement pour avoir fait de la magie devant des Moldus. **

_« Comment est-ce qu'il sait? » demanda Sirius._

_« Je crois qu'Arthur travaille au Ministère. Quelque chose comme le Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, » sourit Frank et tout le monde rit._

« C'est exact, » rit Rose, avec tout le monde. « Et il serait le pire contrevenant s'il décidait de faire une perquisition chez lui. »

« Pour être honnête, la plupart des choses que faisaient grand-père n'étaient pas illégales, » dit Victoire.

« Seulement parce qu'il s'est assuré qu'elles ne le soient pas quand il a écrit la loi sur elles, » fit Rose en riant à nouveau.

—**Ce n'était pas moi. Et d'abord, comment l'a-t-il su ? **

—**Il travaille au ministère, répondit Ron. Et tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école... **

—**Ça te va bien de dire ça, répliqua Harry en montrant la voiture volante. **

« La voiture avait déjà les sortilèges sur elle, ils ne les ont pas vraiment jeter, » sourit Teddy.

_« Et bien ça ne compte pas. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas eux qui les ont jeté, » dit Remus._

_« Ça ne semble pas juste, » dit Lily._

_« Oui, les Nés-Moldus n'ont pas la possibilité de faire, encore moins d'être entouré de magie, » s'indigna Hermione._

—**Oh, ça ne compte pas, dit Ron, on n'a fait que l'emprunter. Elle est à Papa, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons trafiquée. Mais faire de la magie sous le nez des Moldus chez qui tu habites... **

—**Ce n'était pas moi, je te dis. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Ecoute-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Poudlard que les Dursley m'ont enfermé et qu'ils refusent de me laisser retourner à l'école ?**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire «dire à Poudlard»? » fit James en secouant la tête. « Il ne réalise pas que papa et les jumeaux sont venus le sauver? »

« Non, » rit Teddy. « Il peut être vraiment lent à assimiler quelque chose. »

**Je ne peux pas me sortir de là par une formule magique, sinon le ministère de la Magie dirait que c'est la deuxième fois en trois jours que j'enfreins le règlement, alors... **

_« Pourquoi es-tu stupide? Ils ne vont pas te laisser là, » dit Sirius._

_« Ne traites pas mon fils de stupide! » lé réprimanda Lily._

_« Désolé, » bouda Sirius sous le regard noir de Lily._

« Et bien, il était assez stupide, » rit James.

—**Arrête tes bavardages, dit Ron. On est venus te chercher pour t'emmener à la maison. **

—**Mais toi non plus, tu n'as pas le droit de me délivrer par une formule magique... **

« Est-ce qu'il est sérieux? » demanda James avec un expression très déçue. « Comme si les jumeaux laisseraient ça les arrêter. »

« C'est aussi un peu triste qu'il ne sache pas comment forcer une serrure, » dit Fred.

« C'est vrai, mais il n'a jamais vraiment été en contact avec des gens capables de lui apprendre. Je peux laisser ça passer, » dit James.

—**On n'en aura pas besoin, assura Ron en montrant ses deux frères d'un signe de tête. Tu oublies qui m'accompagne ! **

_« Oh, ça devrait être bon, » sourit Sirius._

—**Attache ça aux barreaux, dit Fred qui lança à Harry l'extrémité d'une corde.**

« Brutal, mais efficace, » sourit Fred.

—**Si les Dursley se réveillent, je suis mort, dit Harry en nouant solidement la corde autour des barreaux tandis que Fred donnait de grands coups d'accélérateur. **

—**T'inquiète pas, dit Fred, et recule un peu.**

**Harry recula près de la cage d'Hedwige qui observait la scène en silence. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.**

« Intelligente chouette, » dit Rose.

« Coq n'aurait jamais fait ça, » rit Hugo.

**Le moteur de la voiture s'emballa et soudain, il y eut un grand bruit : Fred avait foncé tout droit dans les airs et les barreaux de la fenêtre avaient été arrachés net. Harry se précipita et vit les barreaux qui pendaient au bout de la corde, à moins d'un mètre du sol. Le souffle court, Ron les hissa à l'intérieur de la voiture. Inquiet, Harry tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne provenait de la chambre des Dursley. **

**Fred fit alors une marche arrière pour se rapprocher le plus près possible de la fenêtre de Harry. **

—**Allez, monte, dit Ron.**

—**Il faut que j'emporte mes affaires, dit Harry. Ma baguette magique, mon balai... **

« Ils ont enfermé sa baguette!» fit Rose. « Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient tellement peur qu'il utilise la magie sur eux? »

« Ils n'ont pas dû réaliser qu'il en aurait besoin, » dit Teddy. « Surtout qu'il a fait de la magie accidentelle sans ça auparavant. »

—**Où elles sont ?**

—**Dans un placard sous l'escalier et la porte de ma chambre est fermée à clé. **

—**Pas de problème, dit Georges qui était assis à côté de Fred. Laisse-nous passer. **

**Fred et George se glissèrent alors avec précaution par la fenêtre de la chambre. **

**Il valait mieux les laisser faire, pensa Harry en voyant George sortir de sa poche une simple épingle à cheveux avec laquelle il entreprit de forcer la serrure. **

« Où a t-il apprit ça? » demanda Scorpius.

« Oncle Bill leur a apprit, » dit Fred.

« Quoi? » fit Victoire en secouant la tête. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? »

« Papa me l'a dit quand il m'a apprit à le faire, » répondit Fred en haussant les épaules. « Il a dit que son oncle Fabian lui avait apprit avant de... avant de mourir. »

_« Savoir essentiel à tout faiseur de méfaits accompli, » sourit Sirius de même que James, Remus, Ron et Ginny._

_« Tu es aussi une farceuse? » demanda James à Ginny, amusé._

« Oui, » fit tout le monde.

« Et elle est vraiment mauvaise à ça.. ou douée, ça dépend de comment tu vois ça, » dit Rose.

« Douée, » firent James avec un grand sourire.

_« Ne laisse pas son innocente apparence innocente te tromper... Elle est presque aussi mauvaise que les jumeaux, » dit Ron._

_« Je suis vraiment fier de toi, fils, » sourit James. « Belle et espiègle, il n'y a pas de plus beau mélange. »_

_Harry et Ginny rougirent à ça._

—**Les sorciers pensent que c'est une perte de temps d'apprendre les astuces des Moldus, dit Fred, mais ils ont des techniques qui valent la peine d'être connues, même si elles sont un peu lentes. **

**Il y eut un déclic et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.**

—**Bon, on va chercher ta valise, pendant ce temps-là, prends tout ce qui peut t'être utile et passe-le à Ron, chuchota George.**

—**Faites attention à la dernière marche, elle craque, chuchota Harry aux jumeaux qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres de l'escalier. **

**Harry fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre en rassemblant ses affaires qu'il passa à Ron par la fenêtre. Puis il alla aider Fred et George à hisser sa grosse valise en haut de l'escalier. Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon tousser. **

**Hors d'haleine, ils atteignirent enfin le palier du premier étage et transportèrent la lourde valise jusqu'à la fenêtre. Fred remonta dans la voiture pour aider Ron à la tirer à l'intérieur tandis que Harry et George la poussaient de l'autre côté. Centimètre par centimètre, la valise glissa à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. **

**L'oncle Vernon toussa à nouveau.**

« J'espère que l'idiot se réveille, » dit Fred. « J'aimerais je voir essayer de les arrêter. »

—**Encore un peu, dit Fred, tout essoufflé. Poussez un bon coup... **

**Harry et George pesèrent de tout leur poids contre la valise qui bascula enfin sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.**

—**O. K., on y va, chuchota George. **

_« Tu as pris Hedwige? » demanda Lily. La chouette n'avait pas été mentionnée._

_« Heu... » fi Harry en souriant d'un air penaud._

« Je ne peux pas le croire! Pas la oubliée! » fit Lily, stupéfaite.

_« Tu as oublié ta chouette! » s'exclama Lily, stupéfaite._

**Mais au moment où Harry grimpait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un cri aigu retentit derrière lui, suivi par la voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon. **

« Ah, bien, » sourit Fred.

—**CETTE FICHUE CHOUETTE ! **

—**J'ai oublié Hedwige !**

**Harry retourna aussitôt à l'intérieur de la chambre. Au même moment la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Il attrapa la cage d'Hedwige, se rua vers la fenêtre, passa la cage à Ron et remonta sur le rebord à l'instant où l'oncle Vernon tambourinait à la porte... qui s'ouvrit à la volée. **

**Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'oncle Vernon resta pétrifié à l'entrée de la chambre; puis il laissa échapper un beuglement de taureau furieux et plongea sur Harry en le saisissant par une cheville. **

_« Pourquoi foutrement diable veut-il autant t'arrêter? » demanda Sirius avec incrédulité._

« Heu, c'est une bonne question, » dit Teddy.

« Il aime juste torturer oncle Harry beaucoup trop pour le laisser partir, » fit Victoire en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Sirius, ne jures pas, » fit Lily avant d'ajouter, « mais tu as raison. Je penserais qu'il serait heureux que partes. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je retourne à Poudlard où je pourrais en apprendre plus, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Stupide idiot, » marmonna Sirius._

**Ron, Fred et George empoignèrent Harry par les bras et le tirèrent vers eux de toutes leurs forces.**

—**Pétunia ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. Il s'échappe ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE S'ENFUIR ! **

**D'un même mouvement, les frères Weasley tirèrent Harry si fort que sa cheville glissa des mains de l'oncle Vernon. **

—**Pied au plancher, Fred ! hurla Ron dès que Harry fut dans la voiture et qu'il eut claqué la portière. **

« Super! » fit James en cognant le poing de Fred.

**La voiture s'élança alors vers la lune.**

_« Oui... Au revoir les Dursley! » acclama Sirius et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire._

**Harry avait du mal à le croire : il était libre ! Il baissa la vitre, le vent de la nuit ébouriffa ses cheveux, et il regarda les toits des maisons de Privet Drive s'éloigner derrière lui. Les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et le gros Dudley, tous trois penchés à la fenêtre de la chambre, regardaient la voiture s'élever dans les airs. **

—**A l'été prochain ! leur cria Harry. **

« Argh... ne nous le rappelle pas, » grogna Lily.

**Les Weasley éclatèrent de rire et Harry s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. **

—**Laisse sortir Hedwige, dit-il à Ron. Elle volera derrière nous. Il y a un temps fou qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les ailes. **

_« Donc tu sais aussi forcer les serrures, » sourit Sirius._

_« Comme tu l'as dit, c'est essentiel, » dit Ron en lui rendant son sourire._

« Tu vois, ton père le sait, Hugo. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre, » dit Fred.

« Je ne crois pas, » dit Hugo en haussant les épaules tandis que Rose foudroyait Fred du regard.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » fit-elle sèchement.

« En plus, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je peux le faire et c'est tout ce qui importe, » sourit Lily.

« N'importe quoi, » fit Fred en haussant les épaules.

**George donna à Ron l'épingle à cheveux et un instant plus tard, Hedwige s'élançait avec bonheur par la fenêtre de la voiture qu'elle accompagna en planant comme un fantôme. **

—**Alors... Raconte, Harry, dit Ron avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**Harry leur raconta l'histoire de Dobby, l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné et le triste sort du gâteau aux violettes. Un long silence stupéfait suivit son récit. **

—**Vraiment louche, tout ça, dit enfin Ron. **

—**Tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, approuva George. Il ne t'a même pas dit qui est derrière ce complot ? **

« Est-ce qu'ils croient que Dobby a tout inventé? » demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

« On dirait, » dit Fred. « Mais pour être honnête, c'est étrange pour un elfe de maison de se montrer comme ça chez quelqu'un sans en être ordonné... même de nos jours. »

« J'imagine, » soupira Rose.

—**Je pense qu'il lui était impossible de le dire, répondit Harry. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de laisser échapper quelque chose, il se cognait la tête contre le mur. **

**Il vit Fred et George échanger un regard. **

—**Vous croyez qu'il m'a raconté des histoires ? dit-il.**

_« Non, je ne pense pas, » dit Frank. « Et pas seulement parce que Harry le défend, même si c'est un très gros indice. Il semblait honnêtement vouloir t'aider. »_

—**Les elfes de maison ont de grands pouvoirs magiques, répondit Fred, mais d'habitude, ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir sans l'autorisation de leurs maîtres. J'imagine que Dobby a été envoyé par quelqu'un pour essayer de t'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui voulait te faire une mauvaise farce. Tu ne vois pas qui pourrait t'en vouloir, à l'école ? **

« Argh, » grogna Scorpius.

« Je suppose qu'il voit bien une personne, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

—**Oh, si, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.**

—**Drago Malefoy, dit Harry. Il me déteste.**

_« Tu vois, ils sont d'accord avec moi, » rayonna Sirius._

_« Oui, mais ils pensaient aussi que Rogue essayait de voler la Pierre l'année dernière. Et nous savons tous comment ça a marché, » dit James._

« Oui et bien, les instincts de Harry devraient s'améliorer avec chaque livre, donc je ne le questionnerais pas trop rapidement, » dit Teddy.

—**Drago Malefoy ? dit George en se tournant vers lui. Ce ne serait pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?**

Scorpius frissonna à ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas son grand-père et le sentiment était plus que réciproque.

_« Lucius, » fit Sirius avec le plus de hargne qu'il pouvait avoir._

—**Si, probablement. Ce n'est pas un nom très courant. Pourquoi ? **

—**J'ai entendu Papa parler de ce type-là, dit George. C'était un des plus proches partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. **

« Un de ses plus proches conseillers, » marmonna Scorpius.

—**Et quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, ajouta Fred en se tordant le cou pour regarder Harry, Lucius Malefoy est revenu en disant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Tu parles ! D'après Papa, il faisait partie des intimes de Tu-Sais-Qui. **

_« Bien sûr qu'il faisait partie de ses intimes! Je pari qu'il les a payé pour éviter Azkaban! » dit Sirius._

« Ouais, il l'a fait, » cracha amèrement Scorpius.

« Plus d'une fois, » ajouta sombrement Teddy. Après que la guerre soit réellement terminée, les Malfoy avaient utilisé tout ce qu'ils avaient pour éviter la prison, utilisant techniquement (surtout dans le cas de Lucius) beaucoup d'argent pour le faire.

_Frank fronça les sourcils à ça. Il savait que Sirius avait probablement raison et que le Ministère les personnes pour lesquelles il travaillait, laisseraient un criminel, un foutu Mangemort, simplement s'échapper parce qu'il avait de l'argent._

« C'est inacceptable, » siffla Rose.

« Ouais, » soupira Scorpius.

**Harry avait déjà entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur la famille de Malefoy et il n'en était pas surpris. A côté de Drago Malefoy, Dudley Dursley était un modèle de gentillesse, de sensibilité et de prévenance !**

—**Je ne sais pas si les Malefoy ont un elfe de maison, dit Harry. **

—**En tout cas, les maîtres de Dobby appartiennent sûrement à une vieille famille de sorciers et ils doivent être riches, dit Fred. **

—**Maman a toujours eu envie d'avoir un elfe de maison pour s'occuper du repassage, dit George.**

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Triny va chez grand-mère tous les jeudi? » demanda Lily.

« Probablement, » dit Rose. « Je ne comprends toujours pas comment maman peut être d'accord avec ça. »

« Papa dit que Triny s'est pratiquement tuée quand il lui a proposé de la libérer, » dit Al. « Tante Hermione était présente, ce jour là et elle a essayé de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être esclave... qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Triny pensait juste que papa était mécontent d'elle... elle voulait se punir pour ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt et l'avoir mieux servit. De toute façon, elle déteste que maman et papa ne lui donne jamais assez à faire, et vu que grand-mère a besoin d'aide, c'est un bon compromis. »

**Mais tout ce qu'on a, c'est une vieille goule pouilleuse dans le grenier Mais tout ce qu'on a, c'est une vieille goule pouilleuse dans le grenier et des gnomes qui envahissent le jardin. Les elfes de maison, on les trouve dans les vieux manoirs ou les châteaux, aucune chance d'en voir un chez nous... **

**Harry resta silencieux. Drago Malefoy avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, sa famille devait rouler sur l'or.**

« Plus tellement, maintenant, » dit Scorpius.

« La rétribution d'avoir à corrompre les gens trop souvent, » dit sombrement Teddy. « Mais vous êtes toujours une des plus riches familles existantes. »

**Il imaginait très bien Malefoy se pavanant dans un vaste manoir. Et il était parfaitement capable d'envoyer un domestique pour essayer d'empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard. Harry avait été idiot de prendre Dobby au sérieux. **

« Non, mais je pari que papa l'aurait fait s'il y avait pensé, » soupira Scorpius.

—**En tout cas, je suis content qu'on soit venus te chercher, dit Ron. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement en voyant que tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était la faute d'Errol... **

« Errol? » demanda Fred.

« Ça doit être leur hibou, » dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

—**Errol ?**

—**C'est notre hibou. Il est très vieux. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il se serait évanoui d'épuisement en allant porter le courrier. Alors, j'ai essayé d'emprunter Hermès. **

—**Qui ça ?**

—**Le hibou que mes parents ont offert à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet à ****Poudlard, dit Fred.**

—**Mais Percy a refusé de me le prêter, dit Ron. Il a prétendu qu'il en avait besoin. **

_« Idiot, » dit Sirius. « Est-ce que aider Harry n'est pas plus important que tout? »_

« Si, » dit Al.

« Mais oncle Percy ne le penserait probablement pas, » dit Fred. « Il a probablement besoin de son hibou pour faire davantage de règles ou quelque chose comme ça. »

_« Pas pour Percy, » dit Ron._

_« Ron, » fit Ginny en lançant un regard à son frère. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils avaient besoin de pardonner leur frère pour avoir tourné le dos à leur famille (après tout, ils avaient tous besoin de se soutenir, maintenant)._

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils à ça, sachant qu'il avait choisi le Ministère avant sa famille, mais était revenu avant la fin de la guerre.

—**Percy est très bizarre depuis le début des vacances, dit George en fronçant les sourcils. Il envoie beaucoup de courrier et il reste presque tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre... Mais on ne peut quand même pas passer toutes ses journées à astiquer son insigne de préfet... Tu vas un peu trop loin vers l'ouest, Fred, ajouta George en montrant la boussole fixée au tableau de bord. **

**Fred tourna légèrement le volant.**

_« Peut-être qu'il a une petite amie, » dit James._

_« Qui voudrait sortir avec lui? » se moqua Sirius._

James et Fred ricanèrent.

« Arrêter, j'aime tante Audrey, » dit Rose.

« Ouais, elle est bien, » dit Fred. Il aimait sa tante qui, même si elle était réservée, riait facilement aux blagues. « Mais ils ne se sont pas rencontré avant qu'il ne travaille au Ministère, donc ça ne serait pas elle si il a une petite amie. »

_« Je ne sais pas mais je pari que c'est la raison, » fit James avec confiance_

_« Trois Gallions. Impossible, » dit Sirius._

_« D'accord, » sourit James._

—**Et votre père, il sait que vous avez pris la voiture ? demanda Harry. **

_« Oui, je suis sûre qu'il leur a simplement tendu les clés, » dit Lily._

« Je ne serais pas trop surpris s'il l'avait fait, » rit Fred. « Grand-père peut-être assez malicieux quand il veut. »

—**Heu... non, répondit Ron. Il devait rester travailler au ministère hier soir. Mais heureusement, on sera rentrés à la maison avant que Maman ait pu s'apercevoir qu'on a emprunté la voiture. **

« Il ne peut pas être aussi bête, » se moqua Fred.

« Apparemment, si, » rit Rose.

_« Aucune chance, » rit Sirius._

_« Ouais, les mères savent toujours les choses comme ça, » ajouta James._

—**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au ministère de la Magie, votre père ? **

—**Il travaille dans le bureau le plus ennuyeux, dit Ron. Le service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu. **

—**Le quoi ?**

—**Ça concerne tous les objets fabriqués par les Moldus et qui ont été ensorcelés. Il faut s'occuper de les neutraliser si jamais ils reviennent dans des magasins ou des maisons de Moldus. Par exemple, l'année dernière, une vieille sorcière est morte et son service à thé a été vendu à un brocanteur. Une Moldue l'a acheté, l'a emporté chez elle et a essayé de servir le thé à des amis. Ça s'est transformé en cauchemar. Papa a dû faire des heures supplémentaires pendant des semaines.**

Fred et James ricanèrent à ça rien qu'en imaginant ce qui s'était passé.

—**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**La théière a piqué une crise et a commencé à verser du thé partout dans la maison. Un homme a fini à l'hôpital avec une pince à sucre coincée dans le nez.**

Maintenant, tous les garçons dans la pièce étaient en train de rire.

**Papa a eu un travail fou ce jour-là. Ils ne sont que deux au bureau, lui et un vieux sorcier du nom de Perkins. Ils ont passé la soirée à jeter des sortilèges d'amnésie et des trucs comme ça pour que personne ne se souvienne de rien... **

—**Mais... cette voiture... c'est ton père qui... **

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Fred éclata de rire. **

—**Papa adore tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus. Il a un garage plein de ces machins-là. Il les démonte, leur fait subir un tas de sortilèges et les remonte. S'il devait faire une perquisition dans sa propre maison, il serait obligé de se mettre lui-même en prison. Ça rend ma mère folle de rage. **

_« Bon vieux Arthur, il n'a as l'air d'avoir changé, » rit Remus qui ne connaissait pas Arthur aussi bien que Molly mais toujours pensé qu'il était un homme bon._

« Et bien, c'est parce qu'il l'est, » sourit Teddy.

—**Voilà la grande route, dit George en regardant à travers le pare-brise. On sera arrivés dans dix minutes. Il est temps, le jour commence à se lever.**

**Une faible lueur rosé se dessinait en effet à l'horizon. **

**La voiture perdit de l'altitude et Harry aperçut une mosaïque de champs et de bosquets. **

—**On est tout près du village, dit George. Ça s'appelle Loutry Ste Chaspoule.**

**La voiture volante se rapprocha du sol. Un soleil rouge et brillant commençait à luire à travers les arbres. **

—**Atterrissage ! annonça Fred.**

**Ils touchèrent le sol avec un léger soubresaut et s'immobilisèrent à proximité d'un garage délabré qui s'élevait au milieu d'une petite cour. Harry vit alors pour la première fois la maison de Ron. **

**On aurait dit une vaste porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps. Haute de plusieurs étages, la maison paraissait si bancale qu'elle ne semblait tenir que par magie (ce qui était probablement le cas, songea Harry). Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, planté près de l'entrée, portait le nom de la maison : « Le Terrier. » Des bottes entassées en désordre et un vieux chaudron rouillé encadraient la porte. Quelques gros poulets bien gras picoraient dans la cour. **

« Ça me donne envie d'y aller, » sourit Lily.

« Et bien nous y serons dans deux jours, » dit Teddy en lui rendant son sourire.

_« C'est très confortable, » sourit Remus qui y avait été une ou deux fois. « Ça te fait simplement te détendre quand tu y est. » _

—**Ce n'est pas très luxueux, dit Ron. **

—**C'est merveilleux, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton ravi en repensant à Privet Drive.**

**Ils sortirent de la voiture.**

—**Maintenant, on va monter là-haut sans faire de bruit, dit Fred, et on attendra que Maman nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner. A ce moment-là, Ron, tu te précipites dans la cuisine en criant : « Maman, regarde qui est arrivé cette nuit ! » Elle sera ravie de voir Harry et personne ne saura jamais qu'on a emprunté la voiture. **

« Est-ce qu'ils croyaient vraiment que grand-mère serait aussi stupide? » se moqua Rose.

« Non, mais elle serait probablement distraite par le fait que Harry soit là, » rit Teddy. « Tu sais à quel point elle l'adore. »

_« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils pensaient que ça marcherait, » rit James. « Ça sonne presque aussi mauvais que ce que Sirius pourrait inventer. »_

—**D'accord, dit Ron. Viens, Harry, ma chambre est... **

**Ron s'interrompit. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la maison et son visage prit soudain une teinte verdâtre. Les trois autres firent aussitôt volte-face. **

« Je me demande quel est son degré de colère, » sourit Fred.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça devrait être bon, » rit James.

_« Et entre Molly, » fit dramatiquement Remus._

_« Et entre la colère d'une mère, » sourit James._

_« Ça devrait être bon, » sourit Sirius._

**Mrs Weasley traversa la cour à grands pas, provoquant la panique parmi les poulets. La petite femme replète au visage bienveillant semblait s'être brusquement transformée en une tigresse redoutable. **

« Ah, très en colère, alors, » rit Fred.

_« Elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle est en colère, » tressaillit Remus. Il n'avait été la cible de la colère de Molly qu'une seule fois, mais c'était suffisant pour savoir qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que ça se reproduise. _

_Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Neville hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient d'accord. Neville, pour sa part, n'avait été témoins de la colère de Molly que lorsqu'elle avait affronté Bellatrix Lestrange. Il serait à jamais reconnaissant envers Molly pour s'être enfin débarrasser de cette maléfique sorcière une fois pour toute, même si une part de lui aurait souhaité être celui vengeant ses parents._

Il n'y eut aucune surprise. Qui avait tué le second être le plus maléfique et puissant (après Voldemort, bien sûr) était bien connu.

—**Aïe ! dit Fred. **

—**Hou, là, là, dit George. **

**Mrs Weasley vint se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, regardant alternativement chacun de ses trois fils qui baissaient la tête d'un air coupable. Elle portait un tablier à fleurs avec une poche d'où dépassait une baguette magique.**

—**Alors ? dit-elle. **

—**Bonjour, M'man, dit George en s'efforçant, sans grand succès, d'adopter un ton joyeux et conquérant. **

_« Comme si ça allait marcher, » rit Sirius. _

« Bien sûr que non, mais tu es obligé d'essayer, » rit Fred.

—**Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? dit Mrs Weasley dans un murmure impressionnant. **

—**Désolé, M'man, mais tu sais, il fallait que...**

**Chacun des trois fils de Mrs Weasley était plus grand qu'elle, mais ils ****semblèrent se ratatiner sur place lorsque sa rage explosa.**

« Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une personne vivante qui ne se ratatine pas devant la rage de grand-mère Weasley, » rit Teddy.

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une personne vivante qui ne se ratatine pas devant sa rage, » dit Remus._

—_**Les lits vides ! Pas le moindre mot ! La voiture disparue... auriez pu avoir un accident... folle d'inquiétude... vous en fichez ?... jamais vu ça... attendez que votre père soit rentré ! Jamais Bill, Charles ou Percy ne nous ont causé autant de soucis... **_

—**Le préfet Percy... marmonna Fred. **

« Ça ne va pas aider, » fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

—**TOI, TU FERAIS BIEN DE T'INSPIRER DE PERCY UN PEU PLUS SOUVENT ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine de Fred. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous auriez pu vous faire repérer par les Moldus, vous auriez pu faire perdre son travail à votre père !... **

**Elle sembla hurler ainsi pendant des heures. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se fut cassé la voix, elle se tourna vers Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul. **

« Comme si elle allait lui hurler dessus, » fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait jamais fait. »

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Elle est une mère naturelle, elle ne te blâmera pas, » dit Remus._

—**Je suis vraiment très contente de te voir, Harry, dit-elle. Viens donc manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim. **

**Elle tourna sur ses talons et rentra dans la maison. Harry lança un regard inquiet à Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à la suivre. **

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu avais toujours peur d'elle, » dit Ron._

_« Ron, elle venait tout juste de hurler violemment à tes frères et toi, » fit Harry exaspéré. « De plus, j'étais habitué à ce qu'on me hurle dessus. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience d'être traité avec attention. »_

« Oh, » soupira Lily, et tout le monde fut attristé par ce qu'il avait dit.

**La cuisine était petite et encombrée. Une table et des chaise en bois brut occupaient le centre de la pièce. Harry s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise en regardant autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans une maison de sorciers. **

**La pendule accrochée au mur, en face de lui, n'avait qu'une seule aiguille et aucun chiffre. Tout autour du cadran on pouvait lire diverses inscriptions : « Heure du thé », « Heure de nourrir les poulets », ou « Tu es en retard. »**

« J'aimerais tellement avoir une horloge comme ça, » soupira Scorpius. Il en avait vu une comme ça chez les Potter (Arthur en avait fait une pour chacun de ses enfants) et ça l'avait vraiment fasciné.

_« Ça a l'air d'être une horloge intéressante, » dit Lily._

_« Ouais, c'est vraiment cool. Papa l'a fait pour maman après que Bill ait obtenu sont travail en Égypte. »_

_« Elle était toujours en train de s'inquiéter et de se demander s'il allait bien, alors papa la lui a fabriquée, dans l'espoir que ça apaise ses inquiétudes et n'écrirai plus à Bill presque tous les jours, » ajouta Ginny._

_« Est-ce que ça a marché? » demanda Remus avec un sourire entendu._

_« E bien, je pense qu'elle était un petit peu moins inquiète, mais elle a continué à beaucoup lui écrire, » sourit Ginny._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Trois rangées de livres s'alignaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. Harry lut quelques-uns des titres : _Comment ensorceler son fromage, La Pâtisserie magique, Festin minute en un coup de baguette. _Une vieille radio posée à côté de l'évier annonça l'émission « Salut les Sorciers » avec la célèbre chanteuse Célestina Moldubec. **

**Dans un cliquetis de vaisselle, Mrs Weasley s'occupait à préparer le petit déjeuner avec de grands gestes désordonnés, jetant des saucisses dans la poêle et des regards furieux à ses trois fils. De temps en temps elle marmonnait quelque chose : « Je me demande ce que vous avez dans la tête », ou « Jamais je n'aurais pensé une chose pareille. » **

« J'adore quand grand-mère cuisine en étant en colère, » dit Fred. « La nourriture est un petit peu plus épicée que d'habitude. »

« Donc, c'est pour ça que tu causes toujours des problèmes avant que grand-mère cuisine? » demanda Victoire.

« Non. Il aime simplement causer des problèmes, » dit Rose. « Il n'a pas besoin de raison. »

« C'est vrai, » convint Victoire.

—**Toi, tu n'y es pour rien, mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle à Harry en remplissant son assiette d'un gros tas de saucisses.**

_« Bien. Tu as besoin d'un bon repas, » fit Lily._

« Oui, et grand-mère te fera manger beaucoup en peu de temps, » dit Lily.

**Arthur et moi, nous nous faisions du souci à ton sujet. Hier soir encore, nous nous sommes dit que nous irions te chercher nous-mêmes si vendredi tu n'avais pas répondu à Ron. Mais quand même (elle rajouta trois œufs au plat sur le tas de saucisses), traverser la moitié du pays dans une voiture volante totalement interdite ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir... **

**Elle agita machinalement sa baguette magique en direction de l'évier où la vaisselle entassée commença à se laver toute seule. **

—**Il y avait des nuages, M'man ! dit Fred.**

—**Toi, tu ne parles pas la bouche pleine ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley. **

—**Mais, M'man, ils ne lui donnaient rien à manger ! dit George. **

_« Je pari que ça l'a radoucie, » dit Remus._

« Naturellement, » sourit Fred. « C'est pour ça qu'il l'a dit. »

—**Toi aussi, tu te tais ! **

**Mrs Weasley paraissait un peu calmée lorsqu'elle coupa du pain qu'elle se mit à beurrer pour le donner à Harry.**

_« C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me maternait, » sourit Harry, et Ginny lui prit la main._

_Lily regarda tristement son fils. Elle ne pourrait jamais remercier suffisamment Molly pour accepter son fils comme elle l'avait de toute évidence accepté. Mais elle souhaitait toujours qu'elle puisse être là, que cela puisse être elle qui maternait son fils._

**Au même moment, une petite silhouette aux cheveux roux, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, apparut dans la cuisine, poussa un cri et ressortit en courant.**

« Maman, » firent tous les Potter en riant... en fait tout le monde riait.

_« Ah, te voilà, Ginny, » sourit Harry. Il lui donna un léger coup joueur dans les côtes, amenant tous les garçons à ricaner._

« Bravo papa! Tu as vraiment du cran! » applaudit James.

_« La ferme, toi, » fit Ginny, complètement rouge en lui frappant (pas si légèrement) le bras. « Et le reste d'entre vous devriez arrêter ce ricanement si vous ne voulez pas avoir mal. »_

« J'espère qu'ils ne l'écoute pas, » dit James, sachant que sa mère était sérieuse quand elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait dit. Les autres auraient des ennuis s'ils la mettaient en colère.

—**C'est Ginny, dit Ron à voix basse en se tournant vers Harry. Ma soeur. Elle a passé l'été à nous parler de toi. **

« Juste ce que tante Ginny voulait entendre, » fit Victoire.

« Tu te souviens que tu rougissais aussi quand Teddy venait à la maison? » fit Lily.

« Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que toi, tu t'en souviendrais, » dit Victoire.

« Oh, je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est maman qui me l'a dit, » sourit Lily.

_« Ron, je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ait dit ça, » dit Ginny en rougissant encore plus._

_« Quoi? C'est vrai, » sourit Ron._

_« Andouille, » siffla Ginny et Ron lui tira la langue._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

—**Elle veut ton autographe, Harry, dit Fred avec un sourire.**

_« Stupide idiot, » marmonna tristement Ginny. Ce stupide idiot lui manquait vraiment._

**Il croisa alors le regard de sa mère et baissa la tête sans ajouter un mot. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que les quatre assiettes aient été vidées, ce qui ne mit guère de temps. **

—**Hou, là, là, je suis fatigué, dit Fred dans un bâillement en posant enfin son couteau et sa fourchette. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher et... **

_« Bien sûr... » sourit Sirius._

_« Il y a peu de chance que ça arrive, » ajouta James._

« Aucune chance, plutôt, » fit Fred avec un petit rire.

—**Certainement pas ! dit sèchement Mrs Weasley. C'est entièrement ta faute si tu as passé la nuit sans dormir. Tu vas immédiatement aller dégnomer le jardin. Ces horribles créatures ont encore tout envahi. **

—**Oh, M'man...**

—**Et vous deux, vous allez l'aider, reprit-elle en jetant un regard furibond à Ron et à George. Toi, tu peux aller te coucher, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui leur as demandé de prendre cette maudite voiture. **

**Mais Harry n'avait pas du tout sommeil. **

—**Je préférerais aider Ron, dit-il précipitamment. Je n'ai jamais vu dégnomer un jardin... **

_« C'est un travail très ennuyeux, » dit Sirius._

_« J'aime bien ça, » sourit James._

« Non, c'est ennuyeux, » dit Al.

« Mais j'aime bien voir jusqu'où je peux les envoyer, » dit James.

—**C'est très gentil à toi, mon chéri, mais c'est un travail très ennuyeux. Voyons un peu ce que Lockhart dit à ce sujet. **

_« Lockhart... est-ce que ce n'est pas ce balourd quatre années derrière nous qui répandait toujours les histoires les plus ridicules sur lui-même? » demanda James._

_« Ouais.. et se regardait toujours das un miroir, » rit Sirius._

_« Comme si tu ne te regardais pas tout le temps dans un miroir, » se moqua Lily._

_« Hmph, » fit Sirius en croisant ses bras._

« Ce qui veut dire que c'est vrai, » rit James.

« Tu n'aurais peut-être dû dire ça... vu que c'est ton passe-temps... excepté le Quidditch, bien sûr, » dit Rose.

« Hmph, » fit James.

**Elle prit un gros volume sur la cheminée. George poussa un grognement. **

—**M'man, on sait très bien dégnomer un jardin. **

**Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture du livre. Ecrit en lettres d'or, il lut : _Gilderoy Lockhart Le Guide des créatures nuisibles. _Au-dessous, une grande photo montrait un sorcier au visage séduisant avec des cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux bleu clair. Comme toujours dans le monde des sorciers, la photo était animée : Gilderoy Lockhart ne cessait de lancer des clins d'oeil coquins autour de lui. **

**Le visage de Mrs Weasley rayonnait.**

—**Il est tellement merveilleux, dit-elle. Il sait tout sur les nuisibles, c'est un livre remarquable... **

—**M'man a un faible pour lui, dit Fred dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde. **

_Tout le monde se mit à rire et Ron marmonna de façon à ce que seuls les ados du futur puissent entendre: « Elle n'était pas la seule. » Ce qui fit rougir Hermione et foudroyer son petit ami du regard._

« Oh, on dirait que maman à l'air d'avoir eut le béguin pour lui, elle aussi, » sourit Rose. « Ça devrait être intéressant. »

—**Allons, Fred, ne sois pas ridicule, protesta Mrs Weasley, les joues rosissantes. Si vous pensez que vous en savez plus que Lockhart,**

« Tout le monde en sait plus que Lockhart, » se moqua silencieusement Remus.

_« Mais les informations sont probablement de quelqu'un qui sait vraiment comment le faire, donc ce sont probablement les bonnes instructions, » dit Hermione. _

_Ron la regarda d'un air incrédule._

_« Je ne suis pas en train de le défendre, Ronald, je dis juste... Oh, peu importe. »_

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

**allez-y, débrouillez-vous, mais gare à vous si je trouve le moindre gnome dans le jardin quand j'irai faire mon inspection. "**

**Bâillant et ronchonnant, les frères Weasley sortirent d'un pas traînant, suivis par Harry. Le jardin était grand et correspondait exactement à l'idée que Harry se faisait d'un jardin. Les Dursley ne l'auraient pas aimé du tout—il était envahi de mauvaises herbes et la pelouse avait grand besoin d'être tondue—mais Harry était émerveillé par les arbres noueux plantés le long des murs et les massifs débordant de plantes et de fleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues, sans compter la grande mare verte remplie de grenouilles. **

_« J'adore vraiment le Terrier, » sourit Harry._

« Moi aussi, » fit tout le monde sauf Scorpius (qui n'y avait pas encore été).

—**Les Moldus aussi ont des gnomes dans leurs jardins, dit Harry à Ron. **

« Vraiment ? » demanda Fred.

« En quelque sorte. Mais ils ne sont pas réels et ils ne bougent pas, » répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

—**Oui, j'en ai vu, dit Ron, penché sur un massif de pivoines. Mais ce ne sont pas de vrais gnomes, on dirait des petits pères Noël grassouillets avec des brouettes et des cannes à pêche... **

**Il y eut soudain une grande agitation dans les pivoines qui se mirent à remuer en tous sens et Ron se redressa en tenant une créature à la main.**

—**Ça, c'est un vrai gnome, dit-il d'un air sombre. **

—**Fishmoilapaix ! Fishmoilapaix ! couina le gnome. **

**Il n'avait en effet rien à voir avec un père Noël. Il était petit avec une peau comme du cuir, et une grosse tête chauve couverte de verrues qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pomme de terre. Ron le tenait à bout de bras tandis que la créature essayait de lui donner des coups de ses petits pieds noueux. Ron l'attrapa par les chevilles et le retourna la tête en bas. **

—**C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, dit-il. **

**Il leva le gnome au-dessus de sa tête (« Fishmoilapaix ! ») et le fit tourner comme un lasso.**

**En voyant l'expression choquée de Harry, Ron expliqua :**

—**Ça ne leur fait pas mal. Simplement, il faut leur donner le tournis pour qu'ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de leurs trous à gnomes. **

_« Ça n'a pas l'air très gentil, » dit Lily. Elle n'avait jamais vu un dégnomage avant._

_« Ça ne leur fait pas vraiment mal, » dit James._

« Oui, je pense même qu'ils aiment ça, » sourit Teddy. « C'est pour ça qu'ils te courent toujours après pour que tu les jettes au loin. »

**Il lâcha les chevilles de la créature : celle-ci fit alors un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans le champ qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la haie. **

« Argh... c'est rien, » se moqua James.

—**Ridicule ! dit Fred. Je te parie que j'arrive à lancer le mien plus loin que la souche d'arbre, là-bas. **

**Harry apprit très vite à ne pas trop éprouver de pitié pour les gnomes. Il décida de laisser simplement tomber de l'autre côté de la haie le premier qu'il attrapa, mais le gnome, sentant une faiblesse de sa part, lui planta dans le doigt ses dents tranchantes comme un rasoir et Harry dut secouer frénétiquement sa main pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise jusqu'à ce que... **

—**Bravo, Harry ! Tu l'as lancé au moins à quinze mètres.**

« Heu... c'est mieux, » dit James.

« Tu sais que tu n'en a jamais jeté un aussi loin, » dit Lily.

« Oui, mais maintenant tu connais la clé pour les lancer plus loins.. les laisser te mordre, » rit Al.

**Bientôt, les gnomes se mirent à voler en tous sens. **

—**Ils ne sont pas très malins, dit George qui en avait attrapé cinq ou six d'un coup. Dès qu'il s'aperçoivent que le dégnomage a commencé, ils sortent de leurs trous pour regarder ce qui se passe. Depuis le temps, on pensait qu'ils auraient appris à se cacher. **

**La foule des gnomes qui avaient atterri dans le champ s'éloignait en désordre, le dos rond, la démarche incertaine.**

—**Ils reviendront, dit Ron en les regardant disparaître dans la haie, à l'autre bout du champ. Ils adorent venir ici... Papa est trop gentil avec eux, il les trouve drôles. **

« C'est parce qu'ils le sont, » sourit James.

**Au même instant, la porte de la maison claqua. **

—**Il est revenu ! dit George. Papa est rentré ! **

« Ouais! Grand-mère! » cria presque tout le monde.

**Ils traversèrent le jardin en courant et retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. **

**Mr Weasley était affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et fermé les yeux. Il était mince et presque chauve mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient étaient aussi roux que ceux de ses enfants. Mr Weasley était vêtu d'une longue robe verte de sorcier, couverte de poussière et usée par les longs voyages. **

—**Quelle nuit, marmonna-t-il en attrapant la théière à tâtons. **

**Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table. **

—**Neuf interventions ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Neuf ! Un certain Mondingus Fletcher a essayé de me jeter un sort pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. **

_« Je me demande combien de personnes sont mentionnées à travers ces livres avant qu'on réalise qui elles sont, » songea Harry._

« Qui est Mondingus Fletcher? » demanda James.

« Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que nous finirons par le savoir, » répondit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« J'en ferais la liste, » dit Hermione._

_« Hermione, ce n'est pas si... » commença Harry._

_« Je suis curieuse, moi aussi, » fit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

**Il avala une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.**

—**Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Papa ? demanda Fred avec intérêt. **

—**Oh, quelques clés rétrécissantes et une bouilloire mordeuse, répondit Mr Weasley en bâillant. Il y a eu pas mal de sales histoires qui ne relevaient pas de mon département. Mortlake a dû répondre à quelques questions concernant des furets très étranges mais c'est du ressort de la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, Dieu merci...**

—**Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à fabriquer des clés rétrécissantes ? s'étonna George.**

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que oncle George demande ça quand il est le plus susceptible de faire quelque chose comme ça, » rit Rose.

« Papa ne tromperait jamais des Moldus comme ça, » dit Fred avec colère.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » fit Rose, exaspérée. « Je voulais dire, comme blague. »

—**Oh, c'est un simple attrape-Moldus, soupira Mr Weasley. Ils leur vendent des clés qui finissent par disparaître à force de rétrécir, et les Moldus n'arrivent plus à remettre la main dessus... Bien sûr, il est très difficile de faire condamner qui que ce soit, aucun Moldu ne voudra jamais admettre que ses clés rétrécissent. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils les ont perdues. Heureusement, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de nier la magie, même lorsqu'elle leur crève les yeux... mais c'est fou le nombre d'objets que les sorciers s'amusent à transformer... **

—**LES VOITURES PAR EXEMPLE ? **

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ça (la plupart d'entre eux avait eu du mal à contenir leurs rires durant le discours d'Arthur, sachant ce qui allait arrive ensuite).

_« Oh, il est en plein dedans, maintenant, » rit James._

**Mrs Weasley venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. Elle tenait à la main un long tisonnier qu'elle brandissait comme une épée. Mr Weasley ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds et regarda sa femme d'un air coupable. **

—**Les... les voitures, ma chérie ? **

—**Parfaitement, Arthur, les voitures, dit Mrs Weasley, les yeux flamboyants. Imagine un sorcier qui achèterait une vieille voiture rouillée en disant à sa femme qu'il veut simplement la démonter pour voir comment c'est fait, alors qu'en réalité il s'amuse à la trafiquer pour la faire voler. **

« Grand-père, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel, riant avec tout le monde.

_Tout le monde riait à ça, surtout Ron et Ginny. C'était tellement comme papa._

« C'est vrai, » rit James.

**Mr Weasley cligna des yeux.**

—**Tu sais, ma chérie, un sorcier qui ferait ça ne violerait pas la loi, même si... il aurait dû dire la vérité à... sa femme. Il y a une lacune dans la loi quand on y regarde de près... du moment qu'il n'a pas _l'intention_ de faire voler la voiture, le fait qu'elle _puisse_ voler ne... **

_« Je pari qu'il a écrit cette loi, » dit Frank avec un petit rire. Il avait toujours apprécié Arthur._

« Bien deviné, » sourit Teddy.

—**Arthur Weasley, c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour qu'il y ait une lacune dans la loi lorsque tu l'as rédigée ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Simplement pour que tu puisses continuer tes bricolages avec tous ces machins de Moldus qu'il y a dans ton garage ! Et pour ton information personnelle, je te signale que Harry est arrivé ce matin dans la voiture que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire voler ! **

—**Harry ? dit Mr Weasley sans comprendre. Harry qui ? **

_« Harry qui? Quel autre Harry connait-il? » demanda Sirius._

« Il y a Harry... heu... vous savez, je ne peux penser à aucun, » dit Fred en riant.

**Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta en voyant enfin Harry.**

—**Dieu du ciel ! C'est Harry Potter ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Ron nous a tellement parlé de toi... **

—**_Tes fils sont allés chercher Harry chez lui dans cette voiture volante !_ s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? **

_« Ça devrait être bon, » rit Frank, sachant à quel point Arthur pouvait être excité à propos de ses... bricolages._

—**Vraiment, vous l'avez fait voler ? dit Mr Weasley, très intéressé. Et elle a bien marché ? Je... je veux dire...**

Tout le monde éclata d'une nouvelle vague de rire.

« J'adore grand-père, » rit James.

**balbutia-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa femme lancer des éclairs, c'est... c'est très mal, les enfants... Vraiment très mal... **

_Tout le monde éclata de rire._

—**Viens, il vaut mieux les laisser, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry, tandis que Mrs Weasley enflait comme un crapaud-buffle. Je vais te montrer ma chambre. **

**Ils se glissèrent hors de la cuisine et suivirent un couloir étroit jusqu'à un escalier aux marches bancales qui montait en zigzag dans les étages. Au deuxième, une porte était entrouverte. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir des yeux brillants qui le regardaient puis la porte se referma en claquant. **

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, maman, » rit James.

—**Ginny, dit Ron. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'elle soit si timide, d'habitude, on n'arrive pas à la faire taire. **

_« Tu as vraiment une andouille, Ron, » fit Ginny en lui frappant le bras._

_« Aïe... Ginny, j'ai dit ça il y a trois ans, » dit Ron en massant son épaule._

_« Comme si tu ne dirais pas ça maintenant, » fit Ginny en le foudroyant du regard._

_« Très juste, » fit Ron en haussant les épaules, un rictus naissant presque sur ses lèvres._

« Ils n'ont vraiment pas beaucoup changé, » sourit Teddy.

« Non. Papa est toujours une andouille, » rit Rose.

« Et maman le frappe toujours pour ça, » ajouta Lily en riant elle aussi.

**Ils montèrent encore deux volées de marches avant d'arriver devant une porte à la peinture écaillée sur laquelle était écrit : « Chambre de Ronald. » **

**Harry entra dans la pièce. Sa tête touchait presque le plafond incliné qui épousait la forme du toit. Ébloui, il cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans une fournaise : Presque tout dans la chambre de Ron semblait être une nuance d'orange violents:**

« Évidemment, » dit Hugo. « C'est une merveilleuse couleur. »

« C'est hideux, » dit Rose en plissant son nez.

_« C'est vrai, tu es un fan des Canons, » fit joyeusement Sirius._

_« Ouais, et alors? » demanda Ron, sur la défensive. Personne ne pouvait dénigrer les Canons en sa présence, peu importe qu'ils soient derniers en ligue. _

« Toi et papa êtes complètement ridicules à propos de ça, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

_« Ils sont incroyables, n'est-ce pas? » sourit Sirius._

_« Si tu croies que tu es drôle... » fit Ron en lui lançant un regard noir._

_« Non, j'adore vraiment les Canons, » dit Sirius, toujours en souriant._

_« Oh, » sourit Ron. « Ouais, ils sont incroyable. »_

« Tu vois, quelqu'un d'autre pense aussi qu'ils sont incroyables, » fit Hugo en souriant lui aussi.

« Oui et bien, c'est un idiot aussi, » dit Rose.

**le couvre-lit, les murs, même au plafond. presque tout, dans la chambre de Ron, avait une couleur orange clair : le couvre-lit, les murs, et même le plafond. Harry remarqua alors que Ron avait presque entièrement recouvert le papier miteux des murs avec des affiches représentant sept mages et sorcières, toujours les mêmes, tous vêtus de robes orange et tenant à la main des balais qu'ils brandissaient avec énergie. **

—**C'est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? demanda Harry. **

« Non, il aime juste le orange, » se moqua Fred.

—**Les Canons de Chudley, dit Ron en montrant le couvre-lit orange brodé de deux grands « C » et d'un boulet de canon. Ils sont neuvièmes au championnat. **

**Les livres de magie de Ron étaient entassés en désordre à côté d'une pile de B. D. qui semblaient toutes avoir pour héros _Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_.**

« Ce sont mes préférées, » sourit Hugo.

« Mais tu ne ressembles pas du tout à papa, » fit sarcastiquement Rose.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, » protesta Hugo.

**La baguette magique de Ron était posée sur un aquarium rempli de têtards, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté de Croûtard, son gros rat gris qui somnolait dans un rayon de soleil. **

**Harry enjamba un jeu de cartes « auto-battantes » étalées sur le sol et regarda à travers la minuscule fenêtre. Dans le champ, tout en bas, il aperçut une bande de gnomes qui se glissaient un par un à travers la haie du jardin des Weasley. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui le regardait d'un air anxieux, comme s'il attendait son opinion. **

—**C'est un peu petit, dit précipitamment Ron. Pas comme la chambre que tu avais chez les Moldus. Et je suis juste sous le grenier où habite la goule. Elle n'arrête pas de taper sur les tuyaux et de grogner... **

**Mais Harry eut un large sourire.**

—**C'est la plus belle maison que j'aie jamais vue, dit-il.**

**Les oreilles de Ron prirent alors une couleur rosé vif. **

_« Tu en disais pas juste ça pour dire ça, j'espère? » demanda Ron._

« S'il te plait papa, tu dois savoir que oncle Harry adore le Terrier, » grogna Rose.

_« Tu plaisantes? J'aime tout dans ta maison, » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. « C'est un endroit où on vis vraiment. »_

_Après un moment de silence, tout le monde regard Luna dans l'attente qu'elle continue, mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer._

_« Heu... Luna? Vas-tu continuer à lire? » demanda Hermione._

_« Oh, je croyais que je n'étais supposé lire qu'un seul chapitre, » dit Luna._

_« Tu as finit alors? » demanda Ginny et la fille rêveuse hocha la tête._

« J'adore tante Luna, » rit James.

« C'était la fin du chapitre, » dit Rose en passant le livre à Al.

* * *

**Alors? Reviews! S'ils vous plait!**


	5. Chez Flery et Bott

**Chapitre 4! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, tout le monde! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, disons que mon emploi du temps a été légèrement bouleversé. En général, je prenais un chapitre de Alekserdaigle, enlevais sa partie et fic et ne gardais que le texte original pour aller plus vite dans la traduction que tout recopier du livre. Ce n'était pas du vol !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout que je ne sais aps quand je pourrais mettre le prochain, vu que les fics de Choices HP ont été supprimées. Il (ou elle, je sais pas) va les reposter sur un autre site crée par Point Given, mais pour l'instant, elle n'y sont pas encore. Donc, le chaptre suivant viendra quand il pourra.**

**Sinon, amlgré ce que certain disent, je ne fais aucun plagia. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

_« Remus prit le livre des mains de Luna et lut,_ **« Chez Fleury et Bott, »**» lut Al.

« J'adore ce magasin, » sourit Rose.

« On sait, » firent tous les autres.

_« Ah, bien, une autre excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse, » sourit Lily._

_Ginny se raidit à ça, en pensant à ce qui s'y était passé et tout ce que cela avait entrainé. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir gérer lire ce livre (elle avait toujours des cauchemars de cette période). Harry mit son bras autour d'elle et l'enserra étroitement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, je suis juste là, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais cela la fit se sentir vraiment mieux._

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ce que ça laisse entendre, » dit Lily. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre avis? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Al. Mais il savait que ça devait être mauvais si sa mère était aussi gravement affectée.

**La vie au «Terrier» n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Harry avait connu à Privet Drive.**

« Quoi? Est-ce qu'il croyait que ça serait pareil? » se moqua Fred.

_« J'en suis sûr, vu que les Weasley t'aiment vraiment, » dit Sirius._

**Les Dursley tenaient à ce que tout soit propre et en ordre, alors que la maison des Weasley baignait dans l'étrange et l'imprévisible.**

« Surtout quand les jumeaux sont dans les parages, » sourit Fred.

**Harry fut stupéfait la premier fois que le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée lui cria: « Remets ta chemise dans ton pantalon, espèce de débraillé! » La goule qui habitait le grenier se mettait à hurler et a jouer des tuyaux de plomb chaque fois que la maison lui paraissait trop calme et les petites explosions qu'on entendait retentir de temps à autre dans la chambre de Fred et George étaient considérées comme parfaitement normales.**

« C'est vrai pour moi aussi, » dit fièrement James.

« Pas moi, » sourit Fred. « La moitié de mes explosions se passent dans le salon quand je suis en train d'aider papa. »

**Ce que Harry trouvait le plus insolite, cependant, ce n'était pas le miroir parlant, ni la goule turbulente, mais plutôt le fait que tout le monde semblait avoir de la sympathie pour lui.**

**Mrs Weasley s'inquiétait de l'état de ses chaussettes et essayait de le forcer à reprendre quatre fois de chaque plat.**

« Regardons les choses en face, Harry en a probablement besoin, » fit Teddy avec un petit rire, même s'il avait aussi l'air triste.

**Mr Weasley aimait bien que Harry prenne place à côté de lui pendant le dîner pour pouvoir le bombarder de questions sur la vie chez les Moldus en lui demandant notamment comment marchait les prises de courant ou le service postal.**

_« Heu... » fit soudainement Harry en ayant une pensée terrible. Mais il hésita. Voulait-il vraiment demander ça?_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda James. « Je n'ai rien vu qui puisse l'amener à poser une question. »

« Alors peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis un moment et qu'il vient tout juste de s'en souvenir, » fit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry? » demanda Ron._

_« Non, rien, » fit rapidement Harry._

_« Tu n'es pas bon menteur, Harry, » dit Ginny. « Pas pour moi, du moins. »_

_« Je me demandais juste si... enfin... si tes parents m'appréciaient seulement parce que... » balbutia Harry._

« Oh! » fit James avec une grimace. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il pensait ça. »

« Comment peut-il ne pas savoir qu'ils l'aiment? » demanda Lily, incrédule.

« Ce doit être dur pour lui, » dit pensivement Teddy. Il savait où Harry voulait en venir, plus que quiconque dans la pièce. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents, mais il avait été élevé avec amour. Par conséquent, il était dur, même pour lui, de comprendre Harry dans cette situation. « La façon dont il a été élevé... et ensuite il est célèbre et tout le monde l'adore... heu, «Harry Potter», du moins... Je ne sais pas. »

_« Je sais que tu es plus intelligent que ça, » coupa froidement Ginny. « Maman et papa t'aiment parce que tu es toi... ton nom n'a rien à voir avec ça. »_

_« Comment le sais-tu? » demanda Harry et Ginny commença vraiment à s'énerver._

_« Parce que maman m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu étais un gentil garçon avant qu'elle sache même qui tu étais. Et papa se moque de qui est quelqu'un. Tant que cette personne est sympathique, c'est tout ce qui importe, » fit Ginny en essayant de ne pas crier._

_« D'accord, soupira Harry, mais il souriait._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais ça, » fit Ginny avec incrédulité._

« C'est vraiment difficile à croire, » dit James.

_« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé ça avant, je me le suis juste demandé maintenant, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Mais pourquoi... je croyais que tu les connaissais mieux que ça, » dit Ginny qui commençait encore à s'énerver._

_« Je ne disais pas que je croyais que c'était pour ça qu'il se souciaient de moi, j'ai juste... » fit Harry embarrassé._

_« J'ai compris, » fit Ginny en respirant profondément. Il était toujours si peu sûr de lui. « Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais mignon... quand je t'ai vu à King's Cross, je pensais que tu étais vraiment mignon. »_

« Aw... » roucoula Lily.

_« Donc, tu es en train de dire que tu avais le béguin pour moi ? » demanda Harry avec scepticisme._

_« Non... j'avais le béguin pour «Harry Potter», dit-elle tristement. Elle aurait vraiment aimé pourvoir lui donner une réponse différente. « J'étais juste heureuse que tu sois mignon. »_

« Au moins, il y a ça, » sourit Victoire.

_« Et bien je suppose que c'est quelque chose, » sourit Harry en l'entourant de ses bras à nouveau._

_« Tu sais, je pense que c'est la première fois que tu admets avoir eu le béguin pour Harry, » dit Ron._

_« La ferme, » grogna Ginny en rougissant._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

—**Fascinant! S'exclamait-il lorsque Harry lui expliquait le fonctionnement du téléphone. Très ingénieuse, vraiment, cette façon qu'ont les Moldus de se débrouiller sans avoir recours à la magie.**

**Un beau matin, alors qu'il avait déjà passé une semaine au «Terrier», il eut alors des nouvelles de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, il trouva Mr et Mrs Weasley assis avec Ginny à la table de la cuisine. Il y eut alors un grand bruit: en voyant Harry, Ginny avait fait involontairement tomber son bol de céréales sur le sol.**

« Pauvre maman, » rit Lily.

**D'une manière générale, Ginny avait une très nette tendance à faire tomber toutes sortes d'objets chaque fois que Harry entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà. Elle plongea aussitôt sous la table pour récupérer son bol. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, le teint de son visage évoquait la couleur du soleil couchant,**

_C'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait à ce moment._

Tout le monde rit.

**mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'assit et prit les toasts que Mrs Weasley lui offrit.**

« Maman a de la chance que papa ne soit pas comme James, » dit Lily. « Il aurait rigolé. »

« Je suis pas sûr... ça dépend si je sais que la fille à le béguin pour moi ou non, » dit James en haussant les épaules. « Je ne ferais pas ça exprès. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Lily avec scepticisme.

« Ouais, » dit James. « On ne plaisante pas avec ça. »

« Oui, on aime quand c'est drôle... pas douloureux, » dit Fred.

_« C'était gentil, » dit Alice._

_« Oui, tu es un gentleman. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton père, » dit Lily en foudroyant James du regard qui était en train de ricaner avec le reste des garçons._

—**Vous avez une lettre de l'école, dit Mrs Weasley en donnant à Ron et à Harry deux enveloppes identiques en parchemin jauni sur lesquelles leurs noms étaient écrit à l'encre verte. Dumbledore sait déjà que tu es ici, Harry. Rien ne lui échappe. Vous aussi, vous avez du courrier, ajouta t-elle lorsque Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, encore vêtus de leur pyjamas.**

**Pendant quelques minutes, un grand silence accompagna la lecture des lettres. Celle de Harry lui indiquait qu'il devrait prendre le Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross, comme d'habitude, à la date du premier septembre. Elle contenait également la liste des nouveaux livres qui lui seraient nécessaires au cours de l'année.**

**« Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants:**

_**Les livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2),**_** par Miranda Fauconnette.**

_**Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort,**_** par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

_**Vadrouilles avec les Goules,**_** par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

_**Vacances avec les Harpies,**_** par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

_« Merlin, ça fait beaucoup de livres de Lockhart, » s'exclama Frank._

« C'est vrai. Je me demande s'il est un temps soit peu doué, » fit pensivement Rose.

« Je crois que c'est celui qu'utilise oncle Ron pour taquiner tante Hermione qui l'aurait beaucoup aimé, » sourit Teddy.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » sourit Rose. « Mais, est-ce qu'ils n'en parlaient pas comme d'un imposteur? »

« Oui, » dit Teddy. « Mais je suppose que la personne enseignant la classe doit être un grand fan. »

_« Il y a encore quatre livres de plus, » dit Remus._

_« Je pari que c'est une sorcière, » ricana James._

_« Nan, je pari que c'est Lockhart lui même, » rit Sirius._

_« Impossible, même lui n'est pas si obtus, » dit James._

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » demanda James à Fred.

« Je ne connais pas du tout ce type, donc c'est difficile à dire, » dit Fred. « Mais avec l'indice de tante Hermione, ce serait logique que ce soit lui. »

« D'accord, » sourit James. « C'est ce que je pensais aussi. »

« Si c'est le cas, ça rendra l'année intéressante, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

_« Deux Gallions, » fit Sirius._

_« Pari tenu, » dit James avec un rictus._

_« Est-ce que vous pariez sur tout ? » demanda Hermione._

« Oh, allez maman, c'est marrant, » fit Hugo.

_« A peu près, » répondit James en haussant les épaules._

_**Randonnées avec les trolls,**_** Par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

_**Voyages avec les vampires, **_**par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

_**Promenades avec les loups-garous, **_**par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

_**Une année avec le Yéti,**_** par Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Fred, qui avait fini de lire sa propre liste, jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de Harry par-dessus son épaule.**

—**Toi aussi, tu dois acheter tous les livres de Lockhart! dit-il. Le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal doit être un de ses fans. C'est sûrement une sorcière.**

**Fred croisa alors le regard de sa mère et préféra s'intéresser au pot de confiture sans insister davantage**

—**Tout ça ne va pas être très bon marché, dit George en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents. Les livres de Lockhart sont hors de prix.**

« Je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que oncle George soit consciencieux de cette façon, » dit Rose.

« Papa est plus prévenant qu'il n'en n'a l'air, » dit Fred en haussant les épaules. « Il n'aime simplement pas le montrer la plupart du temps. »

—**On s'arrangera, dit Mrs Weasley, mais elle paraissait préoccupée. Je pense que nous pourrons acheter la plupart des affaires de Ginny d'occasion.**

_« Donc, tu es juste une année derrière eux, » dit Lily._

_« J'ai seulement un an et douze jour de moins que Harry, » dit Ginny._

« Et presque deux ans de moins que maman, » dit Rose.

—**Ah bon? Tu vas à Poudlard cette année? Demanda Harry à Ginny.**

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants et posa le coude dans le beurre.**

« Super réaction ! » rit James avec tous les garçons.

« Oui, je constate que tu ne rirais pas d'une fille qui te ferais ça, » fit froidement Lily.

« J'essaierais... » rit James. « Mais allez, Lily, c'était drôle... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » gloussa Lily.

_Ron éclata complètement de rire à ça jusqu'à ce que Hermione le frappe sur le dessus de la tête en le foudroyant de regard._

_Ginny, bien sûr, était rouge et avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras. « Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre ça dans le livre? »_

_« Désolé, » dit Harry en la rapprochant de lui. « Mais je pensais que c'était mignon, » dit-il dans son oreille ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. »_

**Heureusement, Harry fut le seul à remarquer, car au même instant, Percy, le frère aîné de Ron, entra dans la cuisine. Il était déjà habillé, son insigne de Préfet de Poudlard épinglé sur son débardeur en tricot.**

« Quelle andouille... ce sont les vacances d'été. Le badge ne veut rien dire, ici, » fit Fred.

—**Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton énergique. Belle journée.**

**Il s'assit à la seule place libre mais il se releva d'un bond en ôtant de la chaise un vieux plumeau gris... ce fût tout au moins ce que Harry crut voir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la chose respirait.**

—**Errol! S'exclama Ron en prenant le hibou inerte dans ses bras et en enlevant la lettre glissée sous son aile. Enfin! Il rapporte la réponse d'Hermione. Je lui ai écrit pour lui dire qu'on allait essayer de te délivrer de chez les Dursley.**

« Je suis sûre que maman a adoré cette lettre, » se moqua Rose. « Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils devraient continuer à utiliser ce hibou. »

**Il porta Errol jusqu'à son perchoir fixé à la porte de derrière et essaya de la poser dessus, mais le hibou retomba aussitôt et Ron dût l'étendre sur la paillasse de l'évier.**

—**Lamentable, marmonna t-il.**

**Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'Hermione et la lut à haute voix:**

_**« Chers Ron et Harry (si tu es là),**_

_**« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, que Harry va bien, et que tu n'as rien fait d'illégal pour le sortir de là, Ron, sinon lui aussi aurait des ennuis.**_

« Et bien, il a eut des ennuis, mais il ne s'est pas fait prendre, » rit Fred.

« Sans parler du fait que c'était vachement formidable, » sourit James.

_« Tu n'étais pas du tout inquiète pour moi, » bouda Ron._

_« Non, ça aurait été de ta faute, » dit Hermione d'un ton pincé, mais elle souriait._

_**Je suis très inquiète et si Harry est en sûreté, dis-le moi très vite, mais tu ferais peut-être bien d'envoyer un autre hibou car celui-là risque fort de ne pas survivre à une tournée supplémentaire.**_

« À quelle distance se trouvait la maison de maman par rapport au « Terrier » ? » demanda Hugo à Rose.

« Assez loin. Grand-père et grand-mère habitent toujours là-bas, » répondit Rose.

_**Je suis très absorbée par le travail scolaire, bien sûr...**_

—**Quelle idée! Commenta Ron avec horreur. On est en vacances!**

_« Nous avons toujours des devoirs, Ron, » s'indigna Hermione. « Mais je suppose que tu ne t'es même pas soucié de les faire. »_

_Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules._

« Je suppose que ça répond à la question de savoir si papa faisait ses devoirs de vacances, ou non, » rit Rose. Elle lui avait demandé, une fois, s'il faisait les siens pendant les dernières vacances d'été. Il avait juste sourit et lui avait dit de faire le sien.

… _**et j'irai à Londres mercredi prochain avec mes parents acheter les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse?**_

_**Dépêches-toi de me raconter ce qui s'est passé.**_

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Hermione.**_

_« Que des amitiés ? » taquina Sirius. *****_

_« Oui, pourquoi? Je signe toujours mes lettres comme ça, » répliqua Hermione en essayant très fort de ne pas rougir. (elle ne réussit pas vraiment, mais au moins, personne ne réalisa à quel point Sirius avait raison avec ce commentaire)_

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

—**Tout ça me paraît très bien, nous n'aurons qu'à aller chercher vos affaires le même jour, dit Mrs Weasley en commençant à débarrasser la table. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, aujourd'hui?**

« Je pourrais le deviner sans même y penser, » se moqua Fred. « Ils vont faire du tricot. »

« Oh, et moi qui pensait qu'ils allaient jouer au Quidditch, » dit James en se frappant le front. « Je suppose que j'avais tort. »

**Harry, Ron, Fred et George avaient l'intention de monter sur la colline où les Weasley possédaient un petit pré entouré d'arbres qui le cachaient à la vue des habitants du village. Là, ils pouvaient s'entraîner au Quidditch à condition de ne pas voler trop haut.**

_« Cool ! » firent James et Sirius._

« Ouais, mais notre terrain est meilleur, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

**Il leur était impossible, en revanche, de se servir de véritables balles de Quidditch qui risquaient de s'échapper et de trahir leur présence. À la place, ils se jetaient des pommes qu'ils s'exerçaient à rattraper. Chacun volait à tour de rôle sur le Nimbus 2000 de Harry. C'était de très loin le meilleur balai dont ils disposaient. La vieille Étoile Filante de Ron se faisaient souvent dépasser par des papillons.**

« Je ne crois pas que j'atais entendu parler d'une Étoile filante, » dit James en faisant la grimace.

_« Ce n'était pas si mauvais, » s'indigna Ron._

_« Désolée, Ron, mais si, » le taquina Ginny._

**Cinq minutes plus tard, ils montaient le flanc de la colline, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Ils avaient demandé à Percy s'il voulait se joindre à eux, mais il avait répondu qu'il était trop occupé.**

« Comme s'il voudrait se joindre à eux, de toute façon... oncle Percy ne sait vraiment pas voler, » dit James.

_« Vous lui avez demandé à lui, mais pas à moi, » fit amèrement Ginny._

_« Maman nous aurait tué si on t'avait laissé joué. En plus, Harry était là. Tu ne serais pas venu à moins d'un kilomètre de nous, de toute façon, » dit Ron._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

« Hum... C'est difficile. Être trop près de la personne pour qui tu as le béguin, ou le Quidditch, » rit James.

**Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait vu Percy aux heures de repas. Le reste du temps, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre.**

—**J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique, dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne le reconnais plus. Les résultats de ses examens lui ont été envoyés là veille de ton arrivée. Il a obtenu douze BUSE et il s'en est à peine vanté.**

« C'est inhabituel, » dit Teddy. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, il parlait plus souvent aux adultes. « Oncle Percy semble toujours être en train de parler d'un projet de loi quelconque ou d'une chose qu'il a aidé à faire passer. »

« Ça va avec la théorie de la petite amie de Cornedrue, » sourit Victoire. « Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre l'arrêterait. »

—**Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, expliqua George en voyant le regard interrogatif de Harry. Bill aussi en avait obtenu douze. Si on n'y prend pas garde, on va avoir un autre Préfet-en-Chef dans la famille. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas à cette infamie.**

« Hmph... ils donnent presque l'impression que oncle Bill a de quoi avoir honte, » dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. « Et ça ne peut pas être plus loin de la vérité. »

« Ouais, oncle Bill doit avoir été le bon type de Préfet-en-Chef, » rit James. « Contrairement à sa fille. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à respecter le règlement de l'école, » dit Victoire d'un air hautain. « Et je n'allais pas les briser simplement parce que tu avais des ennuis. »

« Tu es ma cousine, tu es supposée me soutenir, » dit James en boudant.

« Ça n'aurait pas été juste, » dit Victoire. « Et tu n'aurais rien appris si je t'avais laissé t'en tirer. »

« Et qu'est-ce que qu'il a apprit, amour... il cause toujours des problèmes tout le temps, » sourit Teddy. Il connaissait la réponse à ça.

« Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que je devais m'échapper plus vite de la scène de crime, » dit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Précisément, » fit Victoire, en lui retournant son rictus. « Exactement ce que j'essayais de t'apprendre.

« Quoi ? » fit James, confus et incrédule.

« Je suis mariée à cet idiot. Tu crois que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour? » demanda Victoire en riant.

« Tu es sérieuse? » demanda James, toujours avec la même expression.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, » rit Teddy.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça, » dit Rose, en se sentant trahie.

« Oh, Rose, tu sais que tu causes ta part de problèmes quand tu veux, » dit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose, » soupira Rose.

_« Il n'y a rien de mal à être Préfet-en-Chef, » dit Alice en défense de son petit ami qui avait l'avait été, l'année avant James._

**Bill était l'aîné des frères Weasley. Lui et Charlie, le frère cadet, avaient déjà terminé leurs études à Poudlard. Harry ne les avait jamais rencontrés, mais il savait que Charlie étudiait les dragons en Roumanie, et que Bill était en Égypte où il travaillait pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.**

—**Je me demande comment Papa et Maman vont se débrouiller pour acheter nos fournitures scolaire, cette année, dit George. Tous les livres de Lockhart en cinq exemplaires! En plus, Ginny va avoir besoin de robes, d'une baguette magique et de tout le reste...**

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de cinq exemplaires. Ils peuvent en prendre trois et partager, » dit Rose.

**Harry resta silencieux. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. L'un des coffres de la banque Gringotts, à Londres, renfermait une petite fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée.**

« Et une encore plus grande dont il n'a pas encore connaissance, » dit Teddy.

**Bien sûr, c'était seulement en monnaie de sorcier qu'il était riche: on ne pouvait pas utiliser les Gallions, les Mornilles et les Noises dans les magasins de Moldus.**

« Mais tu peux les échanger à Gringotts et ainsi obtenir de l'argent moldu, » dit Rose.

**Il s'était abstenu, pourtant, de révéler aux Dursley l'existence de son compte à la banque Gringotts. À son avis, leur aversion de tout ce qui touchait à la magie n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dédaigner un gros tas d'or.**

_Ron se tortilla inconfortablement à la mention de l'argent de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à surmonter sa jalousie pour ça._

« Et bien, il en a maintenant, » dit Rose. « Du moins, pour la plupart. »

« Oui, il suffisait pour lui de gagner son propre argent pour aider sa famille, » dit Teddy. Ron et Hermione avaient tous deux un bon salaire et n'étaient jamais à court d'argent (même si Harry avait toujours plus d'argent qu'eux, bien sûr).

**Le mercredi suivant, Mrs Weasley les réveilla de bonne heure. Après avoir avalé chacun une douzaine de sandwiches au bacon,**

« Miam, j'adore les petits déjeuners chez grand-mère, » dit Hugo.

**ils enfilèrent leurs veste et Mrs Weasley prit un pot de fleurs vide posé sur la cheminée.**

—**Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup, Arthur, soupira-t-elle en regardant au fond du pot. Il faudra qu'on en rachète aujourd'hui... En tout cas, les invités d'abord! Après toi, Harry, mon chéri.**

**Et elle lui présenta le pot de fleur.**

**Harry les fixa tous tandis qu'ils le regardaient.**

_« Tu ne connais pas la poudre de cheminette? » demanda Sirius._

« Papa ne sait vraiment rien des sorciers, n'est-ce pas? » fit Al.

« Apparemment non, » dit Rose. Il aurait du lire plus eux quand il a apprit qu'il en était un. »

« Est-ce que c'est ta réponse pour tout? » demanda Scorpius. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors je ferais bien d'aller chercher? »

« Oui, en gros, » fit froidement Rose.

_« Les Moldus n'utilisent pas la poudre de cheminette. Je n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules._

_« Tu aurais vraiment dû lire davantage... » commença Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta quand Harry lui lança un regard noir._

—**Que... Qu'est-ce que ce que je dois faire? Balbutia t-il?**

_« Merlin, tu étais mignon quand tu étais tout confus, » sourit Ginny et Harry rougit._

« Au moins, maman peut lui renvoyer la pareille, maintenant, » gloussa Lily.

—**Il n'a jamais prit la poudre de cheminette! S'exclama soudain Ron. Désolé, Harry, j'avais oublié.**

—**Jamais ? S'étonna Mr Weasley. Comment as-tu fait pour aller acheter tes affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'année dernière?**

—**J'ai pris le métro...**

—**Vraiment? Dit Mr Weasley, très intéressé. Est-ce qu'il y a des _escapators_? Comment ça marche?**

« Grand-père, » dit Rose, exaspérée, mais souriante.

_« Est-ce qu'il veut dire escalators? » sourit Lily._

_« Je crois, » dit Hermione, et elle partagea un affectueux sourire avec Harry à la pensée d'Arthur et de son obsession sans fin de toute chose moldue._

—**Je t'en prie, Arthur, pas maintenant, coupa Mrs Weasley. La poudre de cheminette, ça va beaucoup plus vite, mon chéri, mais si tu ne t'en es jamais servi...**

—**Ça se passera très bien, M'man, dit Fred. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu n'auras qu'à regarder comment on fait.**

« Qui veut parier qu'il va atterrir dans le mauvais âtre? » demanda Fred en riant.

« Pas moi. Connaissant la chance de papa, c'est très probable, » soupira Al.

_« Tu allais bien, j'espère ? » s'inquiéta Lily._

_« Et bien ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire par aller bien, » dit Harry en lui souriant mystérieusement._

_« Je haïs vraiment ce sourire, » fit Lily. Il semblait l'utiliser simplement pour la rendre plus inquiète ou curieuse._

« Papa peut être vraiment diabolique comme ça, » rit James.

**Il prit dans le pot de fleurs une pincée de poudre étincelante, s'avança vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre au milieu des flammes.**

**Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur vert émeraude et s'éleva soudain plus haut que Fred qui pénétra dans la cheminée en criant: « Chemin de Traverse ! » avant de disparaître.**

—**Il faudra parler bien fort quand tu donneras l'adresse, mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley à Harry pendant que George plongeait la main dans le pot de fleurs. Et fais attention à ne pas te tromper d'âtre...**

« Tu lui donnes trop à penser, » dit Rose. « Reste simple. »

—**De quoi? Demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet tandis que les flammes grondaient à nouveau en emportant George.**

—**Il y a beaucoup de cheminées chez les sorciers, mais si tu articules clairement...**

—**Il se débrouilleras très bien, Molly, ne l'ennuie pas, dit Mr Weasley en prenant à son tour une pincée de poudre.**

—**Mais, chéri, si jamais il se perd, qu'est-ce que nous dirons à son oncle et à sa tante?**

Tout le monde fronça des sourcils à ça, sachant à quel point les Dursley se ficheraient de ça.

_« Comme s'ils s'en soucieraient, » dit James. « Les Weasley s'en soucient de toute évidence plus. »_

—**Ils s'en ficheraient complètement, la rassura Harry. Dudley trouverait la plaisanterie excellente si jamais je me perdais dans le conduit d'une cheminée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.**

« Mais ça ferait un formidable titre ! » rit Fred. « Harry Potter Retrouvé Coincé Dans une Cheminée ! »

« Oh oui, vachement formidable, » se moqua Rose.

—**Très bien... dans ce cas... tu n'as qu'à partir après Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley. Dès que tu pénétreras dans les flammes, annonce bien fort ta destination...**

—**Et garde les bras le long du corps, conseilla Ron.**

—**Et ferme les yeux, ajouta Mrs Weasley, à cause de la suie...**

—**Et ne bouge pas, sinon tu risques de tomber dans la mauvaise cheminée, dit Ron.**

« Bon sang, contentez-vous de la laisser partir, » dit Fred avec impatience.

—**Mais surtout ne panique pas et ne sors pas trop tôt. Attends le moment où tu verras Fred et George.**

_« Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils t'aident beaucoup, » dit Frank._

**S'efforçant de garder tous ces conseils en mémoire, Harry prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'approcha du feu. Il inspira profondément, jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et fit un pas en avant. Les flammes n'étaient plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'adresse et avala aussitôt un nuage de cendre.**

—**Che... che... min de... Tra... verse, balbutia t-il en toussant.**

« Ça ne sent pas bon, » dirent Rose et Fred en même temps, bien que d'une voix très différente.

**Il eut alors l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il lui sembla qu'il tournait sur lui même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, mais les flammes vertes qui dansaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient mal au cœur... Son coude heurta quelque chose de dur et il colla les bras le long du corps en continuant de tourner,**

« Tu aurais dû écouter papa, alors, » dit Hugo.

**tourner, tourner... A présent, c'était comme si des mains glacées le giflaient à toute volée... Il entrouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes et vit défiler un flot indistinct de cheminées qui lui laissaient apercevoir e un éclair des maisons inconnues... Les sandwiches au bacon remuaient dangereusement dans son estomac... Il referma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que tout s'arrête enfin... et tomba la tête la première sur un sol de pierre froide en sentant ses lunettes se briser sous le choc.**

« C'est ce qu'il a de pire à avoir des lunettes, » gémit Al. Il était le seul présent à porter des lunettes.

« Ouais, ça doit être nul, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

**Meurtri, étourdi, couvert de suie, il se releva précautionneusement en maintenant ses lunettes cassées contre son nez. Il regarda autour de lui et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un foyer de cheminée, dans un endroit mal éclairé qui paraissait être une grande boutique de sorciers... mais rien de ce qui était exposé là n'avait la moindre chance de figurer sur une liste de fournitures du collège Poudlard!**

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Victoire.

« Pourquoi? Il doit être dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » dit James.

« C'est bien pour ça que je n'aime pas ça, » rétorqua Victoire. « Surtout étant donné qu'il est seul. »

**Dans une vitrine proche, il y avait une main desséchée posée sur un coussin, un jeu de cartes tachées de sang et un gros œil de verre. Des masques sinistres accrochés aux murs semblaient jeter des regards sournois, un assortiment d'ossements humains étaient disposés sur le comptoir et toutes sortes d'instruments pointus et rouillés pendaient du plafond. Pire encore, la rue étroite et sombre que Harry apercevait de l'autre côté de la vitrine n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Chemin de Traverse.**

_« Tu es dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » dit Sirius._

_« Comment tu sais ça? » demanda Lily._

_« Ma chère vieille mère m'y a emmené parfois, » dit Sirius avec amertume._

**Il fallait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Le nez toujours douloureux après sa chute, Harry se glissa silencieusement vers la porte de la boutique. Il n'était encore qu'à mi-chemin lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la vitrine deux silhouettes qui s'apprêtaient à entrer. Or, l'un des deux arrivants était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait — égaré, couvert de suie et les lunettes cassées: il s'agissait en effet de Drago Malfoy.**

« Argh, » grogna Scorpius. « J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne te trouvent pas ici. »

« Pourquoi...? Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment lui faire quoi que ce soit, » dit Al.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de mon grand-père, » fit amèrement Scorpius.

**Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et repéra une grande armoire à sa gauche. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et referma les portes sur lui en laissant une mince ouverture à travers laquelle il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la boutique.**

_Les ados du futur tressaillirent à la mention de l'armoire, sachant comment cela allait aider les Mangemorts à pénétrer dans Poudlard lors de la sixième année du Trio._

« De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? » demanda Rose.

« Je ne sais pas pour l'armoire, mais je sais que c'est la bataille où papa a été blessé, » dit tristement Victoire. Bill avait toujours de graves cicatrices à cause de ça.

Rose soupira. Elle savait ça, elle aussi.

**Quelques instants plus tard, une cloche sonna et Malfoy entra.**

**L'homme qui le suivait ne pouvait être que son père.**

Scorpius se tortilla quand il entendit ça.

_James et Sirius laissèrent échapper un sifflement à la mention de Malfoy sénior._

**Il avait le même visage au teint pâle et au nez pointu, les mêmes yeux gris et froids.**

« C'est le même que toi, mais je ne pense pas que tes yeux sont froids, » dit Lily en espérant que ça lui remonterait un peu le moral.

« Je suppose, » dit Scorpius en lui offrant un vrai sourire.

« Oui, ça doit être parce que tu es autorisé à t'amuser et rire un peu, » plaisanta Rose.

**Mr Malfoy traversa la boutique, en jetant un regard nonchalant sur les objets exposés, et agita une clochette posée sur le comptoir.**

—**Ne touche à rien, Drago, dit-il en se tournant vers son fils.**

—**Je croyais que tu voulais m'acheter un cadeau, répondit Malfoy qui avait tendu la main vers l'œil de verre.**

—**Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'acheter un balai de course, dit son père en tapotant des doigts sur le comptoir.**

—**A quoi bon, si je ne suis même pas dans l'équipe, répliqua Mr Malfoy avec mauvaise humeur? Harry Potter, lui, a eu un Nimbus 2000 l'année dernière. Par autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse jouer dans de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Il n'est même pas si bon que ça, c'est simplement parce qu'il est célèbre... célèbre à cause de cette stupide _cicatrice_ sur le front...**

« Ha! Il est jaloux, » rit James avant de froncer les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, papa n'est même pas si bon que ça? Il est brillant... »

« Tu viens de le dire, il est juste jaloux, » soupira Scorpius. « Il sait que Harry est un bon joueur. »

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, espèce d'idiot! Harry est un excellent Attrapeur! » cria James._

**Malfoy se pencha pour examiner une étagère remplie de crânes humains.**

—**Tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est tellement intelligent, le merveilleux Potter, avec sa cicatrice et son balai...**

—**Tu m'as déjà répété ça une bonne douzaine de fois, dit Mr Malfoy en jetant à son fils un regard noir. Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est guère... prudent... de ne pas manifester la plus grande admiration pour Harry Potter, étant donné que la plupart d'entre nous le considèrent comme un héros qui a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ah, Mr Barjow.**

**Un homme aux épaules voutées venait d'apparaître derrière le comptoir. D'un geste de la main, il ramena en arrière les longs cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur le front.**

—**Mr Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Mr Barjow d'une voix aussi huileuse que ses cheveux. Je suis ravi, vraiment... et le jeune monsieur Malfoy est là également, je suis enchanté... Que puis-je faire pour vous? Il faut absolument que je vous montre ce que je viens de recevoir aujourd'hui même, à un prix très raisonnable...**

—**Cette fois, Mr Barjow, je n'achète pas, je vends, coupa Mr Malfoy.**

—**Vous vendez?**

**Le sourire de Mr Barjow s'effaça quelque peu.**

—**Vous savez sûrement que le ministère multiplie les perquisitions, dit Mr Malfoy en sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula pour le faire lire à Mr Barjow. Or, il se trouve que j'ai chez moi quelques.. disons... objets qui pourraient me causer d'éventuels désagréments si jamais le ministère s'avisait de...**

« Bien, l'idiot mauvais a peur, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

**Mr Barjow fixa un mince-nez devant ses yeux et examina la liste.**

—**Le ministère n'irait quand même pas s'en prendre à vous, Monsieur?**

_« Pas avec l'argent que tu payes, » fit sombrement Sirius. « Je ne peux pas croire que Cissy ait épousé cet idiot. »_

Scorpius se tortilla aussi à ça. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas dire quoique ce soit contre sa grand-mère parce qu'il était vraiment très proche d'elle et l'aimait chèrement.

_« Cissy? » interrogea Alice._

_« Narcissa. C'est ma cousine et elle a épousé cet idiot il y a quelques mois, » grogna Sirius._

_« Donc, ça veut dire que Drago est aussi ton cousin, » dit Frank avec stupéfaction, vu que Sirius n'avait pas arrêté de dire du mal de lui depuis le dernier livre._

« Comme si Patmol allait laisser ce petit état de fait l'arrêter, » se moqua Fred.

« Par ailleurs, il hait sa famille, » dit Teddy en connaissance de cause.

« Et sa famille ne l'aime vraiment pas, » dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en savait vraiment pas beaucoup sur cet homme, mais il savait au moins ça.

_« J'ai choisis de ne pas penser à ça, il ressemble trop à son père, » dit Sirius en plissant le front. « Ce qui est vraiment dommage. Cissy n'était pas si mauvaise. Elle ne se défendait simplement pas assez._

Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à ça... c'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

_Bella, en revanche... »_

Tout le monde tressaillit à ce nom, surtout vu qu'il l'avait appelé «Bella» d'une façon aussi familière.

_La voix de Sirius se perdit. Ses yeux étaient sombre. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire combien Bellatrix était mauvaise._

_Neville fronça les sourcils à ça._

_« Bellatrix Lestrange, » fit amèrement Frank. Elle avait déjà causé de nombreux problèmes. « Désolé Sirius, mais tu as vraiment une famille sinistre. »_

« Tous ne le sont pas, » dit Teddy en faisant la moue.

« Oui, Scorpius n'est pas mal, » fit Victoire avec un sourire narquois en direction de son mari. Ce dernier n'en bouda que davantage.

« Je pense que tu es bien, Teddy, » sourit Lily.

« Merci Lily, » dit Teddy en lui retournant son sourire.

_« Ouais je sais. Le seul membre décent de ma famille, à part moi, c'est ma cousine Andromeda, _

Teddy se figea sur place à la mention de sa grand-mère en pensant vers où ça se dirigeait.. il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère soit mentionnée si tôt et fut pris par surprise.

_elle a épousé un Né-Moldu et s'est retrouvée reniée par la famille. Mais elle a eut une gamine vraiment mignonne, n'est-ce pas, Lunard? »_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demande à Lunard? » rit James en regardant Teddy. Mais ce dernier était toujours figé tandis qu'un sourire commençait à se former sur son visage.

_« Oui, Dora est mignonne, » dit Remus et les ados du futur eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire très fort à ça._

_« Comment la connais-tu? » demanda Ginny sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

_« Sirius nous a invité pour la fête de son troisième anniversaire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de suivre Lunard partout après qu'il lui ait montré cette astuce sur son balai-jouet. C'était hilarant! » fit James et Sirius et lui rirent, de même que tous les ados du futur (Ah, le signe d'une jeune, très jeune amour). « Tu te souviens la fois où Dora s'est prit les pieds dans la table et a envoyer le gâteau voler? »_

_« Heureusement, Andy était suffisamment intelligente pour mettre un enchantement sur le gâteau. Avec Dora dans les parages, rien n'est sûr, » rit Sirius._

« Et bien, on... » fit Al. Il était sur le point de taquiner Teddy sur sa légère maladresse, mais en voyant le visage de son «frère», il décida que ce n'était pas le moment. « On dirait qu'ils avaient une charmante relation, » dit-il, ne voulant pas que quiconque réalise la réaction de Teddy.

« Ça va, Teddy? » demanda doucement Victoire en lui prenant la main.

« Oui, » dit Teddy avec un sourire humide. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme. « Seulement... c'était inattendu. »

« Je pense que c'est mignon, » dit Victoire en mettant ses bras autour de lui.

« Oui, » sourit Teddy.

—**Personne n'est encore venu fouiner chez moi. Le nom de Malfoy continue d'imposer un certain respect, mais le ministère se montre de plus en plus inquisiteur. On parle d'un nouvel Acte de Protection des Moldus... Il ne fait aucun doute que ce loqueteux d'Arthur Weasley se trouve derrière tout ça. Il adore les Moldus, l'imbécile...**

« Grand-père n'est pas un imbécile, » fit Lily avec indignation tandis que tous foudroyaient le livre du regard et James et Fred disaient des choses plus colorées. Scorpius, en revanche, s'affala dans son siège avec un air sombre.

_« Hé, Arthur est un homme bon, » dit Frank._

_« Tu connais mon père? » demanda Ron._

_« Nous sommes rencontrés quelques fois. C'est un type honnête et je le respecte pour ça, » dit Frank._

**Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.**

—**... et comme vous le voyez, certains de ces poisons pourraient laisser croire...**

« Que tu es un imbécile malfaisant qui a de mauvaises intentions, » siffla Fred. « Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en prend même la peine, ton visage à lui seul le laisse entendre. »

« Et bien merci, » soupira Scorpius.

« Heu... je ne voulais pas dire toi... tu n'as pas d'yeux malfaisants, tu te souviens? » dit Fred en faisant machine arrière et réussissant ainsi à faire sourire Scorpius.

—**Bien sûr, Monsieur, je comprends, dit Mr Barjow. Voyons cela...**

—**Est-ce que je peux avoir ça ? Coupa Drago, en montrant du doigt la main desséchée posée sur le coussin.**

—**Ah ! La Main de la Gloire ! S'exclama Mr Barjow en laissant tomber la liste de Mr Malfoy pour se précipiter vers Drago. Lorsqu'on met une bougie allumée entre ses doigts, seul celui qui la tient peut bénéficier de sa lumière. Les autres restent dans la noir ! Un avantage inestimable pour les voleurs et les pillards. Votre fils a beaucoup de goût, Monsieur.**

« Wow, j'en veux une, » dit James.

« Elles sont assez utiles, » fit Al avec un sourire narquois. « Hein, Scorp? »

« Ouais, » dit Scorpius en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Surtout quand nous nous faufilons dans librairie la nuit pour lire, » dit Rose.

« Vous faites vraiment ça? » se moqua James en riant.

« Non, » rirent Al et Scorpius et Rose sourit. Elle savait comment son cousin réagirait à celle-là et ça a vraiment remonté le moral de Scorpius un petit peu.

_« Est-ce que je devrais être offensé de trouver la même chose cool que cet idiot, Cornedrue? » demanda Sirius._

_« Non, je trouve ça cool aussi, donc ça va cette fois, » sourit James._

« C'est vrai. Si quelque chose est cool, c'est cool. Peut importe qui aime ça, » dit James.

—**J'espère qu'il deviendra autre chose qu'un voleur ou un pillard, répondit froidement Mr Malfoy.**

—**Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant, Monsieur, croyez-le bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Mr Barjow.**

—**Mais après tout, c'est peut-être ce qui l'attend, s'il ne travaille pas mieux en classe, reprit Mr Malfoy plus froidement que jamais.**

« Ses notes étaient si mauvaises que ça? » demanda Rose s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Non, elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises... Je crois qu'il était l'un des meilleurs dans la plupart de classes, » dit Scorpius. « Mais ce n'était pas assez bon, » ajouta t-il d'une voix sombre.

—**Ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua Drago. Les profs ont tous des chouchous, cette Hermione Granger, par exemple...**

« Te bat dans toutes les classes, » sourit Hugo.

—**Je pensais que tu aurais honte qu'une fille qui ne vient même pas d'une famille de sorciers obtienne de meilleurs résultats que toi à chaque examens, lança sèchement Mr Malfoy.**

« Ça n'a rien à voir, » s'indigna Hugo. « Maman est brillante et c'est tout ce qu'il a à savoir. »

_« Ha! Bravo Hermione! Montre à cet idiot que tes origines n'ont pas d'importance! » cria Sirius._

_Hermione devint rouge à ça._

**Harry était si content de voir Drago furieux et déconfit qu'il faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de joie.**

—**C'est comme partout, dit Mr Barjow d'une voix doucereuse. Les sorciers de souche sont de moins en mois respectés...**

—**Pas par moi, coupa Mr Malfoy, l'air hautain.**

—**Par moi non plus, Monsieur, ajouta Mr Barjow en s'inclinant profondément.**

—**Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être revenir à la liste que je vous ai confiée, dit Mr Malfoy d'un ton sans réplique. Je dois vous avouez que je suis quelque peu pressé par le temps, Barjow. Il y a des affaires importantes qui m'attendent ailleurs.**

**Ils commencèrent alors à marchander. Harry voyait avec inquiétude Drago s'approcher de plus en plus près de sa cachette à mesure qu'il examinait les objets exposés dans la boutique. Il contempla d'abord un rouleau de corde de pendu, puis lut avec un sourire narquois le carton posé devant un magnifique collier d'opale: _Ne pas toucher. Objet ensorcelé. Ce collier a provoqué la mort des 19 Moldus auquel il a appartenu._**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit à ça? » demanda Rose avec indignation.

« Il pensait que c'était drôle, » dit Scorpius d'une voix douloureuse.

_Le Trio frissonna à ça, pensant à Katie et comment elle avait failli mourir quand elle avait eut ce collier._

« Wow... comment... quoi? » fit Rose. « Argh... c'est vraiment énervant. »

**Drago vit alors l'armoire qui se trouvait face à lui. Il s'avança... tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte...**

«... et l'ouvrit pour trouver là un Harry choqué, » dit Al en essayant de garder un visage impassible et sa voix comme s'il lisait.

« Idiot, ce n'est pas ce qui est dit, » dit Rose en lui frappant le derrière de la tête, pas dupe une minute.

« Ow, » fit Al. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me frapper. »

«Non, mais j'en avais envie, » fit Rose avec un petit sourire satisfait.

—**Marché conclu, dit Mr Malfoy au même moment. Viens Drago, on s'en va.**

**Harry s'essuya le front d'une revers de la manche en voyant Drago s'éloigner**

—**Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Mr Barjow. Je vous attends demain au manoir pour venir prendre tout ça.**

**Dès l'instant où la porte de la boutique se fut refermée, Mr Barjow abandonna ses manière onctueuses.**

—**Le bonjour toi-même, _Mister_ Malfoy. Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, ce que tu m'as vendu ne représente pas la moitié de ce que tu caches dans ton _manoir_...**

**La mine sombre, Mr Barjow disparut au fond du magasin en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry attendit un bon moment au cas où il serait revenu, puis, en prenant garde de faire le moindre de bruit possible, il se glissa hors de l'armoire, se faufila entre les objets exposés dans leurs vitrines et sortit de la boutique.**

**Il colla ses lunettes cassées contre son nez et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle minable qui semblait entièrement constituée de magasins consacrés à la magie noire. Celui qu'il venait de quitter, et dont l'enseigne portait le nom _Barjow & Beurk_, était le plus grand de tous. En face, une horrible vitrine exposait des tête réduites et un peu plus loin, une grande cage de verre était remplie d'araignées vivantes.**

« Beurk. » Rose frissonna à ça.

_Ron frissonna à ça._

Tout le monde rit tandis que Rose rougissait.

**Deux sorciers à l'allure miteuse, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une porte, observaient Harry en se parlant à voix basse. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry, qui s'efforçait de maintenir ses lunettes sur son nez, se mit en chemin, dans l'espoir bien illusoire de trouver tout seul le moyen de sortir de là.**

« D'accord, je suppose que tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas être là tout seul, » admit Fred.

**Une vieille pancarte en bois accrochée au'-dessus d'une boutique qui vendait des chandelles venimeuses lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais le renseignement ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité: jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cet endroit. Sans doute les cendres qu'il avait avalées dans la cheminée des Weasley l'avaient-elles empêcher d'articuler clairement sa destination. Essayant de conserver son sang-froid, il se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire.**

—**Tu es perdu, mon chéri ? Dit alors une voix dans son oreille.**

**Il sursauta.**

« Peut importe ce que tu fais, ne lui parle pas, » dit Victoire. « Vas t-en d'ici. »

**Une vieille sorcière était apparue devant lui, portant u plateau rempli d'ongles humains. Elle regarda d'un œil torve en découvrant des dents gâtées. Harry eut un mouvement de recul.**

—**Non, non, tout va bien, dit-il. Je suis simplement...**

—**HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

« Heu... pourquoi est-ce que tu lis de façon bizarre? » demanda Teddy à Al.

« J'essayais d'imiter l'accent de Hagrid... je ne crois pas que j'ai réussi, » dit Al en haussant les épaules.

« Non... c'était bien, » dit Teddy en pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre (c'était le pire accent de Hagrid qu'il avait jamais entendu).

**Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Surprise, la sorcière sauta en l'air, renversant ses ongles qui lui tombèrent en cascade sur les pieds. Elle poussa un juron tandis que la carcasse massive de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, s'avançait vers eux à grand pas. Au-dessus de sa grosse barbe hirsute, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.**

_« Oh, merci Merlin! C'est Hagrid. Il va te ramener sur le Chemin de Traverser, » fit Lily en soupirant de soulagement._

—**Hagrid! S'exclama Harry avec soulagement. J'étais perdu... La poudre de cheminette...**

**Hagrid saisit Harry par la peau du coup et l'éloigna de la sorcière après lui avoir fait sauter le plateau des mains. Les hurlements de la vieille harpie lui suivirent tout au long de l'allée tortueuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la lumière du soleil. Harry distingua alors une forme familière un peu plus loin : la banque Gringotts. Hagrid l'avait ramené sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que Hagrid faisait ? L'emmener plus profond dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » se moqua Fred.

—**Tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Ronchonna Hagrid.**

**Il épousseta les vêtements couverts de suie de Harry avec une telle vigueur qu'il le projeta contre un tonneau rempli de bouse de dragon, à la devanture d'un apothicaire.**

_« Hagrid a toujours été si délicat, » fit Ron._

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

—**Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller te promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes? C'est un endroit très mal famé. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un te voit là-bas.**

—**Je m'en suis aperçu, répondit Harry en se baissant pour éviter Hagrid qui voulait continuer à l'épousseter. Je vous ait dit que j'étais perdu. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas?**

« Quelque chose de louche, évidemment, » sourit Fred.

« Hagrid ne ferait jamais quelque chose de louche, » s'indigna Rose.

—**Je cherchais un produit contre les limaces, grogna Hagrid. Elles dévorent tous les choux, dans le potager de l'école. Tu n'es quand même pas venu tout seul?**

—**J'étais avec les Weasley, mais on a été séparés, expliqua Harry. Il faut que je les retrouve.**

**Ils se mirent à marcher le long de la rue.**

—**Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas répondu à ma lettre ? Demanda Hagrid.**

**Harry, qui avait du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées du géant, lui raconta la visite de Dobby et tout ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir.**

—**Maudits Moldus, maugréa Hagrid. Si j'avais su...**

« Il serait venu frapper à leur porte à nouveau, » dit Fred en souriant narquoisement à cette idée

—**Harry! Harry! Par ici!**

**Harry leva la tête et vit Hermione Granger en haut des marches qui menaient à Gringotts. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre, ses cheveux bruns et touffus volant derrière elle comme une bannière.**

_Ron sourit à ça. À l'époque, il ne faisait pas du tout attention à quel point elle était mignonne, mais maintenant..._

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de le mentionner, » s'offusqua Hugo et les fils gloussèrent.

—**Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes lunettes. Bonjour Hagrid... Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux... Tu vas chez Gringotts, Harry?**

« De toute évidence, elle se fiche de ce que Harry a à dire, » rit Teddy.

« Elle était excitée, » défendit Rose.

—**Oui, dès que j'aurais retrouvé les Weasley.**

—**C'est comme si c'était fait, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.**

**En effet, Ron, Fred, George, Percy et Mr Weasley émergèrent de la foule et coururent vers eux.**

—**Harry! S'exclama Mr Weasley, hors d'haleine. On espérait tous que tu n'avais pas atterrit trop loin.**

**Il épongea son crâne chauve et luisant.**

—**Molly est dans tous ses états. Ah, la voilà!**

—**Où est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé? Demanda Ron.**

—**Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.**

—**Formidable! S'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.**

—**Nous, on a jamais eu le droit d'y aller, dit Ron avec envie.**

—**J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça! Grogna Hagrid.**

**Mrs Weasley apparut enfin, courant à toutes jambes, Ginny accrochée à son bras.**

« Grand-mère devait être vraiment paniquée, alors, » rit Fred.

—**Oh, Harry, mon petit chéri! Tu aurais pu atterrir Dieu sait où!**

**Le souffle court, elle sortit une brosse à habit de son sac à main et entreprit de débarrasser de ses vêtements la suie que Hagrid n'avait pas réussi à enlever. Mr Weasley prit les lunettes de Harry, les toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et les lui rendit. Elles étaient redevenues comme neuves.**

—**Il faut que j'y ailles, dit Hagrid, dont Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas lâcher la main. (« L'Allée des Embrumes! Ah, Hagrid, heureusement que vous l'avez retrouvé! Je n'ose imaginer... ») À bientôt à Poudlard !**

**Et il s'en alla à grands pas, dépassant de la tête et des épaules la foule qui se pressait le long de la rue.**

—**Devinez qui j'ai vu chez Barjow et Beurk, dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de Gringotts. Malfoy et son père.**

—**Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy a acheté quelque chose? Demanda aussitôt Mr Weasley qui les suivait.**

« Tu ne sais pas que c'est mal élevé d'épier les conversations, grand-père ? » demanda Rose.

« Tu le fais tout le temps, » se moqua Al.

« Oui, mais je ne laisse personne savoir que je le fais, » s'offusqua Rose.

—**Non, il était venu vendre.**

—**Donc, il est inquiet, dit Mr Weasley avec une satisfaction féroce. Ah, j'aimerais tellement coincer Lucius Malfoy un de ces jours...**

—**Fais attention, Arthur, avertit Mrs Weasley alors qu'ils entraient dans la banque, salués par le gobelin de garde. Cette famille ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis. Tu risques de t'attaquer à un trop gros morceau.**

—**Tu crois que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre Lucius Malfoy? S'indigna Mr Weasley.**

« Grand-père peut s'occuper de lui sans problème, » s'indigna James.

« Je ne... mon grand-père est... pire que le votre, » dit Scorpius.

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait recourir à plus d'extrêmes, » dit Teddy avant que quiconque n'ait la mauvaise idée et ne pense que Scorpius défendait ou tolérait les actions de son grand-père.

« Oui, » soupira Scorpius.

_« Ouille, c'est un coup bas, » dit James._

**Mais son attention fut détournée par les parents d'Hermione, debout devant le long comptoir de marbre qui s'étirait tout au long du grand hall de marbre. Un peu nerveux, ils attendaient qu'Hermione fasse les présentations.**

« Grand-mère et grand-père, » sourirent Hugo et Rose.

—**Mais vous êtes des _Moldus_ ! S'exclama Mr Weasley avec ravissement. Il faut absolument que nous allions boire un verre! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là? Ah, vous changez de l'argent moldu ? Molly, regarde ça !**

**Tout excité, il montra à son épouse le billet de dix livres que Mr Granger avait à la main.**

« Je me demande ce que grand-père a pensé de ça, » rit Hugo.

« Tu sais qu'il ne peut rien dire, » fit Rose en riant elle aussi.

_« Mes parents pensaient qu'il était un peu fou au début, » sourit Hermione._

« Voilà, ça répond à la question, » rit Teddy.

_« Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait changer d'avis? » demanda Harry._

_« Oh, tu sais, papa a simplement réalisé qu'il était tout aussi fou quand il demandait à propos des trucs de sorciers. En plus, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'apprécier Mr We... je veux dire, Arthur, après l'avoir rencontré, » sourit Hermione._

—**On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Ron à Hermione.**

**Un gobelin de Gringotts conduisit Harry et les Weasley vers les sous-sols où était entreposé leur argent. Pour se rendre dans la coffres, il fallait emprunter de petits wagonnets montés sur rails qui sillonnaient les couloirs souterrains de la banque. Harry fut enchanté de cette promenade qui lui rappelait les montagnes russes des fêtes foraines, mais lorsque le gobelin eut ouvert le coffre des Weasley, il fut encore plus effaré qu'à son arrivée dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne contenait en effet qu'une tout petit pile de Mornilles d'argent et un seul Gallion d'or.**

« Wow... je ne me suis jamais douté que c'était aussi mauvais, » dit Rose et tous les autres eurent l'air choqués.

« Et bien, ils avaient cinq enfants à nourrir avec seulement le salaire de grand-père Weasley, » dit Teddy.

« Pourtant... je peux voir pourquoi papa était aussi susceptible à propos de l'argent, maintenant, » soupira Rose.

**Mrs Weasley regarda dans les coins pour voir s'il ne restait rien d'autre, puis elle ramassa les piles de pièces qu'elle enfuit dans son sac. Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant son propre coffre. Il essaya d'en dissimuler le contenu pendant qu'il se hâtait de remplir une bourse de cuir avec des poignées de pièces.**

_Encore une fois, Ron se tortilla inconfortablement quand l'argent fut mentionné._

« Pauvre papa, » dit Rose.

« Vraiment pauvre papa, » dit Fred en essayant de ne pas rire.

« La ferme! » s'offusqua Rose.

**Quand ils furent de retour à l'entrée de la banque, ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Percy marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume Fred et George avaient vu dans la foule leur ami Lee Jordan. Mrs Weasley et Ginny devaient aller dans un magasin qui vendait des robes d'occasion. Quand à Mr Weasley, il insista pour emmener les Granger boire un verre au _Chaudron Baveur_.**

—**On se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott dans une heure pour acheter vos livres, dit Mrs Weasley en emmenant Ginny. Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! Lança t-elle aux jumeaux qui étaient partis de leur côté.**

« Je pari qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin du rappel, » ricana Fred.

**Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent la rue sinueuse couverte de pavés. La bourse pleine d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui tintait joyeusement dans la poche de Harry ne demandait qu'à être dépensée et il acheta trois grosse glaces à la fraise et au beurre de cacahuète qu'ils léchèrent joyeusement en même que les vitrines des magasins. Ron contempla avec envie un ensemble de robes aux couleurs de Canons de Chudley à la devanture d'un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch,**

« Idiot, » fit Rose.

« Nan, c'est cool, » fit Hugo, indigné.

« Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt d'avoir ces robes... elles ne font pas vraiment quoique ce soit, » dit Rose.

« Elles sont superbes... et tu dois les porter quand tu vas aux matches, » dit Hugo.

« N'importe quoi, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**jusqu'à ce que Hermione les entraine dans la boutique voisine pour acheter de l'encre et des parchemins. Chez Pirouette et Badin, le magasin de farces et attrapes pour sorciers,**

« Où ça? » demanda James. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Je doute qu'il y soit encore, » fit Fred avec un sourire narquois. « Rien n'est comparable à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux! »

« Sans rire, » rit James.

**ils virent Fred et George en compagnie de Lee Jordan faire provision de « Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Explosion garantie sans chaleur ». Dans une petite boutique de brocante pleine de baguettes magiques cassées, de balances branlantes et de vieilles capes couvertes de taches de potions, ils aperçurent également Percy plongé dans un petit livre profondément ennuyeux intitulé:_ Histoire des préfets célèbres._**

« Oh, ça semble si marrant, » fit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel.

—**_Une grande étude consacrée à la carrière des préfets de Poudlard_, lut Ron à haute voix au dos du livre. Vraiment _passionnant_.**

_« Je me demande qui seront les Préfets dans votre année, » songea Lily._

« Maman et papa, » sourit Rose.

« Ouais, papa continue toujours de se vanter pour ça, » dit Hugo en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hugo, est-ce que tu ne veux pas être Préfet? » demanda Rose.

« Ouais, » dit Hugo en haussant les épaules.

_« Je pari que ce sera Hermione, » dit Sirius avec confidence._

« Wow, je parierais complètement contre lui pour ça, » se moque Fred.

_« Je ne crois pas quiconque pariera contre ça, » rit Remus._

_À ce mots, Hermione eut l'air vraiment triste et elle se mordit la lèvre._

« Pourquoi maman serait-elle triste? » demanda Hugo. « Elle était Préfète. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Remus en remarquant son expression triste. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et d'afficher un air abattu._

_« Ils ne t'ont pas faite Préfète? » demanda Sirius, stupéfait._

_À ces mots, Hermione éclata de rire (elle avait eut du mal à s'empêcher de craquer plus tôt), et tous les ados du futurs rirent également._

« Oh, » fit Hugo en riant avec tous les autres.

_« Je suppose que tu sais faire semblant, » dit Ginny._

Tout le monde rit encore plus fort.

_« Donc, tu étais Préfète, » dit James._

_« Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, » rayonna Ron. « Dumbledore aurait été complètement dingue s'il ne l'avait pas faite Préfète. »_

« Mais papa a toujours dit que Dumbledore était complètement dingue, » sourit Hugo.

_« Alors, qui va être le garçon Préfet, à votre avis? » demanda Frank._

_« Je pense que ça doit être Harry, » dit fièrement James._

« Faux, » rit Fred.

_« Oui, tu ferais un bon Préfet, » sourit Lily._

_« Même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment les Préfets, présente compagnie exclue bien sûr, je pense que Harry serait bon pour ça, » sourit Sirius._

« Traduction: il doit soutenir son filleul même s'il n'est absolument pas d'accord, » rit Teddy.

_« Je pense que Neville ferait un bon Préfet, » dit Alice et tout le monde la regarda._

« En fait, je pense qu'elle a raison, » dit Teddy. « Il a un très bon caractère et est un très bon professeur. »

_« Il ressemble beaucoup à Frank. Il sait guider et aider les gens sans réaliser à quel point il est important. »_

_« Sur ce point tu as raison, » dit Frank. « D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que Harry a le temps de s'inquiéter d'être Préfet. Je pense que çe sera Neville. »_

_« Je pense que ça sera Ron, » dit Remus en souriant tandis que les autres Maraudeurs lui faisait la grimace pour ne pas soutenir Harry._

« C'est ça, papa. Suis tes instincts et n'écoutes pas tes amis, » sourit Teddy.

_« Comme dit Frank, Harry doit s'occuper de choses plus importantes qu'être Préfet. Cela renforcera aussi la confiance en soi de Ron, lui donnera un sens des responsabilité et un goût de sa propre gloire, en quelque sorte. Je pense que ça serait bon pour lui. »_

« Maman a toujours dit que ça l'était, » dit Rose avant d'afficher un sourire narquois. « Enfin, tant qu'il essayait, bien sûr. »

_« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Nous plaçons tous un Gallion dans le pot et le gagnant, ou les gagnants, je devrais dire, prendront tout, » dit James._

_« Mais ça veut dire que nous gagnerons seulement un Gallion par personne, » gémit Sirius._

_« C'est le compromis quand tu choisis le favori, » fit James avec un sourire narquois._

—**Fiche le camp, répliqua sèchement Percy. **

—**Il est très ambitieux, Percy. Il a déjà tout un plan de carrière dans la tête. Il veut devenir ministre de la magie, expliqua Ron à voix basse.**

« On dirait qu'il aurait put être à Serpentard, » fit pensivement Scorpius. « Même si je suppose qu'à l'époque, ça ne devait pas vraiment l'attirer. »

**Ils poursuivirent leur promenade et une heure plus tard, ils prirent la direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, ils virent à leur grande surprise une foule immense qui se pressait à la porte du magasin. La cause de cette affluence s'étalait en grosses lettres sur une banderole accrochée à la façade:**

**Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**dédicacera son autobiographie**

**MOI LE MAGICIEN**

« Oh mon dieu, » rit Fred. « Ça devrait être drôle. »

_« Super, on doit voir cet idiot, » dit James._

_« Je crois que je vais gagner, là, Cornedrue, » sourit Sirius._

_« Et ça serait une bonne chose? » se moqua Remus. « Ça voudrait juste dire qu'il sera davantage dans le livre. »_

—**On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! S'écria Hermione. C'est lui qui a écrit a peu près tous les livres de la liste ! **

Tout le monde rit.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle l'aime, » rit Fred. « Est-ce que tu aimes un des auteurs de tes livres, toi aussi? »

« Non, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est probablement seulement parce que nous n'avons pas quelqu'un qui a écrit plus de la moitié de la liste, » plaisanta Al.

« La ferme, » dit Rose en le frappant. Il eut un petit rire.

_« On dirait que quelqu'un a le béguin, » plaisanta Sirius._

_« La ferme, » fit Hermione en rougissant._

**La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Mrs Weasley. Le sorcier-libraire visiblement épuisé qui se tenait à l'entrée essayait de modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices.**

—**Du calme, Mesdames s'il vous plait... Ne poussez pas... Attention aux livres...**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione parvinrent à se glisser à l'intérieur de la librairie. Une longue queue s'étirait sur toute la longueur du magasin au fond duquel Gilderoy Lochkart signait ses livres. Tous trois prirent un exemplaire de Flânerie avec le Spectre de la mort et se faufilèrent le long de la queue jusqu'à l'endroit où les attendaient les Weasley en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Granger.**

—**Ah, vous êtes là. Très bien, dit Mrs Weasley.**

**Elle avait le souffle court et ne cessait de se tapoter les cheveux pour les maintenir en place.**

—**On va bientôt le voir...**

**Lorsque la file avança, ils aperçurent Gilderoy Lockhart, assis à sa table, entouré de grandes photos de lui qui lançaient des clins d'œil à la foule avec un sourire aux dents étincelantes. Le vrai Lockhart était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un bleu myosotis parfaitement assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, et son chapeau pointu était posé un peu de travers sur ses cheveux ondulés pour lui donner l'air plus cordial.**

_« Quel idiot complet, » dit Lily. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les garçons qui savaient qu'ils étaient beaux et agissaient de façon aussi prétentieuse. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pourquoi elle avait toujours repoussé James._

**Un petit homme de mauvaise humeur lui tournait autour en prenant des photos avec un gros appareil qui laissait échapper un nuage de fumée violette chaque fois qu'il déclenchait son flash aveuglant**

—**Dégagez ! Aboya le photographe à l'adresse de Ron en reculant pour avoir un meilleur angle. C'est pour _La Gazette du Sorcier._**

« Bien sûr. Je crois que vous parlez à la mauvaise personne si vous voulez que ça importe, » rit Hugo. Son père n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les journalistes, parfois même quand c'était sa sœur (surtout quand elle critiquait les Canons).

—**Ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher sur les gens ! Répliqua Ron qui frottait son pied écrasé par le petit homme.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart avait entendu la scène. Il leva les yeux, vit Ron, puis Harry. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant!**

—**Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter ?**

« Oh, super... juste ce que papa voulait, » grogna Al.

« J'ai le sentiment que ce type est vraiment un imbécile hautain, » dit Rose.

_« Oh non. Chiot, cours! » fit Sirius._

_« J'aimerais l'avoir fait, » rit Harry. Il n'aimerait jamais les feux des projecteurs. _

**Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva de la foule tandis que Lockhart se précipitait sur Harry, l'attrapait par le bras et l'entrainait vers sa table sous des applaudissements nourris. Harry avait les joues en feu lorsque Lockhart lui serra la main pour l'objectif du photographe qui mitraillait comme un fou en projetant une épaisse fumée sur les Weasley.**

—**Fais-nous un beau sourire, Harry, dit Lockhart à travers ses dents étincelantes largement exhibées. Toi et moi, on va faire la une.**

« Je ne crois que j'aime ce gars du tout, » dit Al en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais il serait bon à se moquer, » rit James. « Il a l'air d'un complet idiot. »

_« Il t'utilise juste pour sa propre publicité, » fit Lily avec colère._

_« Idiot. »_

**Quand il lâcha enfin la main de Harry, celui-ci ne sentait plus ses doigts. Il essaya de revenir vers les Weasley, mais Lockhart lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le tint fermement à côté de lui.**

—**Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un signe de la main, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à maintenant ! Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie – que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement...**

**La foule applaudit à nouveau.**

_« C'est peut-être un idiot mais il sait comment marche un public, » dit Frank._

—**... mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre _Moi, le Magicien_, poursuivit Lockhart en donnant à Harry en bourrade affectueuse qui fit glisser ses lunettes au bout de son nez. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Et oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !**

_« J'ai gagné! » cria Sirius et James lui tendit ses gains._

_« J'aimerais vraiment que tu n'ai pas gagné celui-là, Patmol, » dit tristement James._

_« Je souhaiterais presque ça, moi aussi, » soupira Sirius._

**Sous les acclamations de joie et les applaudissements de la foule, Harry se vit offrir la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Titubant un peu sous le poids des volumes, il parvint à se glisser vers un coin de la boutique où Ginny attendait à côté de son nouveau chaudron.**

—**Tiens, je te les donne, marmonna Harry en laissant tomber les livres dans le chaudron? J'achèterais moi-même mes propres exemplaires.**

_« Est-ce que ça a dérangé tes parents? » demanda Harry. Ils savaient ce que les Weasley pensaient la charité._

« Mais il a donné les livres lui-même, ils ne devraient pas s'en soucier, » dit Teddy.

_« Pas vraiment, vu qu'on te les avait donné aussi, » sourit Ginny. « Je pense qu'ils ont réalisé que tu n'aimais pas obtenir quoique ce soir à cause de ta célébrité. »_

« C'est vrai, » dit James en boudant à cause de tous les balais que Harry avait refusé à cause de ça.

—**Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? Dit alors une voix que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.**

« Hmph, » fit Scorpius.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moque? » demanda Al.

« Je pensais simplement que ça serait pathétique si papa ne savait que Harry détestait sa célébrité, » dit Scorpius.

« Il essayait probablement de seulement l'énerver, » dit Al. « Tu l'as fais quand nous sommes rencontré la première fois... tu étais toujours en train de dire des choses que tu savais n'étaient pas vrai, mais me mettrait en colère. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Scorpius.

**Il se redressa et se retrouva face à Drago Malfoy qui le regardait de son air toujours aussi méprisant.**

—**Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter, poursuivit Malfoy. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.**

_« Tu es seulement jaloux, espèce d'idiot, » fi Sirius._

« Absolument, » dit Scorpius. « Mais je suis presque sûr que la plupart des gens l'était. »

« Papa l'était, de toute évidence, » dit Rose.

« Et Patmol l'aurait certainement été s'ils avaient été ensembles à l'école, » ajouta Teddy en riant.

—**Laisse-le tranquille, ce n'était pas sa faute, répliqua Ginny en lançant à Malfoy un regard assassin.**

**C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en présence de Harry.**

« Aw, » roucoula Lily. « Bien sûr, maman soutiendrait papa. »

_« Aw, tu défends ton petit ami, je vois, » taquina Sirius._

_« La ferme, Sirius, » fit Lily en lui frappant la tête. « C'était gentil de ta part de soutenir Harry. »_

_Ginny devint encore plus rouge à ça._

Tout le monde ricana.

—**Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? Ironisa Malfoy.**

**Ginny devint écarlate tandis que Ron et Hermione les rejoignaient en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, les bras chargés de livres de Lockhart.**

—**Ah, c'est toi, dit Ron qui regarda Malfoy comme s'il s'était agi d'une saleté sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Tu dois être surpris de voir Harry ici, non ?**

« Heu... pourquoi? » demanda Fred.

« Parce que oncle Ron pense que Malfoy a envoyé Dobby pour empêcher oncle Harry de retourner à l'école, » dit Victoire.

—**Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique, Weasley, répliqua Malfoy. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté tous ces bouquins.**

**Ron devint aussi écarlate que Ginny. À son tour, il laissa tomber ses livres dans le chaudron et s'avança vers Malfoy, mais Harry et Hermione le retinrent par le pan de sa veste.**

_« Pourquoi? Vous auriez dû le laisser donner une leçon à cet imbécile, » dit Sirius._

_« Sirius, se battre ne résout pas tout, » le réprimanda Lily._

« Mais c'est si bon, » sourit James.

« Et parfois, ça aide, » dit Al en regardant Scorpius.

« Al, la bagarre n'a pas vraiment aidé... c'était la retenue que nous avons eu à cause de ça qui a aidé, »dit Scorpius.

—**Ron ! Cria Mr Weasley noyé dans la foule en compagnie de Fred et George. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on sort, c'est de la folie, ici.**

—**Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.**

**C'était Mr Malfoy. Il avait rejoint Drago et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule en arborant le même sourire méprisant.**

—**Lucius, dit Mr Weasley en le saluant froidement d'un signe de tête.**

—**Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit... lança Malfoy. Toutes ces perquisitions... J'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires, au moins ?**

**Il plongea la main dans le chaudron de Ginny, parmi les livres neufs sur papier glacé de Gilderoy Lockhart, et en sortit un vieil exemplaire usé du _Guide des débutant en métamorphose._**

_Ginny devint pâle à ça et le Trio lança un regard noir au livre. Bien que Harry ne haïsse plus Drago (même s'il ne l'apprécierait jamais non plus), et il devait beaucoup à Narcissa, il haïrait toujours Lucius Malfoy. Quiconque pouvant donner à une petite fille ce journal intime était au delà de toute rédemption pour lui._

Tout le monde fut prit dans un moment de silence tendu durant lequel ils se demandèrent ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Scorpius avait vraiment l'air abattu maintenant, juste en sachant que quoi qu'il soit arrivé serait causé par son grand-père... quelque chose d'impardonnable serait causé par sa famille. Il se sentait malade rien que d'y penser.

—**Apparemment pas, dit-il. À quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paie même pas bien pour ça ?**

« Grand-père ne sera jamais un déshonneur, » dit Fred. « Mais toi, oui. »

_« Les Weasley ne déshonore pas la fonction de sorcier, toi oui! » fit Sirius, hors de lui._

_« Toi et tous les gens corrompus de notre société, » fit Frank, tout aussi en colère._

_« Frank... » fit Alice. Il n'était d'habitude pas aussi vocal._

« Mais il a raison, » dit Teddy parfaitement d'accord.

_« Non, Alice. Nous voyons ça partout Si quelqu'un distribue assez d'argent, il peut obtenir pratiquement tout ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça a été si dur pour nous de combattre Voldemort? D'après Maugrey, nous étions assis sur nos gros derrières jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à abattre les Moldus. Et on ne dirait pas qu'ils ont nettoyé le Ministère depuis, si Malfoy s'est échappé. Et ça n'annonce rien de bon pour nous._

« Et qu'est-ce que ça dit sur notre Ministère s'il s'est échappé encore? » soupira Rose.

« Que c'est un bâtard lâche qui se cache derrière sa femme, pour qui Harry lui-même s'est porté garant, » dit amèrement Teddy. « Ce n'est pas un système parfait, mais ils continuent d'essayer. »

« Par ailleurs, c'était bien avant que maman arrive là-bas et remette les choses dans le droit chemin, » sourit Hugo.

_« Frank... » soupira tristement Alice tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait de ses bras. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison._

**Mr Weasley devint encore plus cramoisi que Ron et Ginny.**

—**Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malfoy, dit-il.**

—**Ça ne fait aucun doute, répliqua Mr Malfoy en tournant ses yeux pâles vers Mr et Mrs Granger qui observaient la scène avec appréhension. Vous fréquentez e drôles de gens, Weasley... Je ne pensais pas que votre famille puisse tomber encore plus bas...**

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec eux, espèce d'imbécile lésé! » cria Hugo.

_« Stupide imbécile lésé, » dit sombrement James. Sirius semblait trop en colère pour dire quoique ce soit._

**Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque le chaudron de Ginny se renversa. Mr Weasley venait de se jeter sur Mr Malfoy en le projetant contre une étagère remplie de livres.**

« Bravo grand-père! » acclamèrent tous les petits-fils. « Tu peux te charger de ce stupide idiot! »

_« Bravo Arthur ! » acclamèrent James et Sirius._

**Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leur tombèrent sur la tête dans un grondement de tonnerre.**

—**Vas-y, Papa ! S'écrièrent Fred et George.**

**Mrs Weasley se mit à hurler.**

—**Non, Arthur, non ! S'écria t-elle.**

**La foule recula en désordre, renversant d'autres étagères au passage.**

—**Messieurs, s'il vous plait... s'il vous plait! S'exclama un vendeur.**

—**Allons, allons, Messiers, ça suffit ! Dit alors une voix plus puissante que les autres.**

**Hagrid s'avança vers eux, dans l'océan des livres étalés par terre. Un instant plus tard, il avait séparé Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy. Mr Weasley avait la lèvre fendue te Mr Malfoy avait reçu dans l'œil une _Encyclopédie des champignons __vénéneux_. Il tenait toujours à la main le livre de Ginny sur la métamorphose. Les yeux flamboyants de hargne, il lui jeta le volume.**

—**Tiens, jeune fille, prend ton livre, dit-il à Ginny. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux.**

**Il repoussa Hagrid qui le maintenait à distance, fit signe à Drago de le suivre et s'empressa de sortir du magasin.**

« Bâtard! » siffla Rose.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fais? » siffla Victoire à son mari. « Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses ici. »

« Désolé, » fit Teddy avec circonspection en pensant à ce que Hermione lui ferait si elle le savait.

_Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. C'était quand tout avait commencé. Dans cette boutique, elle avait obtenu le journal intime qui la changerait pour toujours. Tandis que Harry la tenait fermement, elle pensa que tous les changements n'étaient pas mauvais. C'était l'évènement dans la Chambre des Secrets qui l'avait fait réellement tombé amoureuse de Harry. Pas le personnage du livre d'histoire qu'elle avait toujours aimé, mais le garçon qui risquerait tout pour sauver la petite sœur de son meilleur ami._

Tout le frissonna à ça.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais aimer ce livre, » dit Lily.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le lire, » dit calmement Teddy.

« Non... je dois savoir maintenant, » soupira Lily. « Je sais simplement que je ne vais pas aimer ça. »

« Et bien, ça devrait te réconforter que ça a aidé ta mère à tomber amoureuse de Harry, » sourit Teddy.

« Oui... c'est bien, » soupira Lily.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ginny, » dit Lily en pensant qu'elle était bouleversé à cause de l'insulte faite à sa famille. « Toute personne avec un cerveau se fiche de ce que disent les Malfoy. »_

« Je sais que moi, je m'en fiche, » rit James.

« D'accord. Alors dans ce cas tu t'en fiche quand je dis que les Potter ne savent pas voler , et que ton balai de merde est tellement lent que je pourrais te dépasser deux fois si nous faisions le tour du terrain, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

« Nan, » fit James en essayant de ne pas froncer les sourcils, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était énervé.

_« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, » dit Ginny en essayant de reprendre contenance._

—**Vous n'auriez pas dû faire attention à lui, Arthur, dit Hagrid qui souleva presque Mr Weasley du sol en voulant défroisser sa robe. Toute cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, chacun sait ça. Il ne faut jamais écouter ce que dit un Malfoy. Sale engeance ! Allez, venez, sortons d'ici.**

« Ce n'est pas ce que Hagrid a dit sur toi, » dit Al. « Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire de te donner une chance. »

« Vraiment? » fit Scorpius, choqué.

« Et bien, oui, du moins environ une semaine avant que nous soyons amis, » dit Al en haussant les épaules.

« Environ au moment où je suis suis allé chez lui quand il s'occupait de l'hippogriffe et l'ait aidé, » sourit Scorpius. « Je suppose que j'ai fait bonne impression alors. »

**Le vendeur fit mine de vouloir les empêcher de sortir, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait à peine à la taille de Hagrid, il se ravisa. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la rue, les Granger tremblant de peur, Mrs Weasley folle de rage.**

—**Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart.**

« Qui se fout de ce que cet imbécile pense? » fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Il a probablement aimé ça. Plus de gens viennent quand il y a une bagarre, » dit Remus._

—**Il était très content, dit Fred. Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand on est partis? Il demandait au type de la Gazette du Sorcier s'il pourrait parler de la bagarre dans son reportage. Il a dit que ça ferait une très bonne publicité.**

**Mais l'humeur n'était guère à l'allégresse sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur d'où Harry, les Weasley et tous leurs achats devaient rentrer au «Terrier» par la poudre de cheminette. Dans le pub, les Granger prirent congé et regagnèrent la rue, côté moldu. Mr Weasley avait commencé à leur demander comment fonctionnaient les arrêts de bus, mais en voyant le regard noir de son épouse, il estima préférable de ne pas insister.**

**Harry enleva ses lunettes qu'il mit à l'abri dans sa poche avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Ce n'était vraiment pas son mode de transport préféré.**

_« C'est fini pour ce chapitre, » dit Remus._

_« Mon tour, » sourit Frank._

_« Et pour le déjeuner? » demanda Sirius dont l'estomac gargouillait._

_« Je pense que nous devrions en lire au moins un de plus, » dit Lily. « Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un casse-croute, Sirius? »_

_Et c'est ce que firent Sirius et Ron._

« C'est fini, » dit Al.

« Je pense que nous devrions manger en même temps qu'eux, » dit Victoire avant que Hugo ne puisse ouvrit la bouche. « De cette façon tu ne bouderas pas à chaque fois qu'ils mangent quelque chose. »

« Ça me va, » soupira Hugo. « Mais je pourrais prendre un casse-croute, aussi? »

« Je suppose, » dit Victoire tandis qu'elle prenait le livre à Al.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews, s'il vous plait !**

**Pour les suppressions de fics, si la mienne l'est, vous la trouverez sur ce site de Point Given. Il est en anglais, mais j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez:**

.


	6. Le Saule Cogneur

**Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! pour le retard ! Je sens que je vais être beaucoup plus lente en ce moment. Mes raisons sont multiples et pas toujours excusables^^ Il ya a tout d'abord eu les suppression de fic, dont une que j'utilisais pour éviter d'avoir à tout écrire^^, puis la suppression de la version originale de cette fic en anglais (même si c'est réglé, maintenant) et dernièrement, j'ai re découvert un dessin-animé que je regardais un peu avant et je susi complètement plongée dedans. Yu-gi-oh, ha ha.**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je ne sais aps dasn combien de temps sera le suivant. Vous devrez vérifiez par-vous même régulièrement.**

* * *

**«« Le Saule Cogneur, »** _lut Frank, »_ lut Victoire.

_« Il a été planté quand nous avons commencé l'école, » dit Lily et le trio et les maraudeurs sourirent à ça._

Teddy souriait aussi.

_« En fait, il a été planté parce que je suis arrivé à l'école, » dit Remus en souriant._

_« Il cache un passage qui conduit jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, » ajouta James._

_« La Caba... tu es le fantôme hanté! » s'exclama Lily._

_« C'est exact, » fit Remus avec un sourire narquois._

« Je ne savais pas ça, » dit Rose. « Mais je suppose que c'est logique. »

**La fin des vacances d'été arriva bien trop vite au goût de Harry. Bien sûr, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, mais le mois qu'il avait passé au «Terrier» était le moment le plus heureux de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie à l'égard de Ron en pensant à l'existence que lui avaient fait mener les Dursley et au genre d'accueil qu'il recevrait en guise de bienvenue la prochaine fois qu'il se montrerait à Privet Drive.**

_« Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais jaloux de moi, » dit Ron, honnêtement choqué. Il avait toujours pensé que Harry avait tout._

« Comparé à lui, Harry a vraiment peu, » dit Teddy. « Surtout lorsque tu mets en considération le fait qu'avant d'aller à Poudlard, il n'avait ni argent ni possessions. »

_« Oui, et bien, tu avais la seule chose que j'avais jamais voulu, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

**La veille de la rentrée, Mrs Weasley fit apparaître par magie un somptueux dîner qui comportait les plats préférés de Harry ainsi qu'un délicieux gâteau à la crème.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait toutes les choses préférées de oncle Harry ? » demanda Fred.

« Parce qu'elle le préfère, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Sans parler du fait que les Weasley aiment tout... donc il est difficile de trouver leurs choses préférées, » plaisanta Teddy.

« C'est vrai, » dit Hugo. « Mon plat préféré semble changer tout le temps en fonction de mon humeur. »

**Pour terminer la soirée en beauté, Fred et George firent exploser des pétard du Dr Flibuste en un véritable feu d'artifice, remplissant la cuisine d'étoiles rouges et bleues qui rebondirent sur les murs et au plafond pendant une bonne demi-heure.**

« Ça semble si ridicule comparé aux feux d'artifice de papa, » se moqua Fred.

« Ouais, mais le départ facile est amusant, tu dois l'admettre, » dit James. « Au moins, tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour les activer. »

**Ils burent ensuite une bonne tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher.**

**Le lendemain matin, ils mirent longtemps à se préparer. Ils s'étaient tous levés au chant du coq, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire. Mrs Weasley surgit, de très mauvaise humeur, cherchant des chaussettes et des plumes. Tout le monde se cognait dans l'escalier, à moitié habillé, un morceau de toast à la main. Mr Weasley failli même se rompre le coup en trébuchant contre un poulet alors qu'il traversait pour mettre la valise de Ginny dans la valise.**

**Harry ne voyait pas comment huit personnes, six grosses valises, deux hiboux et un rat allaient bien pouvoir tenir dans une petite Ford Anglia.**

_« Je pari qu'elle a été élargie par magie, » rit Sirius._

« C'est obligé si huit personnes doivent pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur, » sourit Rose.

**Mais c'était compter sans les aménagements très particuliers que Mr Weasley lui avait apportés.**

—**Pas un mot à Molly, surtout, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Harry en ouvrant le coffre que quelques tours de magie lui avaient permit d'agrandir suffisamment pour y ranger toutes les valises.**

**Mrs Weasley et Ginny prirent place sur le siège avant qui avait la taille d'un banc public tandis que la banquette arrière offrait suffisamment d'espace à Harry, Ron, Fred, George et Percy de s'y asseoir confortablement.**

—**Finalement, les Moldus sont plus astucieux qu'on ne le pense, vous ne trouvez pas ? Remarqua Mrs Weasley. Quand on voit cette voiture de l'extérieur, on ne dirait jamais qu'il y a autant de place à l'intérieur.**

« Elle ne peut pas vraiment croire que c'est comme ça que marche une voiture moldue? » fit Hugo.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, elle doit savoir la vérité, » sourit Rose. « Et elle veut simplement que grand-père pense qu'elle ne l'a pas réalisé. »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? » demanda Hugo.

« Ça le rend heureux, » dit Rose en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, je sais que maman à connaissance de la plupart des choses dont papa pense qu'il a réussit à s'en tirer, » ajouta t-elle ne gloussant.

**Mr Weasley mit le moteur en marche et la voiture traversa la cour en cahotant. Harry se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison. À peine avait-il eu le temps de se demander quand il la reverrait qu'ils étaient déjà de retour :**

« Et en général, nous avons nous aussi quelques bons demi-tours avant de partir, » rit Al.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si maman oublie de m'avertir pour ces trucs jusqu'à ce qu'on soient déjà dans la voiture, » souffla James, faussement indigné.

**George avait oublié sa boite de pétard du Dr Flibuste. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient à nouveau au milieu de la cour dans un crissement de pneus et Fred se précipitait dans la maison pour y chercher son balai volant. Ils avaient presque atteint l'autoroute lorsque Ginny poussa un hurlement perçant en annonçant qu'elle avait oublié son journal intime.**

_« J'aimerais avoir juste laissé ce foutu truc, » marmonna Ginny. _

**Quand elle remonta dans la voiture, ils étaient déjà très en retard et l'énervement était à son comble.**

**Mr Weasley, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, se tourna vers sa femme.**

—**Molly, ma chérie, je crois que nous irions plus vite si...**

—**Non, Arthur, répliqua Mrs Weasley.**

_« Allez, laisse-le faire voler la voiture, » gémit Sirius._

« Pas dans un million d'années, » rit Rose.

« Mais je suis sûr que Patmol va apprécier le milieu du chapitre, » dit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Argh... c'est quand ils font voler cette foutue voiture jusqu'à l'école, » grogna Rose. Mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle pensait que tout cette aventure était plutôt cool. »

—**Personne ne nous verrait. Le petit bouton que tu vois là, commande un réacteur d'invisibilité que j'ai installé. Nous pourrions décoller instantanément, voler au-dessus des nuages et en dix minutes nous serions arrivés sans que personne s'aperçoive...**

_« Oui, je suis sûre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la faire voler, » se moqua Lily._

« Grand-mère, au contraire, va avoir peur, » rit James.

—**Arthur, j'ai dit _non_. Pas en plein jour.**

**Ils arrivèrent devant King's Cross à onze heures moins le quart. Mr Weasley se précipita pour aller chercher des chariot à bagages et ils s'engouffrèrent à grands pas dans la gare.**

**Harry avait déjà prit le Poudlard Express l'année précédente. La difficulté consistait à trouver la voie 9¾ qui n'était pas visible aux yeux des Moldus. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. C'était indolore mais on devait faire attention que les Moldus ne remarquent rien.**

—**Percy, vas-y le premier, dit Mrs Weasley, le front soucieux, en voyant sur la grosse pendule de la gare qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour franchir la barrière comme si de rien n'était.**

**Percy s'avança d'un pas décidé et disparut. Mr Weasley, Fred et George le suivirent.**

—**J'y vais avec Ginny et, vous deux, vous passez tout de suite après, dit Mrs Weasley à Harry et Ron.**

**Elle attrapa Ginny par la main et fonça vers la barrière. En un clin d'œil, toutes d'eux avaient également disparut.**

« Elle aurait dû les faire passer en premier, » dit Rose. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi leur père avait décidé de prendre la voiture (ils avaient entendu l'histoire à Poudlard après tout, pas de leur père lui-même), donc elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient juste été stupides.

—**Viens, on y va ensemble, il nous reste à peine une minute, dit Ron à Harry.**

**Harry s'assura que la cage d'Hedwige était solidement calée sur sa valise et fit tourner le chariot face à la barrière. Il était parfaitement sûr de lui : c'était beaucoup moins difficile que de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Penchés sur leurs chariots, Ron et lui s'avancèrent côte à côte vers la barrière en marchant de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre, ils se mirent à courir et...**

**SHPLÂÂÂAANNNGGG ! ! ! !**

« Quoi? Est-ce qu'ils se sont vraiment écrasés contre la barrière? » demanda Rose. Si quiconque d'autre que Victoire avait lu elle aurait pensé que c'était une plaisanterie, mais elle ne pensait pas que sa cousine ferait ça.

« Oui, » dit Victoire. « Je ne comprends pas comment, mais oui. »

_« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius._

_« Est-ce que vous venez de vous écrasez contre la barrière ? » demanda Lily avec anxiété._

_« Ouais, » fit Harry en haussant les épaules._

**Les deux chariots heurtèrent la barrière de plein fouet et le choc les fit rebondir en arrière. La valise de Ron tomba avec un grand bruit, Harry fit un vol plané et la cage d'Hedwige roula sur le sol dans un grand vacarme de hululements indignés.**

« Ooh... pauvre Hedwige, » soupira Lily. « Imagine rouler comme ça. »

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et un vigile se précipita en hurlant : **

—**Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?**

—**J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot, répondit Harry qui se releva péniblement en frottant ses côtes douloureuses.**

**Ron courut ramasser la cage d'Hedwige qui poussait de tels hurlements que certains voyageurs commençaient à marmonner des commentaires sur les mauvais traitements infligés aux animaux.**

—**Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas réussi à passer ? Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.**

—**J'en sais rien...**

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Cornedrue ? » demanda Sirius._

_« Tu ne vas pas me demander à moi aussi ? » dit Remus d'un ton faussement blessé._

_« Non, tu as probablement déjà trouvé, et ça va me faire me sentir comme un idiot, » dit Sirius._

« Ce qui n'est pas trop dur à faire, » rit Teddy.

_« Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup pour ça, » plaisanta James._

_« Bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lunard ? » souffla Sirius._

_« Je pense que c'était probablement Dobby, » dit Remus. « Il a déjà essayé d'arrêter Harry une fois, je ne crois pas qu'il est sur le point de s'arrêter ici. »_

« Hum... c'est une bonne théorie, » fit pensivement Teddy.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait te sentir comme un idiot ? » plaisanta James.

« Non, » sourit Teddy. « il m'a rendu fier. »

_« Argh... tu vois pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé, » fit Sirius en boudant._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

**Ron lança des regards inquiets autour de lui. Une douzaine de personnes continuaient de les observer.**

—**On va rater le train, murmura Ron. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le passage est resté fermé...**

**L'estomac contracté, Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge géante. Plus que dix secondes... neuf secondes...**

**Avec précaution, il amena son chariot jusqu'à la barrière puis il poussa de toutes ses forces. Le métal restait infranchissable.**

**Trois secondes... deux secondes... une seconde...**

—**Ça y est, le train est parti, dit Ron, consterné. Et si jamais mes parents ne peuvent plus passer dans l'autre sens, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu as de l'argent de Moldu ?**

« J'en doute. Même s'il devrait vraiment échanger quelques Gallions contre de l'argent Moldu, » dit Rose, pensant que c'était mieux d'être préparé pour des choses comme ça.

**Harry eut un rire amer.**

—**Ça fait à peu près six ans que les Dursley ne m'ont pas donné d'argent de poche, dit-il.**

_« Ils t'ont donné de l'argent de poche, avant? » demanda Hermione, abasourdie._

« C'est plutôt choquant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit amèrement Al.

_« Et bien, une fois, nous étions au centre commercial et Dudley a fait toute une scène, alors la tante Pétunia lui a donné de l'argent pour le faire taire. Mais tout le monde regardait donc elle m'en a donné aussi. Cependant, j'ai dû désherber le jardin quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules._

« C'est horrible, » dit Lily, livide.

« C'est vrai, » fit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais au moins, il a eu l'argent... qui veut parier qu'elle l'aurait fait travailler même si elle ne lui en avait pas donné? »

**Ron colla l'oreille contre le métal glacé de la barrière.**

—**Je n'entends rien du tout, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Qu'est-ce que qu'on peut faire ? Je me demande combien de temps il faudra à mes parents pour venir nous retrouver.**

**Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Des badauds continuaient de les observer, attirés par les cris stridents d'Hedwige.**

—**Il vaut qu'on aille les attendre près de la voiture, dit Harry. On se fait un peu trop remarquer, ici...**

—**Harry ! S'exclama Ron, le regard soudain brillant. La voiture !**

« Vous savez, en l'entendant comme ça, ils ont presque une raison, » dit Rose.

« Ils avaient une raison... comment est-ce qu'ils étaient supposés aller à l'école, sinon ? » fit James en souriant comme un idiot.

« Il y avait beaucoup plus de façons plus censées de le faire, » dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais au moins, ils ne l'ont pas fait simplement pour s'amuser. »

_« Donc c'était ta brillante idée, » fit Hermione en se tournant vers son petit ami. « J'aurais dû le savoir. »_

« Évidemment, » rit Hugo.

_« Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous avez fait voler la voiture jusqu'à l'école ? Vous allez être des légendes, c'est sûre! » firent James et Sirius avec excitation, sans remarquer la fumante rousse._

« Ils sont des légendes ! » sourit Fred.

« Et cet accident était légendaire ! » rit James.

_« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU PENSER À CONDUIRE CETTE FOUTUE VOITURE ? EST-CE QUE TU AS MÊME PENSER AUX WEASLEY APRÈS TOUT CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT POUR TOI ? JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU AIES ÉTÉ AUSSI STUPIDE ! Hurla Lily en faisait s'écarter tout le monde à part Harry._

« Je me serais aussi enfui si j'étais papa, » dit James.

« Non, c'est faux, » dit Al. « Tu sais que maman se contente d'empirer si tu essaies de t'enfuir. »

_« Je suis désolée maman, mais... je ne savais pas comment aller à l'école, » dit gravement Harry._

_« TU AS UNE CHOUETTE! IL ME SEMBLE ! Hurla Lily._

« Oh... ça aurait marché, » dit Hugo.

« Mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi cool, » bouda James.

_« Oui, » soupira Harry._

_« POURQUOI N'AURAIS-TU PAS PU Y PENSER ? JE SAIS QUE TU ES PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE ÇA ! hurla Lily en foudroyant son fils du regard._

_« Lily, calme-toi, » fit James en approchant assez courageusement sa petite amie._

_« OH, NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER, JAMES POTTER ! TU SAIS QU'IL A HÉRITÉ ÇA DE TOI ! » hurla Lily en donnant un coup sur la poitrine de son petit ami._

_« Lily, c'est un garçon, nous faisons des choses stupides ! » cria James à son tour. Hé, s'il ne pouvait pas la calmer, il pouvait tout aussi bien se battre._

« On dirait que lui et papa on la même philosophie, » rit Lily.

_« Oh, alors ça arrange tout, les garçons font des choses stupides, » se moqua Lily. « Laisse-moi deviner : c'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent ? "_

_« C'est ça, » dit James en hochant la tête. « D'ailleurs Lily, c'est arrivé il y a six ans, bon sang. Il a retenu sa leçon, maintenant. »_

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

_« Si tu le dis, » fit Lily en se rasseyant. Mais il était clair que la moindre chose pourrait la faire repartir._

—**Quoi, la voiture ?**

—**On peut la faire voler jusqu'à Poudlard !**

—**Mais je croyais que...**

—**On est coincés, non ? Et il faut bien qu'on trouve le moyen d'aller à l'école ? Or, même les sorciers de premier cycle ont le droit de faire usage de la magie en cas d'urgence, chapitre dix-neuf, je crois, du code de la Restriction de...**

« Oh oui, quand il le rend officiel comme ça, c'est difficile de ne pas l'écouter, » rit Fred.

—**Mais ta mère et ton père... comment est-ce qu'ils rentreront ? Demanda Harry en continuant de pousser contre la barrière dans l'espoir vain qu'elle abandonnerait.**

« En transplanant, » dit Fred comme si c'était évident.

—**Ils n'ont pas besoin de la voiture, dit Ron avec impatience. Ils savent comment transplaner. Tu sais, disparaître et réapparaitre à la maison. Ils s'embêtent seulement avec la poudre de cheminette et la voiture parce que nous sommes tous mineurs et qu'on a pas encore le droit de transplaner...**

**Harry sentit brusquement la panique faire place à l'excitation.**

_Sirius devenait de plus en plus excité, mais même lui n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour provoquer Lily quand elle était dans cet état._

« Oh, aller, je voulais encore entendre grand-mère hurler, » fit James faisant la moue.

_« Idiots, » marmonna Lily._

—**Tu saurais la faire voler ?**

—**Aucun problème, assura Ron en tournant son chariot vers la sortie. Allons-y. Si on se dépêche, on pourra rattraper le train et le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard.**

**Et ils s'élancèrent à travers le hall en fendant la foule des Moldus intrigués. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint l'Anglia, Ron ouvrit le coffre gigantesque en tapotant la carrosserie avec sa baguette magique.**

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas de la magie de premier cycle? » demanda Fred.

« Non, tu n'utilises pas vraiment la magie quand tu tapotes juste les choses avec ta baguette, » dit Teddy. « Cependant, si un Moldu ramassait une baguette, elle ne marcherait pas pour lui. »

**Ils y rangèrent leurs valises, posèrent la cage d'Hedwige sur la banquette arrière et s'installèrent à l'avant.**

—**Vérifie que personne ne nous regarde, dit Ron en faisant démarrer le moteur d'un autre coup de sa baguette magique.**

**Il y avait de la circulation sur l'avenue, un peu plus loin, mais la rue dans laquelle se trouvait la voiture était déserte.**

—**Tu peux y aller, dit Harry.**

**Ron appuya sur un petit bouton argenté aménagé dans le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, la voiture disparut... et eut aussi. Harry sentait le siège vibrer sous lui, il entendait le moteur, sentait ses mains sur ses genoux, ses lunettes sur son nez, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la rue sinistre qui s'éloignait en dessous d'eux, tandis que la voiture invisible s'élevait dans les airs, comme s'il était devenu une paire de globes oculaire.**

_« Non Harry, tes yeux disparaissent aussi, » dit Sirius, espérant alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère sans que Lily ne lui jette un sort. Et bien, elle ne le fit pas, au moins._

« Oh, aller... c'était drôle, » dit Fred en riant avec tout le monde.

—**Allons-y plein gaz, dit Ron.**

**Les immeubles alentour sortirent de leur champ de vision. Bientôt, ils virent toute la ville de Londres s'étaler sous leurs yeux, baignée de brume et de lumières.**

**Il y eut alors un petit bruit et la voiture réapparut en même temps que Ron et Harry.**

—**Oh, oh, dit Ron en appuyant sur la commande du réacteur d'invisibilité. On dirait qu'il a des ratés.**

« Brillant, » fit sarcastiquement Rose. « Maintenant ils vont être vus. »

**Ils se mirent à deux pour marteler le bouton. La voiture disparut, puis réapparut comme s'il y avait un faux contact.**

—**Tiens-toi bien, cria Ron.**

**Et il écrasa l'accélérateur. La voiture fonça droit dans les nuages bas qui s'étiraient sur la ville et ils plongèrent dans un brouillard grisâtre.**

Rose et Hugo commencèrent à rire à ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demanda Scorpius, confus.

« Rien, vraiment... ça nous a juste rappelé de quand papa a appris à conduire, » dit Hugo, toujours en riant. Ron avait eu plus de quelques accident avant d'apprendre à conduire convenablement.

—**Et maintenant ? Dit Harry en regardant la masse compacte des nuages qui les enveloppait.**

—**Il faut qu'on repère le train pour savoir dans quelle direction aller.**

—**Redescend un peu...**

_« Non seulement vous avez fait voler cette voiture, maintenant vous serez probablement vus par les Moldus, » fit Lily d'une voix mortellement calme._

« Faites attention... si elle ressemble un tant sois peu à maman, ça veut dire qu'elle est vraiment en colère, » dit Hugo.

**Ils repassèrent sous la couche de nuages et se tordirent le cou pour observer le sol.**

—**Ça y est, je le vois ! S'exclama Harry. Juste devant nous, là-bas !**

**Le Poudlard filait au loin comme un serpent écarlate.**

—**Plein nord, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à la boussole du tableau de bord. Il suffira de vérifier toutes les demi-heures qu'on est dans la bonne direction.**

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si vous le perdez ? » demanda Victoire. « Vous n'aurez alors aucune idée de comment arriver jusqu'à Poudlard ou comment rentrer à la maison. »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'ils n'aient pas perdu le train, » dit Teddy d'une voix à moitié sérieuse et amusée.

**Et la voiture remonta en flèche, traversant la couche des nuages pour voler en plein soleil..**

—**Il faut faire attention aux avions, maintenant, dit Ron.**

**Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Pendant un long moment, il leur fut impossible de retrouver leur sérieux.**

« Idiots, » dit Rose.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Al. « J'adore les moments comme ça... où tu ne fais que rire. »

« Et bien, ces moments sont sympa... » admit Rose. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que là, tout de suite, ils ne sont pas en train d'agir comme des idiots. »

_Les Maraudeurs se sourirent, se souvenant des nombreuses fois où ils avaient ressenti ça après une de leurs blagues._

**C'était comme s'ils avaient plongé dans un rêve fabuleux. On ne pouvait imaginer meilleure façon de voyager, songea Harry. Voir défiler des tourbillons de nuages aux formes extraordinaires en restant bien au chaud dans la voiture, sous un soleil éclatant, avec des caramels pleins la boîte à gants et la joie de pouvoir contempler dans quelques heures l'expression envieuse de Fred et George lorsqu'ils feraient un atterrissage spectaculaire sur la vaste pelouse de Poudlard.**

« Je ne peux être plus d'accord avec toi, papa, » rit James.

**Régulièrement, ils descendaient sous la couche de nuages pour vérifier que le train était toujours en vue. Londres était loin à présent et le paysage changeait sous leurs yeux : la verdure des prés avait laissé place à des landes aux couleurs pourpres. On apercevait tout à tour des villages avec de minuscules églises et des villes plus grandes sillonnées de voitures qui ressemblaient à des insectes multicolores.**

**Sept heures plus tard, cependant, Harry dut s'avouer que le temps lui paraissait long. Les caramels leur avaient donné soifs et ils n'avaient rien à boire. Ron et lui avaient enlevé leur pull-overs mais le tee-shirt de Harry collait au dossier de son siège et ses lunettes glissaient sans cesse au bout de son nez couvert de sueur. La forme des nuages lui était devenue indifférente et il songeait avec envie au jus de citrouille bien frais qu'une sorcière poussant un chariot servait à des kilomètres en dessous d'eux, dans le Poudlard Express. Pourquoi donc n'avaient t-il pu accéder à la voie 9¾ ?**

« Ha, donc ce n'était pas si bien, après tout, » fit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

« Et alors ? » dit James. « Ils sont des foutus légendes! »

« Et c'est tout ce qui importe vraiment, » ajouta Fred en souriant.

—**Ça ne doit plus être très loin, maintenant, dit Ron d'une voix enrouée tandis que le soleil descendait sur la couche de nuages en les baignant d'une lueur rose. On va jeter un coup d'œil au train. Prêt ?**

**L'express était toujours là, serpentant entre les montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre, sous les nuages.**

**Ron enfonça l'accélérateur et reprit de l'altitude, mais le moteur commença à peiner en émettant une sorte de plainte.**

**Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet.**

_Remus laissa échapper un son étranglé et tout le monde le regarda._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Frank._

_« J'ai juste... c'est le... » balbutia Remus._

_« Crache le morceau, Lunard, » dit Sirius avec impatience._

_« Le titre du chapitre, » fut tout ce qu'il dit mais ce fut suffisant pour faire pâlir toutes les personnes dans la pièce._

Mais cela fit rire une bonne partie des personnes dans le salon.

_« Dis-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas écrasés contre le saule cogneur, » dt Lily, qui n'était plus en colère à cause du choc._

_« Heu... » fut tout ce que dit Harry._

« Désolé, papa est trop honnête pour te dire ça, » rit Al.

—**La voiture doit être un peu fatiguée, dit Ron. Elle n'a jamais parcouru une aussi longue distance.**

**Tous deux firent semblant de ne pas remarquer que la plainte du moteur devenait de plus en plus intense tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait... Des étoiles commençaient à éclore dans l'obscurité. Harry remit son pull-over, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux essuie-glace qui oscillaient faiblement, comme pour exprimer leur protestation.**

—**On approche, dit Ron, qui parlait plus à la voiture qu'à Harry. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.**

**Il tapota le tableau d'un geste un peu nerveux.**

_« Qu'est-elle? Un chien? » demanda Sirius._

_Harry se mit à rire. La voiture lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être un chien._

« Heu... je n'ai pas vu la voiture agir comme un chien, » dit Fred.

« Je n'ai pas vu la voiture agir comme quoique ce soit d'autre que.. et bien, une voiture, » rit Teddy.

**Lorsqu'ils redescendirent sous les nuages, ils scrutèrent l'obscurité pour essayer de repérer sur le sol un endroit familier.**

—**Là ! S'écria soudain Harry faisant sursauter Ron et Hedwige. Tout droit !**

**Se découpant dans la pénombre de l'horizon, les nombreuses tours du château de Poudlard se dressaient au sommet de la falaise qui dominait le lac.**

**La voiture, cependant, s'était mise à vibrer de toutes parts et perdait de la vitesse.**

—**Allons, on arrive, dit Ron d'un ton cajoleur en donnant au volant une petite secousse.**

« Désolé papa, ça n'aidera pas, » sourit Hugo.

**Le moteur grogna et de petits jets de vapeur sortirent de sous le capot. Machinalement, Harry se cramponna aux bords de son siège.**

**La voiture descendait vers le lac. Soudain, elle oscilla dangereusement. Par la vitre, Harry voyait la surface noire, lisse et luisante du lac qui s'étendait à quelques centaines de mètres sous eux. Ron avait les mains crispées sur le volant. À nouveau, la voiture oscilla.**

—**Du calme, murmura Ron.**

**Ils étaient au-dessus du lac et le château se dressait droit devant eux. Ron écrasa l'accélérateur.**

**Il y eut un grand bruit de ferraille, le moteur se mit à tousser, puis il s'arrêta complètement.**

« C'est toujours ce que tu veux entendre quand tu es à plus d'un kilomètre du sol, » dit Scorpius avec un petit rire.

—**Oh, oh... dit Ron dans le terrible silence qui régnait à présent.**

**La voiture piqua du nez. Ils tombaient de plus en plus vite, en fonça droit sur la muraille du château.**

—**Noooooon ! Hurla Ron en tournant désespérément le volant.**

**La voiture décrivit une grande courbe, évita le mur d'extrême justesse et poursuivit son vol au-dessus des serres, du potager, puis de la pelouse, en perdant de plus en plus d'altitude.**

**Ron lâcha le volant et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.**

—**STOP ! STOP ! Hurla t-il.**

**Il donna de grands coup de baguette sur le tableau de bord et le pare-brise, mais la voiture poursuivit sa descente inexorable. Le sol se rapprochait...**

—**ATTENTION À L'ARBRE ! S'écria Harry qui plongea vers le volant.**

**Mais trop tard...**

**BOOOOOOÏÏÏÏÏNNNNNG ! ! ! !**

**Dans le vacarme assourdissant de la tôle s'écrasant contre l'énorme tronc, la voiture percuta l'arbre de plein fouet et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un panache de vapeur qui s'éleva du capot en accordéon. Hedwige poussa des cris de terreur, une bosse de la taille d'une balle de golfe apparut sur le front de Harry, à l'endroit où il avait heurté le pare-brise, et Ron laissa échapper une plainte déchirante.**

_« Si c'est le saule, vous devez partir de là tout de suite, » fit nerveusement Remus._

« Bon conseil, dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas le suivre, » rit Teddy.

—**Ça va ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.**

—**Ma baguette, répondit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Regarde ma baguette magique.**

**Elle était presque cassée en deux. Son extrémité pendait lamentablement, à peine retenue par quelques filaments de bois.**

« Heu... elle ne marchera pas, » dit Teddy. « Et elle ne pourra pas être réparée non plus. »

« Oh... c'est pour ça que sa baguette décrite dans le premier livre ne correspondait pas, » dit Rose d'un air pensif.

_« Vraiment pas de chance, » dit James._

**Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que quelqu'un pourrait sûrement la réparer à l'école, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.**

_« Tu ne peux pas réparer une baguette, Harry. Pas quand elle est aussi endommagée, » dit Remus._

_« Tu es sûr de ça, Lunard? » demanda Harry. Sa baguette dans sa poche avait été encore plus endommagée que celle de Ron, mais elle était comme neuve maintenant. Même si ça avait été une circonstance exceptionnelle._

« Circonstance extraordinaire... » fit pensivement Teddy. « Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça. »

_« J'ai lu des choses sur la science des baguette... c'est un sujet vraiment fascinant, » songea Remus._

« C'est vrai, » sourit Teddy.

_« Ce qui veut dire qu'il est sûr, » coupa Sirius et Remus fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. _

_Harry se contenta de leur offrir un sourire mystérieux._

« Qui veut dire, je sais que quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, » souffla Rose. « J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils gâche leur amusement et leur dise maintenant. »

**Au même moment, quelque chose frappa le flanc de la voiture avec la force d'un taureau en pleine charge et projeta Harry contre Ron. Il y eut presque aussitôt un autre coup sur le toit.**

—**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

« Le Saule Cogneur attaque... Courrez ! » hurla Fred.

**Ron eut un hoquet de terreur, le regard fixé devant lui. Harry vit juste à temps une branche de l'épaisseur d'un gros python s'abattre sur le pare-brise. L'arbre contre lequel ils s'étaient écrasé était en train de les attaquer. Son tronc s'était penché en avant et ses branches noueuses martelaient férocement la voiture.**

—**Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhh ! S'écria Ron alors qu'une grosse branche enfonçait violemment la portière.**

**Des rameaux déchaînés faisaient trembler le pare-brise sous leurs coups et une énorme branche tambourinait sur le toit qui commençait à se creuse dangereusement.**

—**Sauve qui peut ! Hurla Ron en pesant de tout son poids contre la portière.**

**Mais un vigoureux uppercut d'une autre branche le projeta contre Harry.**

« Oh non... comment est-ce qu'ils se sont sortis de là, » demanda Lily.

« Je ne sais pas... mais ils l'ont fait, » dit James avec un rire faible.

—**On est fichus, marmonna t-il tandis que le toit s'enfonçait de plus en plus.**

**À ce moment, le plancher de la voiture se mit à vibrer. Le moteur s'était remit en marche.**

—**Marche arrière ! S'écria Harry.**

**La voiture recula aussitôt mais l'arbre ne se calma pas pour autant. Ils l'entendirent craquer comme s'il essayait de se déraciner pour les poursuivre, en continuant de donner des coups de branches en tous sens. Mais la voiture était à présent hors de portée.**

_« Est-ce que la voiture vient juste de bouger toute seule? » demanda Lily avec curiosité._

« D'accord, peut-être que la voiture agit comme quelque chose, » fit Teddy avec un petit rire.

_« Ouais. »_

—**Il était moins une, dit Ron d'un haletant. Bravo, la voiture !**

**L'Anglia, cependant, était à bout de forces. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement de ferraille et Harry fut basculé vers l'extérieur, atterrissant à plat ventre les bras en croix sur le sol humide. Avec un bruit sourd, la voiture éjecta leurs bagages du coffre arrière. La cage d'Hedwige fut projetée au-dehors et tomba par terre en s'ouvrant sous le choc. La chouette s'envola dans un grand cri de colère et fila à tire-d'aile en direction du château sans un regard en arrière. Lacérée, cabossée, fumante, la voiture s'éloigna en cahotant dans les ténèbres, ses feux arrières rougeoyant de fureur.**

« Maintenant, vous avez réussi! Même la voiture est en colère contre vous, » dit Fred en un grand éclat de rire.

—**Reviens ! Cria Ron. Papa va me tuer si tu t'en vas !**

**Il lui courut après en brandissant sa baguette cassée, mais la voiture disparut dans une dernière pétarade de son pot d'échappement.**

—**Tu parles d'un coup de chance! Dit Ron d'une voix consternée en se penchant pour ramasser Croûtard, son rat. Parmi tous les arbres du parc, on a choisi de s'écraser sur celui qui rend les coups !**

« En fait, ça semble parfait pour la chance de papa, » sourit Al.

**Il jeta un regard au vieil arbre qui continuait d'agiter ses branches d'un air menaçant.**

_« Tu sembles vraiment avoir la poisse, » dit Frank._

_« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai de la chance des deux côtés, » dit Harry._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Sirius, confus._

_« Ça veut dire que je suis très malchanceux, mais aussi très chanceux, » expliqua Harry._

_« J'aimerais bien voir un peu de ta chance, » marmonna Sirius._

« Oh je t'en prie, tu as vu beaucoup d'exemples, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Hum, voyons voir... D'accord, ça marchera, » fit pensivement Harry. « Je suis vraiment malchanceux que les Dursley soient mes seuls parents en vie (et que je doive les voir tous les ans), mais je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir rencontré les Weasley et qu'ils m'aient accepté. Tu as compris? »_

« Je crois, » dit Lily.

_« Mais... » fit Sirius, toujours confus._

_« Continue de lire, Frank. Il ne comprendra jamais, » dit Lily, et Sirius lui tira la langue._

—**Viens, dit Harry d'un ton las, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'école.**

**Ce n'était pas du tout l'arrivée triomphante qu'ils avaient imaginée. Meurtris et tremblants de froids, ils saisirent la poignée de leurs valises qu'ils trainèrent derrière eux, sur la vaste pelouse qui montait en pente douce vers l'imposant portail en chêne du château.**

« Attends que tout le monde le sache... » rayonna James.

—**Le banquet a dû commencer, dit Ron en laissant tomber sa valise au pied des marches qui menaient à l'entrée.**

**Il s'approcha silencieusement d'une fenêtre éclairée et regarda à l'intérieur.**

—**Hé, Harry, viens voir, ils en sont à la cérémonie de la Répartition, dit-il.**

« Pourquoi ils restent là à regarder ? Allez à l'intérieur, » se moqua Scorpius.

**Harry le rejoignit et tous deux observèrent ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle. D'innombrables chandelles flottaient dans les airs le long de quatre grandes tables autour desquelles des élèves étaient assis devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or étincelant. Au-dessus, un plafond magique reconstituait le ciel illuminé d'étoiles.**

**Dans la foret de chapeaux pointu qui remplissait la salle, Harry distingua une longue rangée d'élèves de première année qui attendait, le visage anxieux. Ginny se trouvait parmi eux, facilement repérable grâce à ses cheveux roux vif, typiques de la famille Weasley. Le professeur McGonagall, une sorcière à lunettes et à chignon, posait le célèbre Choixpeau Magique de Poudlard sur un tabouret.**

**Chaque année, le vieux chapeau malpropre, effiloché, rapiécé, répartissait les nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard dans les quatre différentes Maisons qui regroupaient les élèves de l'école selon leur caractère et leurs aptitudes (les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard). Harry se rappelait très bien le moment où lui-même avait coiffé ce chapeau, un an auparavant. Pétrifié, il avait attendu sa décision qu'il lui avait murmura à l'oreille. Pendant quelques instants terrifiants, il avait craint que le chapeau ne l'envoie chez les Serpentard, la maison d'où étaient sortis nombres de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire, mais finalement, son choix s'était porté sur les Gryffondor, où il avait retrouvé Ron, Hermione et les autres Weasley.**

_« Le chapeau t'a presque envoyé à Serpentard? » questionna Ron._

« Je suppose que Harry ne lui a jamais dit ça, » sourit Teddy.

« Il ne voudrait pas que ça se répande, » fit sarcastiquement Scorpius. Mais il donnait l'impression qu'il ferait la même chose.

_il ne connaissait personne qui appartienne davantage à Gryffondor que Harry._

« C'est vrai, » sourit Al.

_« Ouais, » fit Harry._

_« Tu ne crois pas... » commença Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, non qu'il ait eu vraiment le temps d'y penser (vu qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en lui il y a seulement quelques mois),_

Victoire lâcha le livre et tout le monde fut choqué par cette révélation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, nom d'un chien? » demanda Al à la fois choqué et en colère.

« Je n'en ait aucune idée, » dit Teddy en frissonnant.

« Ce monstre... son âme était à l'intérieur de papa! » fit James, malade à cette idée.

« Je suppose, » dit Teddy. « Mais.. ça ne change rien. »

« C'est vrai... papa est toujours papa, » dit Lily en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je pense que je devrais continuer à lire, maintenant, » dit Victoire, toujours pâle.

_mais ça pouvait être la raison. Mais à la fin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, vu qu'il était complètement un Gryffondor maintenant._

**Au dernier trimestre, Harry et Ron avaient aidé Gryffondor à remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons,**

« Et quoi, maman s'est juste tournée les pouces tout ce temps? » s'indigna Rose.

**battant ainsi les Serpentard pour la première fois depuis sept ans.**

**Un garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux clairs, venait d'être appelé pour mettre le chapeau sur sa tête. Harry aperçut le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, qui assistait à la Cérémonie, assis à la table des professeurs. Sa longue barbe argentée et ses lunettes en demi-lune luisaient à la lumière des chandelles. Assis un peu plus loin, Harry reconnut Gilderoy Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu-vert. Au bout de la table, Hagrid, immense et hirsute, vidait le contenu de son gobelet.**

—**Dis donc, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron, il y a une chaise vide à la table des profs... Où est Rogue ?**

**Severus Rogue était le professeur que Harry aimait le moins.**

« Et bien, tu hais souvent un professeur s'il te hais en premier, » rit Fred.

Al soupira, toujours en train de se demander pourquoi son père l'avait nommé après quelqu'un qu'il haïssait.

**Et lui-même était l'élève que Rogue détestait le plus. Cruel, sarcastique et honni par tout le monde, sauf par les élèves de sa propre Maison (les Serpentard), Rogue était le professeur de potions magiques.**

—**Il est peut-être malade ! Dit Ron, plein d'espoir.**

—**Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par démissionner, suggéra Harry, parce qu'on ne lui a _toujours_ pas confié les Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

« Oui, bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas aussi chanceux, » rit James.

—**Il a peut-être été renvoyé ! S'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde le déteste... **

« Pas tout le monde... seulement 75% pour de l'école, » dit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

_« Oh non.. il est derrière vous! » dit James._

« Heu.. ce n'est pas bon, » dit James.

_« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? » demanda Harry._

_« Je connais Rogue, » répondit James en fronçant les sourcils._

—**Ou peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train, dit derrière eux une voix glacée.**

**Harry fit volte-face. Severus Rogue, sa longue robe noire de sorcier agitée par la brise, se tenait devant lui. Il était mince, avec un teint jaunâtre, un nez crochu et des cheveux graisseux qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Le sourire qu'il arborait en cet instant signifiait clairement que Ron et Harry allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.**

—**Suivez-moi, dit Rogue.**

_« Cet idiot a plutôt intérêt à les laisser tranquilles, » marmonna Sirius._

_« Sirius, il fait juste son travail, ils ont violé le règlement, » dit Lily._

_« Oui, je pari qu'il fera simplement son travail, » cracha Sirius._

« Non, je pense qu'il les raillera un peu en premier, » dit Fred.

**Sans même oser échanger un regard, Ron et Harry montèrent les marches derrière Rogue et le suivirent dans le vase hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine leur parvenait de la Grande Salle, mais Rogue les emmena dans la direction opposée et leur fit descendre l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols du château.**

—**Entrez là ! Ordonna t-il en ouvrant une porte au milieu de l'étroit couloir.**

**Tremblants de tous leurs membres, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue. Les murs sombres étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de gros bocaux en verre dans lesquels flottaient toute sortes de choses répugnantes dont Harry ne voulait même pas connaître le nom.**

« Alors il est un charmant décorateur, » dit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

**La cheminée était noire et vide. Après avoir refermé la porte, Rogue se tourna vers eux.**

—**Alors, dit-il sans élever la voix, le train n'est pas assez bien pour le célèbre Harry Potter et son fidèle Weasley? On préférait une arrivée qui fasse du bruit, n'est-ce pas ?**

« Non, vous avez le mauvais Potter pour ça, » dit Lily. « Mais James ferait ça... heu, ou bien James en fait. »

_« Tu vois Lily, l'idiot les emmènes juste pour faire des remarques sarcastiques, » cracha Sirius._

_Lily émit un son d'indignation à ça, mais ne répliqua rien._

—**Non, monsieur, c'est la barrière de King's Cross qui...**

—**Silence ! Coupa Rogue. Qu'avez-vous fait de la voiture ?**

**Ron avala de travers.**

« Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça? » demanda Fred, choqué.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne pas être bon, » dit sinistrement Al.

**Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue leur donnait l'impression de savoir lire dans les pensées. Mais un instant plus tard, le professeur déroula devant leurs yeux le dernier numéro du Sorcier du Soir.**

—**On vous a vus, siffla t-il en leur montrant le titre qui s'étalait à la une: UNE FORD ANGLIA VOLANTE INQUIÈTE LES MOLDUS.**

**Il commença à lire l'article à haute voix :**

—**« Deux Moldus londoniens affirment avoir vu une vieille voiture voler au-dessus de la Poste centrale... À midi, dans le comté du Norfolk, Mrs Hetty Bayliss qui suspendait sa lessive dans son jardin.. Mr Angus Fleet, de Peebles, à déclaré à la police... ». En tout, six ou sept Moldus ont vu la voiture, résuma Rogue. Je crois que votre père travaille au service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, c'est bien cela ? Ajouta-t-il en adressant à Ron un sourire plus féroce que jamais. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... son propre fils...**

_« Peut-être que la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, » dit Lily, cependant pas aussi sévèrement qu'elle ne l'avait dit avant._

**Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu au creux de l'estomac un coup de branche de l'arbre fou. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait que c'était Mr Weasley qui avait ensorcelé la voiture... Il n'avait pas pensé à ça...**

« Ce qu'ils, bien sûr, découvriront... ce n'est vraiment pas si dur à comprendre, » soupira Rose.

—**Au cours de mes recherches dans le parc, j'ai constaté qu'un sol cogneur d'une valeur inestimable avait subi des dommages considérables, poursuivit Rogue.**

—**C'est à nous que cet arbre a fait subir des dommages considérables... protesta Ron.**

_« Es-tu en train d'essayer de le rendre heureux? » demanda Sirius à Ron._

« Et bien c'était une sombre chose à dire, » dit Scorpius.

—**Silence ! Coupa Rogue. Malheureusement, vous n'appartenez pas à la Maison des Serpentard et il ne m'appartient pas de décider de votre exclusion. Mais je vais aller chercher les personnes qui disposent de cet heureux pouvoir. Attendez-moi ici.**

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pense honnêtement qu'ils vont être renvoyés, » se moqua James.

« Probablement non, » dit Scorpius. « Mais je doute que cela le dérangerait le moins du monde s'ils l'étaient. »

_« Ils ne vont pas vous renvoyer, » dit Frank._

_« Probablement non, mais c'est un problème plutôt sérieux, » dit Alice._

_« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi? » demanda Sirius avec un air de fausse confusion, avant de recevoir plusieurs coups de la part des Maraudeurs et Lily._

« Idiot, » dit Rose, tandis que la plupart riait.

**Le teint livide, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Harry n'avait plus faim du tout. Il était même pris de nausée. Il essayait de ne pas regarder une grosse chose gluante qui flottait dans un liquide verdâtre, sur étagèrent située derrière le bureau. Si Rogue était allé chercher le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la Maison des Gryffondor, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger pour eux. Elle se montrerait peut-être moins injuste que Rogue, mais elle était quand même très sévère.**

« Et ça serait pourquoi il a dit ça à Harry, » dit Scorpius. « Le laisser souffrir un peu pendant qu'il attend, même s'il sait qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut. »

**Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue était de retour et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le professeur McGonagall l'accompagnait. Harry avait déjà eut l'occasion de la voir en colère à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais à ce point-là. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau elle brandit sa baguette magique. Harry et Ron se recroquevillèrent mais elle se contenta de la pointer sur la cheminée où un feu ronflant apparut soudain.**

—**Assis ! Ordonna t-elle.**

**Tous deux reprirent place sur leur chaise, auprès du feu.**

—**Explications ! Ajouta-t-elle, les lunettes étincelantes de menaces.**

**Ron se lança dans le récit de leur aventure en commençant par la barrière de King's Cross qui avait refusé de les laisser passer.**

—**... Nous n'avions pas le choix, professeur, il nous était impossible de monter dans le train.**

« Ça ne va pas marcher, Idiot, » soupira Rose.

—**Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas envoyé une lettre par hibou express ? Vous avez bien un hibou ou une chouette sous la main, j'imagine ? Demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall à Harry.**

**Harry la regarda bouche bée. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il lui semblait que c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire.**

_« Sans rire, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Parfois, tu peut être aussi obtus que... Ron. »_

_« Hé! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry._

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ça.

—**Je... je n'ai pas pensé...**

—**C'est ce que je vois, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.**

_« J'adore McGonagall ! » dit Sirius en riant avec les autres Maraudeurs. « Elle a un tel sens de l'humour noir. »_

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait le moindre sens de l'humour, » dit James.

« Tu dois faire très attention pour le voir, » sourit Teddy.

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Rogue, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux, alla ouvrir.**

_« C'est une image sinistre, » tressaillit Sirius._

**C'était le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.**

**Harry sentit tout son corps s'engourdir. Dumbledore avait un air solennel qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Il baissa les yeux vers eux et Harry regretta soudain de n'être pas resté auprès du Saule Cogneur à recevoir des coups.**

« Papa a vraiment un problème quand il a des ennuis, » marmonna Al.

_« Je t'en prie Harry, ce n'était pas si mauvais, » dit Ron._

_« Tu en comprends pas, Ron. Dumbledore était comme une sorte de grand-père pour moi. Tu sais, quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas décevoir, » soupira Harry._

**Il y eut un long silence.**

—**Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pour quoi vous avez fait cela ? Dit alors Dumbledore.**

**Il aurait mieux valut qu'il se mette à hurler.**

« Et je pari que Dumbledore le sait, » dit Al. « C'est un homme intelligent... il doit connaitre la meilleur façon de te punir. »

_« Je hais quand il utilise cette voix, ça me fait toujours me sentir pire, » dit Harry._

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'attires davantage d'ennuis avec Dumbledore? » demanda Lily._

_« Peut-être, » sourit narquoisement Harry._

« Ah... quelque chose dont il peut-être fier, » sourit James.

**Harry était consterné d'entendre la nuance de déception qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Il était incapable de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux et il lui répondit en contemplant ses genoux. Il lui avoua tout, sauf que Mr Weasley était le propriétaire de la voiture ensorcelée. À l'en croire, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard une voiture volante garée à proximité de la gare.**

« Et bien ça pourrait arriver, » dit Fred. « Je sais que je trouve des voitures volantes tout le temps. »

**Harry savait que Dumbledore ne serait pas dupe, mais il ne posa aucune question concernant la voiture. Lorsque Harry eut continué son récit, Dumbledore se contenta de les regarder à travers ses lunettes sans dire un mot.**

—**On va aller chercher nos affaires, dit Ron d'un ton désespéré.**

—**De quoi parlez-vous, Weasley ? Aboya le professeur McGonagall.**

—**Vous allez nous renvoyer, non ? Dit Ron.**

**Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dumbledore.**

—**Pas aujourd'hui, Mr Weasley, dit Dumbledore. Mais je dois insister sur la gravité de ce que vous avez fait. Ce soir, j'écrirais à vos familles.**

« Comme si ça voulait dire quoique ce soit pour papa. Les Dursley se fichent de ce qu'il fait, » se moqua James.

« Oui, mais pas les Weasley... et papa n'aimera pas les décevoir, » fit sinistrement Al.

**Je dois aussi vous avertir qu'à la prochaine sottise de ce genre, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de vous renvoyez de l'école.**

_« Est-ce qu'il veut dire faire voler une voiture, ou simplement quelque chose de dingue? » demanda Sirius._

_« Probablement le second, » dit Remus._

_« Alors je pari qu'il est amené à se contredire, » dit Sirius._

_« Impossible, » fit Remus. Il aurait toujours une grande affection pour son ancien directeur. Il était la raison pour laquelle il avait pu aller à Poudlard, après tout._

_« Un Gallion, » dit Sirius avec suffisance._

_« Pari tenu, » répondit Remus._

**Rogue n'aurait pas semblé aussi déçu si on l'avait privé de Noël.**

« Alors je suppose qu'il voulait vraiment voir papa être renvoyé, » dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un bon acteur... tu ne sais jamais, » dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

—**Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ces jeunes gens n'ont tenu aucun compte du décret sur la Restriction fr l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, ils ont également infligé des dommages considérables à un arbre de grande valeur... et il ne fait aucun doute que des actes de cette nature...**

—**Il appartiendra au professeur McGonagall de décider de la punition que méritent ces deux élèves, Severus, répliqua le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix paisible. Ils font partie de sa Maison et sont donc placés sous sa responsabilité.**

**Il se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall.**

—**Je dois reprendre place au banquet, Minerva. J'ai quelques instructions à donner. Venez, Severus, il y a une délicieuse tarte à la crème à laquelle j'aimerais bien goûter.**

**Rogue lança à Harry et Ron un regard venimeux, puis il sortit du bureau en les laissant seuls avec le professeur McGonagall qui les observait toujours avec des yeux d'aigle furieux.**

—**Vous feriez bien d'aller à l'infirmerie, Weasley, dit-elle, vous saignez.**

—**Pas beaucoup, répondit Ron en essuyant d'un revers de manche la coupure qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil. Professeur, j'aimerais bien voir dans quelle maison ma sœur va être envoyée.**

« Elle a déjà été répartie à présent, » se moqua Lily.

_« Tu pensais honnêtement que je serais répartie ailleurs? » demanda Ginny, incrédule._

« C'est vrai... maman est presque aussi courageuse que papa, » dit Al.

_« Et bien, tu es la première fille en sept générations, comment étais-je supposé savoir où tu irais? » demanda Ron._

_« Peut-être parce que tu m'as connue pendant onze ans? » dit Ginny en foudroyant son frère du regard._

_« Heu... »_

_« C'est ce que je pensais. »_

—**La cérémonie de la Répartition est terminée, répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Votre sœur est également à Gryffondor.**

—**Ah, très bien ! S'exclama Ron.**

—**Et en parlant de Gryffondor... reprit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.**

**Mais Harry l'interrompit.**

—**Professeur, dit-il, quand nous avons emprunté la voiture, le trimestre n'avait pas encore commencé. Donc, nous ne devrions pas avoir de points de pénalité, n'est-ce pas?**

« Wow... je ne crois pas que j'aurais dit ça, » dit James.

« Mais ça marchera sur elle, » sourit Teddy. « Elle pensera que c'est intelligent. »

_« Tu as vraiment du cran, » rit James. « On dirait qu'un peu de moi est présent. »_

_« Plus qu'un peu, » dit Lily avec tendresse et exaspération._

**Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant, mais il aurait juré qu'elle avait presque sourit.**

—**Je n'enlèverais pas de points à Gryffondor, dit-elle au grand soulagement de Harry. Mais vous aurez chacun une retenue.**

_« C'est tout ce que vous avez? » dit Sirius. « McGonagall s'est adoucie. »_

« Pas vraiment, » dit Fred en se souvenant de la dernière punition que lui avait donné la directrice.

« Non, comme je l'ai dit, elle l'a seulement laissé s'en tirer parce qu'elle a pensé que c'était intelligent, » sourit Teddy.

**C'était beaucoup moins grave que ce que Harry avait redouté. Quand à la lettre que Dumbledore écrirait au Dursley, ce n'était rien. Il savait parfaitement que leur seul regret serait que le saule cogneur ne l'avait pas réduit en bouillie.**

**Le professeur McGonagall leva à nouveau sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le bureau de Rogue. Aussitôt, un grand plat rempli de sandwiches apparut, ainsi que deux gobelets d'argent et un pichet de jus de citrouille glacé.**

—**Vous allez dîner ici et ensuite, vous filerez directement dans votre dortoir, dit-elle. Je dois retourner au banquet.**

**Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Ron laissa échapper un long sifflement.**

—**J'ai bien cru qu'on était fichus, dit-il en attrapant un sandwich.**

—**Moi aussi, dit Harry qui en prit un à son tour.**

—**Mais quand même, on a pas de chance, fit remarquer Ron, la bouche pleine. Fred et George ont du voler une bonne douzaine de fois avec cette voiture et aucun Moldu ne les a jamais vus.**

« Oui, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait voler en plein milieu de la journée, » se moqua Rose.

**Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à franchir la barrière.**

**Harry haussa les épaules.**

—**En tout cas, on a intérêt à faire attention à partir de maintenant, dit-il. J'aurais bien aimé participer au banquet.**

_« Elle ne voudrait pas que vous alliez vous pavaner. Merlin, j'adorerais arriver en voiture volante, » dit Sirius d'une vois rêveuse._

—**Elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille se pavaner devant les autres. Arriver en voiture volante.. on aurait eu notre petit succès !**

« Sans rire! » fit James.

« Et il est impossible que les choses soient restée cachées, » se moqua Fred.

**Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé autant de sandwiches qu'ils purent en avaler (les sandwiches se renouvelaient à mesure qu'ils les mangeaient), ils quittèrent le bureau de Rogue et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. La château était silencieux : apparemment, le banquet était terminé. Tout au long du chemin, des portraits chuchotèrent des commentaires sur leur passage et des armures se mirent à grincer. Ils montèrent un étroit escalier de pierre et se retrouvèrent devant le tableau derrière lequel était caché l'accès à la salle commune et aux dortoirs de Gryffondor. La toile représentait une très grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rose.**

—**Mot de passe ? Demanda le portrait en les voyant arriver approcher.**

—**Heu... balbutia Harry.**

_« Connais pas le mot de passe, hein? » rit Sirius._

« Non, le mot de passe est évidemment « heu », » rit Fred.

**Ils ne connaissaient pas encore le mot de passe de ce début d'année, mais ils entendirent derrière eux des petits pas pressés et virent arriver Hermione Granger qui se précipita sur eux.**

« Je pari que maman était en colère, » rit Hugo.

_« Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'étais inquiète pour vous deux, » dit Hermione._

_« Désolé, » firent les garçons._

_« Et ensuite, j'ai entendu pour cette stupide voiture et ait pensé, «non, même eux ne feraient pas quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, » dit-elle en souriant à ses garçons._

Tout le monde eut un petit rire à ça.

—**Ah, vous voilà, vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où étiez-vous passés ? On dit des choses _ridicules_ à votre sujet... Il paraît que vous allez être renvoyés pour avoir eu un accident avec une_ voiture volante._**

—**On n'a pas été renvoyés, répondit Harry.**

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera rassurée, » rit Teddy.

« Oui, ça va simplement la rendre plus inquiète et en colère, » dit Rose en riant elle aussi.

—**Mais vous n'êtes quand même pas venus ici en volant ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton presque aussi sévère que celui du professeur McGonagall.**

_« Tu as le regard de McGonagall, Hermione, » plaisanta Ron._

_« Comment m'écouteriez vous, sinon? » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire narquois._

—**Laisse tomber les leçons de moral, répliqua Ron avec impatience, et donne-nous le mot de passe.**

—**C'est « Anthochère », dit précipitamment Hermione, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parlez...**

_« Tu aurais dû leur parler avant de leur donner le mot de passe, » dit Lily. « Ils n'écouteront jamais, maintenant. »_

« Peut-être que maman n'était pas aussi en colère qu'elle le semble, » dit Hugo.

« Ou qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils lui échapperait aussi vite qu'ils le pourraient, » rit Teddy. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr de la quantité de réprimande elle leur a donné pour l'instant. »

**Elle fut interrompue par le portrait de la grosse dame qui pivota pour libérer le passage d'où s'éleva soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Apparemment, personne ne dormait chez les Gryffondor. Tous les élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle circulaire attendaient leur arrivée. Certains se tenaient debout sur les tables bancales et les fauteuils défoncés. Des bras se tendirent pour happer Harry et Ron à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione les suivait tant bien que mal.**

« Tu vois, ça n'a pas mis longtemps pour se répandre, » rit Fred.

« C'est parce que c'était incroyable, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

—**Bravo ! S'exclama Lee Jordan. Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps à Poudlard !**

« Exactement, » dit Fred.

—**Mes félicitations, dit un élève de cinquième année à qui Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler.**

**Quelqu'un lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule comme s'il venait de remporter un marathon. Fred et George se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule.**

—**Vous auriez pu nous appeler pour qu'on vienne avec vous, dirent-ils.**

**Ron, le teint écarlate, souriait d'un air gêné, mais Harry vit qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui n'avait pas l'air de partager l'allégresse générale. C'était Percy. Dépassant de la tête et des épaules les élèves de première année, il essayait de s'avancer vers eux pour exprimer la désapprobation qui convenait à son rôle de préfet.**

« Oh super, ça va être marrant, » dit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron en lui montrant son frère d'un signe de tête. Ron comprit aussitôt.**

_« Rabat-joie, » marmonna Sirius._

—**Il vaudrait mieux qu'on monte se coucher, dit-il, on est un peu fatigués.**

**Tous deux fendirent la foule des élèves en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, de l'autre côté de la salle.**

—**Bonne nuit, lança Harry à Hermione qui avait un air aussi réprobateur que Percy.**

« Hum... ce n'est vraiment pas bon de laisser suppurer... elle sera encore plus en colère après, » grimaça Hugo.

**Ils parvinrent à traverser la salle commune en recevant de toutes parts d'amicales tapes dans le dos et atteignirent enfin l'escalier où régnait une atmosphère plus calme. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter les marches et poussèrent la porte de leur ancien dortoir sur lequel il était écrit à présent : « Deuxième année ». Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire qu'ils connaissaient bien, avec ses lits à baldaquin tendus de velours rouge et ses hautes fenêtres étroites. Leurs valises avaient été apportées et les attendaient au pied de leurs lits.**

**Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire un peu coupable.**

—**Je sais bien qu'on ne devrait pas être très fiers de nous, mais...**

_« Oui, bien sûr, Ron qui n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, » rit Ginny._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, » sourit Rose.

**La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors à la volée et livra passage à leurs camarades de classe, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat.**

—**Incroyable ! S'exclama Seamus, le visage rayonnant.**

—**Vraiment cool, assura Dean.**

—**Étonnant, dit Neville, éperdu d'admiration.**

_« Te voilà Neville, » sourit Alice à la première mention de son fils dans ce livre._

**Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.**

_« C'est fini, » dit Frank et il passa le livre à Sirius._

_« Je pensais que nous allions manger, » fit Sirius en boudant._

_« Bien, » dit Lily. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber._

« Ouais! » acclama Hugo.

« D'accord, » fit Victoire en lui souriant. « C'était la fin du chapitre après tout. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Laissez des reviews !**

**Encore désolée pour le retard !**


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard! Plus d'un mois ! Presque deux ! Désolée ! Je n'étais vraiment pas dans Harry Potter ces derniers temps.**

**J'espère que vous appprécierez ce chapitre 6, qui, je le regrette, risque fort d'être le dernier... Je m'explique ! Je n'ai aucune envie dabadoner cette fic ! Malheureusement, l'auutre site ou Choices HP avait posté sa fic et où j'étais aussi, a été supprimé. Et Choices HP a retiré sa fic du troisième site où il/elle était car le site encourrait les mêmes risques. Sur sa page de Choices HP a dit ne plus poster sa fic.**

**J'en suis la première navrée. Ces suppressions de fic sont franchement agaçantes. Ce sit existe depuis longtemps et il n'y avait pas de problème avant! Sur ce, laissons cette note déplaisante, et profiter du chapitre:**

* * *

Le déjeuner fut rapide... juste quelques sandwiches et ce qui allaient avec, et tout le monde se dépêcha de revenir dans la pièce de lecture, où Lily prit le livre et lut :

_Après que tout le monde eut mangé, Sirius prit le livre et commença à lire,_ **« Gilderoy Lockhart, »**_ c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi devais-je prendre ce chapitre ? »_

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais, Lily... au moins, ça devrait être drôle, » dit Fred.

« Quoi? Oh... c'est ce que Patmol à dit, Fred, » gloussa Lily et Fred rosit légèrement.

_« Tu ne sais pas s'il sera aussi mauvais, » dit Alice._

_« Il est pire, » fit sombrement Ron._

**Le lendemain, en revanche, Harry ne trouva pas la moindre occasion de sourire. Les choses commencèrent à se gâter dès le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, débordaient de porridge, de harengs, de toasts, d'œufs au plat qui s'offraient à l'appétit des élèves sous le ciel magique,**

« Mmmm... » fit Hugo. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas faim... ça a juste l'air si bon. »

_« Tout ça me semble bon, » dit Sirius._

_« Sirius, tu viens de manger, » commenta Lily._

_« Et alors ? » dit-il en haussant les épaules._

**plutôt gris et couvert ce jour-là. Harry et Ron étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor, à côté d'Hermione qui avait posé son exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_ debout contre le pichet de lait pour pouvoir le lire à son aise. Son ton était un peu froid lorsqu'elle leur dit «Bonjour». Apparemment, elle ne leur avait pas encore pardonné leur escapade en voiture volante.**

« Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'elle se serait calmée en une nuit? » se moqua Al.

**Neville Londubat, en revanche, les salua avec chaleur. C'était un garçon au visage rond et à l'air un peu ahuri. Il était d'une maladresse rare et jamais Harry n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui ait aussi peu de mémoire.**

« Oncle Neville n'est pas vraiment comme ça, » dit Lily.

« Je suppose qu'il l'était quand il était enfant, » dit Rose en haussant les épaules. Même s'il était difficile pour elle aussi d'imaginer ça.

_« Merci Harry, c'est sympa de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, » dit Neville en riant._

Tout le monde rit.

_« Désolé, Neville, » soupira Harry._

_« Ça va, rien de ce que tu as dis n'était pas vrai, » fit Neville en haussant les épaules, toujours en riant._

—**Le courrier ne va pas tarde, dit-il. Ma grand-mère doit m'envoyer quelques petites choses que j'ai oubliées à la maison.**

_« Tu vois. »_

**Harry avait à peine trempé sa cuillère dans son porridge qu'il y eut soudain un grand bruit d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête: une bonne centaine de hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle en tournoyant au dessus des tables pour laisser tomber lettres et paquets entre les mains de leur destinataires. Un gros colis tomba sur la tête de Neville et un instant plus tard une grosse chose grise tomba dans le pichet d'Hermione en éclaboussant tout le monde de lait et de plumes.**

« On dirait Errol, » dit James avec un sourire narquois. « Vous savez ce que ça veut dire. »

« Oui, » fit Fred avec le même sourire. « Beuglante ! »

_« Ah, quelqu'un va recevoir une Beuglante, » firent James et Sirius d'une même voix chantante._

—**Errol ! S'écria Ron en attrapant par les pattes le hibou amorphe et ruisselant.**

**Errol, inanimé, s'effondra sur la table, les ailes écartées, les pattes en l'air. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe rouge vif.**

« Ce hibou a l'air mort, » dit Lily. « Ils ne devraient vraiment plus l'utiliser. »

—**Oh, non... balbutia Ron.**

—**Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant, le rassura Hermione en caressant l'oiseau du bout des doigts.**

_« Comme s'il se souciait de ce fichu hibou, » rit Sirius._

« Non, c'est vrai, » rit Hugo. « Pas avec ce qu'il apporte. »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Tu n'as jamais eu de Beuglante, » dit James qui en avait beaucoup reçu au cours des années.

« Et alors ? » fit Hugo en haussant les épaules.

_« Sirius. »_

_« Désolé, Lily. »_

—**Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle... Regarde !**

**Ron montrait du doigt l'enveloppe rouge vif. Harry ne lui trouvait rien de particulier mais Ron et Hermione la regardaient d'un air affolé, comme s'ils s'attendaient à la voir exploser d'un instant l'autre.**

« Ce qui est probablement le cas, » rit Teddy.

—**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.**

—**Elle... elle m'a envoyé une Beuglante, dit Ron d'une voix faible.**

—**Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite, murmura timidement Neville. Sinon, ce sera pire. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyée une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et... ça a été horrible.**

_« Pourquoi t'a-elle envoyé une Beuglante? » demanda Frank. Il en avait déjà reçu deux de sa très sévère mère._

_« Pour l'incident du dragon, l'année dernière, » fit Neville en tressaillant._

« Ouh... je pari que c'était une mauvaise, » tressaillit James.

**Harry regarda alternativement leur visage terrorisé et l'enveloppe rouge vif.**

—**C'est quoi une Beuglante ? Demanda t-il.**

**Mais l'attention de Ron était entièrement concentrée sur la lettre qui laissait échapper des filets de fumée aux quatre coins.**

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, tu verras ce qu'est une Beuglante dans un moment, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

—**Ouvre-la, lui conseilla Neville. Tout sera terminé dans quelques minutes.**

**Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un instant plus tard, Harry comprit pourquoi. Sur le moment, il crut que la lettre avait bel et bien explosé : un rugissement féroce retentit dans l'immense salle en faisant de la poussière du plafond.**

« Je pari que celles de grand-mère sont particulièrement mauvaises, » dit Hugo.

_**... VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AI SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'AIES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU ! …**_

Victoire et Rose avaient bouché leurs oreilles avant que Lily ne comment à lire ce passage car elles savaient qu'elle allait le crier ( ce qu'elle fit définitivement d'une très bonne imitation de leur grand-mère, même si c'était loin d'être aussi fort que la Beuglante ne l'aurait été).

« C'est ça, Lily, » rayonna James en direction de sa sœur. « C'est comme ça que tu es supposé lire le livre. »

_Tout le monde se bouchaient à présent les oreilles, vu que Sirius avait crié tout ça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait._

**Les hurlements de Mrs Weasley, cent fois plus puissants que d'habitude,**

_« Je ne dirais pas cent fois, » sourit Ron. Ce n'était plus aussi mauvais maintenant que ça l'avait été alors._

« C'est parce que grand-mère n'est pas en train de te crier dessus en ce moment, » dit Hugo. « Je pari que si elle était en train de le lire, il aurait peur. »

**faisaient trembler les assiettes et les cuillères se répercutaient en échos assourdissant sur les murs de pierre. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux pour voir qui avait reçu la Beuglante et Ron s'était tellement tassé sur sa chaise qu'on ne voyait plus que son front écarlate dépasser de la table.**

… _**REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURRIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! …**_

**Harry s'était demandé à quel moment son nom allait être cité. Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas la voix qui lui perçait les tympans.**

« Oh non.. Harry Potter est devenu sourd ! » cria Fred.

… _**ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINSITÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !**_

_« Je pense qu'elle était soulagée que je fasse une autre bêtise, en fait, » fit Ron en souriant à sa sœur._

« Ça ne semble pas quelque chose que grand-mère ferait, » dit Fred.

« Il doit avoir aidé à sauver maman, » fit doucement Lily.

« Ouais, parce que maman est la préférée de grand-mère, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« Non, tout le monde sait que c'est papa le préféré de grand-mère, » sourit Al. « Maman est à la secondeplace. »

« Je suppose, mais ça explique pourquoi nous sommes ses petits enfants préférés, » répéta James avec le même sourire narquois.

« Nan, tout le monde sait que je suis son préféré, » fit Fred en bombant fièrement le torse.

« Elle nous aime tous pareil, » fit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel. « Continue de lire, Lily. »

_« Oui, parce que je suis sa préférée, » rayonna Ginny._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est Harry son préféré, » ricana Ron, et Harry devint rouge._

« Vous voyez, » rit Al.

_« Je déteste quand vous marmonnez entre vous, » dit Sirius en boudant. « On a toujours l'impression de manquer les bonnes blagues. »_

« Pauvre Patmol, » fit Teddy et tout le monde se mit à rire.

**Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. L'enveloppe rouge qui avait glissé des mains de Ron prit soudain feu et fut rapidement réduite en cendre. Harry et Ron semblaient assommés, comme si un raz-de-marée les avait brusquement submergés. Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire et, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.**

**Hermione referma _Voyages avec les vampires_ et baissa les yeux vers Ron dont on ne voyait toujours que le sommet du crâne.**

—**Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, Ron, mais tu...**

« Maman... ne lui fait pas la lecture maintenant, » dit Rose. « Le pauvre a déjà été humilié. »

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de lui faire la lecture, » dit Remus, qui avait eu plein d'expérience avec ce genre de lectures._

« Avec Patmol et Cornedrue en guise de meilleurs amis, j'en suis sûr, » rit Teddy.

—**Ne me dis pas que je l'ai bien mérité ! Répliqua Ron, sèchement.**

**Harry repoussa son assiette de porridge. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui remuait les entrailles. Mr Weasley risquait de faire l'objet d'une enquête. Après tout ce que les parents Weasley avaient fait pour lui durant l'été.**

**Mais il n'eut guère le temps de ruminer davantage : le professeur McGonagall était venue distribuer les emplois du temps de l'année. Harry prit le sien et vit qu'ils allaient commencer par un cours commun de botanique avec les Poufsouffle.**

_Neville sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette première leçon._

« Oh... je pensais qu'il souriait simplement parce qu'il adorait la Botanique, » dit Lily.

_« Tu dois beaucoup aimer la Botanique, » fit Sirius en regardant bizarrement Neville._

_« Quoi ? Oh, oui, c'est ma matière préférée, » dit Neville._

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça qu'il souriait, » dit Harry qui venait de se souvenir de la conversation d'hier à propos de Neville, aimant une Pouffsouffle._

« Oh, avec un peu de chance, ils devineront que c'est tante Hannah, cette fois, » gloussa Lily.

_« Oui, je crois qu'il pense à sa petite amie, » plaisanta Sirius, et Neville devint rouge._

_« Tu as une petite amie! » s'exclama Ron avant de sourire._

« Imbécile, » fit Rose en secouant la tête.

_« Hé, laisse le tranquille, » dit Ginny._

_« Tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda Harry à sa petite amie._

_« Et bien, c'est assez évident, en fait. Ils étaient toujours ensemble l'année dernière... mais je suppose que tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne remarque jamais... » finit Ginny._

« D'ailleurs, le trio n'était pas à l'école, donc ils n'auraient pas pu voir, » fit remarquer Rose.

_« Mais ils font vraiment un joli couple, » sourit Hermione._

« Comment est-ce qu'elle sait? » demanda Al.

« C'est maman... elle sait tout, » rit Rose en haussant les épaules.

_« Hermione, tu sais toi aussi ? » dit Harry. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Comment avait-elle découvert ?_

_« Bien sûr. Ne vois-tu pas la façon dont Neville rayonne quand il est avec elle à Poudlard ? » Beaucoup de gens avaient passé tout le temps libre à aider à reconstruire Poudlard (et tous les endroits qui avaient été endommagé pendant la 2nde guerre)._

_« Qui c'est, alors? » demanda Ron._

_« C'est Hannah Abbot, » fit Luna dans son coin._

« Ouais! » firent Lily et James, tous deux avec un air disant qu'ils espéraient plus de taquinerie.

_« Luna, tu n'étais pas supposée dire ça, » dit Ginny en souriant, amusée, à son amie._

_« Désolée, mais je ne pensais pas que quiconque allait le dire, » fit Luna en haussant les épaules._

_« C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas supposée dire quelque chose, » dit Ginny._

_« Abbot, une quelconque relation avec Mark Abbot ? » demanda Frank. Ils étaient de bons amis._

_« Oui, c'est son père, » dit Neville en souriant inconfortablement à son père. Il était vraiment quelque de très réservé._

« Aw... » roucoula Lily.

_« C'est tellement mignon, je pari qu'elle est charmante, » fit Alice._

_« Merci maman, » rougit Neville._

_« Hannah, hein ? Bravo, elle a toujours semblé très gentille, » dit Harry._

_« Oui, et elle est vraiment jolie, aussi, » ajouta Ron._

_« C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? » demanda Hermione, exaspérée._

« Et bien, c'est important, » fit James avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est faux, espèce de balourd, » fit Rose ne lui jetant un oreiller.

_« Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est juste que je ne la connais pas, donc... » il avait retenu cette leçon il y a longtemps. Heureusement, il avait toujours réussi à avoir la fille la plus belle, de toute façon._

« Aw... » répéta Lily et cette fois, gloussa avec Rose.

_« Oh... »_

_« Wow, c'était presque convainquant, » dit Sirius._

_« Idiot. Simplement parce que tu sortirais avec n'importe quelle fille avec un joli sourire, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde le ferait, » dit Lily en lui frappant le derrière du crâne._

_« Je sais, tout le monde ne pourrait pas avoir toutes ces jolies filles, » fit Sirius avec suffisance._

_« Idiot. »_

Tout le monde rit à nouveau.

« Patmol est incroyable, » fit James en riant.

« Évidemment, tu penserais ça, » fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent ensemble le château, traversèrent le potager et ses dirigèrent vers les serres. Dans lesquelles on cultivait les plantes magiques. La Beuglante avait au moins eu un avantage : Hermione semblait considérer qu'ils avaient été suffisamment punis et se montrait à présent aussi amicale qu'à l'ordinaire.**

« Bien. Papa n'a que deux amis et ce n'est pas bien quand l'un d'entre eux ne lui parle pas, » dit Al.

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les serres, le reste de la classe était déjà là, attendant le professeur Chourave. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Chourave traversa la pelouse à grands pas, en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockhart. Le professeur de botanique avait les bras recouverts de bandages et Harry éprouva à nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité en apercevant au loin le saule cogneur qui portait plusieurs branches en écharpe.**

« Wow... je ne voudrais pas ce boulot, » dit Fred.

« Je me demande si elle sait pour la racine qui empêcherait l'arbre de bouger, » songea Teddy.

« Je pense que oui, » dit Rose. « Je veux dire, Dumbledore le saurait, vu que c'est lui qui a planté cet arbre, et il lui aurait dit. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Teddy.

**Le professeur Chourave était une petite sorcière potelée, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient souvent maculés de terre et l'état de ses ongles aurait fait s'évanouir la tante Pétunia. Gilderoy Lockhart, en revanche, était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier turquoise, avec ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous un chapeau également turquoise, bordé de fils d'or.**

—**Bonjour, tout le monde ! Lança Lockhart en adressant aux élèves un sourire radieux. Je viens de montrer au professeur Chourave comment il fallait s'y prendre pour soigner un saule cogneur ! Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique ! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages...**

« Andouille, » dit James. « Ce type est plus agaçant que je pensais qu'il serait. »

_« Idiot. »_

—**Serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui ! Dit le professeur Chourave qui avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.**

**Il y eut un murmure ravi. Jusqu'à présent, les classes de botanique s'étaient toujours déroulées dans la serre numéro un, mais la numéro trois contenait des plantes beaucoup plus intéressantes et beaucoup plus dangereuses. Le professeur Chourave prit une clé accrochée à sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Harry respira une bouffée de terre humide et d'engrais, mêlée au parfum entêtant que répandaient les fleurs géantes, de la taille d'un parapluie, qui pendaient du plafond. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la serre derrière Ron et Hermione lorsque la main de Lockhart se posa sur son épaule.**

« Oh, formidable, » fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça devrait être super... »

—**Harry ! J'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ?**

**À en juger par sa mine renfrognée, Chourave n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais Lockhart ne lui laissa pas le choix.**

—**De toute façon, c'est comme ça, dit-il, et il lui ferma au nez la porte de la serre.**

« Quel abruti, » fit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

**Harry, poursuivit-il en hochant la tête, ses grandes dents blanches resplendissant au soleil. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry !**

**Complètement désarçonné, Harry resta silencieux.**

—**Quand j'ai entendu... Bien sûr, c'était entièrement ma faute. Je me serais donné des gifles.**

_« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » demanda James, confus._

_« Je crois savoir, » fit Lily, mais elle n'élabora pas plus loin._

**Harry ne savait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire lorsque Lockhart reprit.**

—**Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stupéfait ! Venir à Poudlard en voiture volante ! Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. C'était évident. Ah, Harry, Harry, _Harry_ !**

« Ouais, c'est parce qu'il essayait d'arriver jusqu'à Poudlard, » dit Al en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je doute que ce soit ce à quoi cet idiot est en train de penser. »

**Même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, il avait l'extraordinaire faculté d'exhiber ses dents étincelantes.**

—**Je t'ai donné le goût de la publicité, c'est bien ça ? Dit Lockhart. Je t'ai passé le virus. Tu as fait la une du journal grâce à moi et tu as absolument voulu recommencer.**

_« Mais bien sûr, Harry semble toujours en train d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, » fit sombrement Lily._

« Et s'il le voulait vraiment, il n'aurait pas besoin de recourir à de tels extrêmes, » dit Rose.

« Oui, tout ce qu'il a à faire maintenant, c'est de sortir de la maison et il semble être les ragots de la une, » sourit Lily.

—**Oh, mais non, professeur, simplement...**

—**Harry, Harry, Harry, coupa Lockhart en lui saisissant l'épaule. Je te comprends, tu sais. C'est normal d'en vouloir toujours un peu plus quand on y a goûté. Et je m'en veut de t'avoir donné cette envie. Ça ne pouvait que te monter à la tête. Seulement voilà, jeune homme, on ne peut quand même pas faire _voler des voitures_ pour attirer l'attention. Tu dois te calmer, maintenant, d'accord ? Tu auras tout le temps pour ça quand tu seras plus âgé. Oh, je sais bien ce que tu penses ! « Pour lui, c'est facile à dire, c'est un sorcier célèbre dans le monde entier ! » Mais quand j'avais douze ans, je n'étais pas plus que toi. J'étais même moins que toi ! Toi, tu as déjà une vague réputation chez certaines personnes, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tout le monde regarda le livre avec incrédulité à ça.

« Quel idiot, » finit par dire Scorpius. « Est-ce qu'il vit dans une sorte de monde illusoire, ou quelque chose comme ça?

« Apparemment, » dit Al en haussant les épaules.

_« Une vague réputation ? » se moqua Sirius._

_« Cet homme est l'idiot le plus... » fit James._

_« Imagine, dire que Harry Potter n'a qu'une vague réputation. Il n'est que l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres qui existe, » rit Ron._

**À cause de cette histoire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice, sur le front de Harry.**

—**Je sais, je sais, poursuivit-il, ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi glorieux que de remporter cinq fois de suite le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décernée par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, comme c'est mon cas, mais c'est quand même un début, Harry, c'est un _début_.**

« Vous savez, vous vous amuseriez plus si vous vous moquiez de lui, » dit James, et il était en effet en train de rire. Même si la plupart des personnes dans la pièce avaient toujours l'air incrédules et agacés.

_« Mais bien sûr... »_

« Qui a dit ça? » demanda Rose. « Ils ne disent pas toujours qui parle et je ne suis pas sûre de qui c'était. »

« Si j'avais à deviner, je dirais que c'est Patmol, » dit Teddy.

« D'accord, » dit Rose. « Alors tu penses que ce sera toujours lui ? »

« Tant que ce qui est dit est stupide ou sarcastique, je dirais que oui, » dit Teddy.

**Il adressa à Harry un clin d'œil chaleureux avant de s'éloigner à grand-pas. Harry resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis, se souvenant qu'il était censé suivre le cours de botanique, il alla rejoindre ses camarades dans la serre.**

**Le professeur Chourave se tenait derrière une table à tréteaux sur laquelle étaient disposés des caches-oreilles.**

—**Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores, annonça t-elle lorsque Harry eut prit place entre Ron et Hermione. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?**

« Moi, » dit Rose.

« Mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien, » gémit Scorpius.

« Bien, » souffla Rose, vexée.

**Personne ne fut surprit de voir Hermione lever aussitôt la main.**

« Mais je pensais que oncle Neville connaitrait la réponse, » dit Lily.

« Je pari que oui... mais personne ne peut battre tante Hermione quand il faut lever la main, » fit Teddy avec un sourire narquois.

_Hermione plissa le nez à ce commentaire._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione? » demanda Ron._

_« Ça me montre sous un mauvais jour simplement parce que j'aime connaître les réponses... » soupira Hermione._

_« Hermione, tu es la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération, tu dois t'habituer à ce que les gens te déteste pour ça, » fit Ron avec un sourire narquois._

_« Je n'ai rien dit à propos de ça, Ronald! » coupa Hermione._

Tout le monde ricana à ça.

—**La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives, récita-t-elle.**

**Comme chaque fois, on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé le manuel.**

_« Merci Harry, » dit sarcastiquement Hermione, même si elle souriait aussi._

_« C'est toujours mon intention de faire plaisir, » fit Harry avec un petit rire._

—**On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.**

—**Excellente réponse. Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur Chourave. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?**

**Hermione leva la main si brusquement qu'elle faillit accrocher les lunettes de Harry au passage.**

_« Tu devrais savoir de ne pas t'asseoir près d'elle quand le professeur pose une question, » rit Sirius._

« Et bien, vu qu'il a fallu que Al ait ses lunettes accrochées trois fois, ça n'arrivera probablement pas, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois tandis que Rose et Al le foudroyait du regard.

—**Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend, dit-elle aussitôt.**

—**C'est exactement ça. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes.**

**Elle montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qui s'alignaient dans la terre. Elle n'avaient rien de remarquable aux yeux de Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le «cri» de la mandragore.**

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu la base, » dit Fred en faisant la grimace. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette leçon.

—**Tout le monde prend une paire de cache-oreille, dit le professeur Chourave.**

**Une mêlée s'ensuivit, chacun essayant d'attraper une paire qui ne soit pas composé de deux grosses boules roses.**

—**Lorsque je vous dirai de les mettre, reprit le professeur, vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont complètement recouvertes. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risques. D'accord ? Alors, allons-y. Mettez-les.**

**Harry prit une paire de cache-oreilles et la mit soigneusement sur sa tête. Il n'entendait plus rien, à présent. Le professeur Chourave, les oreilles également protégées par des grosses boules roses, retroussa les manches de sa robe, saisit une des petites plantes et l'arracha d'un coup sec.**

**Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise que personne ne put entendre. À la place des racines, il y avait une espèce de petit bébé très laid et plein de terre. Les feuilles de la plante lui sortaient du crâne. Sa peau marbrée avait une couleur vert pâle et de toute évidence, il hurlait à plein poumons.**

**Le professeur Chourave prit un grand pot sous une table et y plongea la mandragore en l'enterrant dans un compost humide qui ne laissa bientôt plus apparaître que les feuilles. Le professeur s'essuya les mains, leva les deux pouces et enleva son propre cache-oreille.**

—**Nos mandragores étant encore au stade infantile, leurs cris ne peuvent pas tuer, dit-elle d'une voix neutre comme si elle n'avait rien fait de plus étonnant que d'arroser des bégonias.**

« Pour elle, c'est sûrement vrai, » fit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**Cependant, leurs cris peuvent quand même vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures et comme je suis sûre que personne parmi vous ne veut manquer cette première journée d'école,**

« Détrompez-vous... ils ne seraient pas si énervés, » sourit narquoisement Fred.

**assurez-vous que vos cache-oreilles sont bien en place pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez-vous quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voudrez ici, le compost est là-bas, dans les sacs, et attention à la Tentacula vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents.**

**Elle donna un coup sec à une plante épineuse qui rétracta aussitôt les longs tentacules qu'elle avait sournoisement glissés sur l'épaule du professeur.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione furent rejoint devant leur bac par un élève de Poufsouffle avec cheveux bouclés que Harry connaissait de vue, mais à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que Neville ne les a t-ils pas rejoint? » demanda Victoire. « Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas amis? »

« Oui, mais de toute évidence, ils ne sont pas encore très proche, » répondit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

—**Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchey, dit le garçon d'une voix claironnante en serrant la main de Harry. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter... et toi, tu es Hermione Granger, toujours la meilleure dans toutes les matières... (Hermione lui serra la main d'un air radieux) et Ron Weasley, c'est toi qui a une voiture volante ?**

**Ron n'eut pas le moindre sourire. Le souvenir de la Beuglante était toujours bien présent.**

_« Au moins, il connaissait ton nom, » plaisanta Harry._

_« La ferme, Harry, » bouda Ron._

Les garçons ricanèrent à ça.

—**Ce Lockhart, c'est quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit Justin d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'ils remplissaient leurs pots d'engrais à base de bouse de dragon. Un type formidable. Vous avez lu ses livres ? Moi, je serais mort de peur si jamais été coincé dans une cabine téléphonique par un loup-garou,**

« Non... tu aurais probablement été tué par le loup-garou, » se moqua Fred et Teddy fronça les sourcils. « Heu.. désolé, Teddy. »

« Non, ça va, » soupira Teddy.

**mais lui, il est resté parfaitement calme et... hop ! Fabuleux, non ? Normalement, je devais aller à Eton, le meilleur collège d'Angleterre, mais je préfère être ici. Au début, ma mère était un peu déçue, mais depuis que je lui fait lire les bouquins de Lockhart, elle commence à trouver que c'est bien utile d'avoir un sorcier dans la famille.**

_« Donc, il est Né-Moldu, alors » dit Lily._

_« Peut-être que les Nés-Moldus sont plus susceptibles d'être fans de Lockhart, hein, Hermione? » plaisanta Sirius._

_« La ferme, » fit Hermione en rougissant._

Tout le monde rit.

**Par la suite, ils n'eurent plus tellement l'occasion de parler. Ils avaient remis leurs cache-oreilles et les mandragores exigeaient toute leur attention. À voir faire le professeur Chourave, l'opération semblait facile mais en fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Les mandragores n'aimaient pas être arrachées à la terre, et elle n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient en tout sens, donnaient des coups de pieds, brandissaient leurs petits poings et essayaient de mordre. Pendant dix bonne minutes, Harry s'efforça d'en enfoncer une particulièrement grosse dans un pot.**

**À la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couverts de terre. Les membres douloureux, les élèves retournèrent au château se laver un peu, puis les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours de métamorphose.**

**Le professeur McGonagall était toujours très exigeante avec ses élèves, mais ce jour-là, le cours fut particulièrement difficile. Tout ce que Harry avait appris l'année précédente semblait lui être sortit de la tête. Il était censé changer un scarabée en bouton de manteau, mais l'animal courrait si vite qu'il parvenait toujours à échapper à ses coups de baguette magique.**

_« Oh, allez, Harry, ce n'est même pas un sortilège difficile, » dit James._

_« Désolé papa. »_

**Ron éprouvait encore plus de difficultés. Il avait essayé de rafistoler sa baguette cassée avec du papier collant, mais elle semblait impossible à réparer.**

« Pourquoi n'en achète t-il pas simplement une autre? » demanda Scorpius.

« Un, ils n'en n'ont pas vraiment les moyens, » soupira Rose. « Et deux, je ne crois pas que papa voulait en demander une après l'incident de la Beuglante. »

**Elle ne cessait de lancer des étincelles aux moments les plus inattendus et chaque fois que Ron essayait de métamorphoser son scarabée, elle dégageait une épaisse fumée grise à l'odeur d'œuf pourri qui l'enveloppait de toute parts. In capable de voir ce qu'il faisait, Ron écrasa accidentellement son scarabée avec son coude et dut e demander un autre, ce qui mécontenta grandement le professeur McGonagall.**

_« J'aurais aimé que ce soit un autre scarabée que nous connaissons, » dit Hermione avec un sourire diabolique qui fit éclater de rire Ron, Harry et Ginny._

« Heu... quoi? » fit Fred. « Pourquoi écraser un scarabée serait-il aussi drôle? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pari que c'est bon, » dit Hugo avec un sourire narquois. « Vu que maman a un sourire diabolique, et tout. »

**Harry fut soulagé d'entendre sonner la fin du cours. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une vieille éponge à la place du cerveau. Les élèves sortirent de la classe et Harry resta seul avec Ron qui agitait sa baguette avec fureur.**

—**Ce machin stupide ! S'exclama-t-il.**

—**Écris chez toi pour qu'on t'en achète une autre, suggéra Harry, alors que la baguette se mettait à crépiter comme un feu d'artifice.**

—**C'est ça ! Pour que je reçoive une autre Beuglante du genre : _C'est entièrement ta faute si s'est cassée..._**

**Ils allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui s'empressa de leur montrer les boutons impeccables qu'elle avait fabriqué pendant le cours de métamorphose.**

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute si je pouvais faire le sortilège, » dit Hermione._

_« Tu n'est pas obligée de t'en vanter tout le temps, » dit Ron._

_« Désolée, c'est vraiment tout ce que j'avais.. mes notes, tu sais, » soupira Hermione._

« Ce n'est pas vrai, maman.. tu as beaucoup de choses, tu sais, » dit Hugo.

« Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, Hugo, » dit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

« Heu... » fit Hugo en rougissant.

« Peut-être que tu devrais dire ça à la vraie maman, alors, » sourit Rose.

« Elle pensera simplement qu'il veut quelque chose, » dit Fred.

« Simplement parce que c'est ce que _ta_ mère penserait... » fit Rose narquoisement.

« Hum, » grommela Fred.

—**Qu'est-ce qu'on a cet après-midi ? Demanda précipitamment Harry pour détourner la conversation.**

—**Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit aussitôt Hermione.**

—**Pourquoi tu as entouré tous les cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs ? Demanda Ron en saisissant l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.**

Toutes les filles gloussèrent à ça et les garçon rirent.

_Tout le monde rit à ça et Hermione rougit furieusement. Elle allait vraiment haïr ce livre. Elle avait agit comme une idiote en défendant un idiot complet._

**Celle-ci, les joues écarlates, le lui arracha des mains.**

**Après le déjeuner, ils sortirent dans la cour, sous un ciel maussade. Pendant qu'Hermione se replongeait dans _Voyage avec les vampires_, Harry et Ron parlèrent Quidditch. Bientôt, cependant, Harry se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête et vit le garçon de petite taille aux cheveux clairs qu'il avait aperçu la veille, alors qu'il mettait le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Le garçon le regardait fixement, comme paralysé. Il tenait entre les mains un appareil photo de Moldu et devint cramoisi lorsqu'il vit Harry se tourner vers lui.**

« On dirait que papa a un autre fan fou, » dit James.

« Un autre? Qui est le premier? » demanda Lily.

« Maman, bien sûr, » répondit James, et tout le monde rit.

—**Ça va, Harry ? Je... Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, dit-il, le souffle court, en esquissant un pas en avant. Moi aussi je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois... que ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ? Demanda t-il, levant son appareil, le regard plein d'espoir.**

_Tous ceux du futur sourirent tristement à la mention de Colin, en particulier Ginny, qui avait été amie avec lui._

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, » soupira Lily en sachant ce que cela voulait certainement dire.

—**Une photo ? Répéta Harry, intrigué.**

—**Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur toi. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout ça. (Son regard scrutait les cheveux de Harry.) Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo _bougera_. C'est vraiment bien, ici, hein ? J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possibles pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en prendre une de toi, ce serait formidable...**

**Il lança à Harry un regard implorant.**

—**Peut-être que ton copain pourra la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?**

—**Une photo dédicacée ? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Potter ?**

_« Imbécile, » dit Sirius._

« Oui, mais de quel imbécile il s'agit? » demanda James.

« Je pense que ça doit être mon père, » grogna Scorpius.

**Sonore et cinglante, la voix de Drago Malfoy résonna dans toute la cour. Il s'était arrêté derrière Colin, flanqué comme toujours de Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux amis aux allures de voyous.**

—**Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées ! Lança Malfoy à la cantonade.**

_« Je suis surprise qu'un rang n'ai pas commencé à se former, » fit Ginny en taquinant son petit ami._

« Moi aussi, » rit Teddy. « Mais c'est ironique que ce soit elle qui dise ça. »

_« Gin, tu aurais été la première du rang, » répliqua t-il._

_« Non, elle aurait été au milieu, pour ne pas paraître trop pressée, » dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois._

_« Hermione! Tu es supposée me soutenir! » bouda Ginny._

_« Désolée, » rit cette dernière._

Tout le monde riait fort à présent.

—**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Harry avec colère, les poings serrés. Ferme-la, Malfoy !**

—**Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, lança Colin dont le corps tout entier avait à peu près l'épaisseur du cou de Crabbe.**

—**_Jaloux_ ? Dit Malfoy qui n'avait plus besoin de crier car la moitié des élèves présents dans la cour l'écoutaient attentivement. Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres.**

« Il était complètement jaloux, » se moqua James.

« Oui, » soupira Scorpius.

**Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient bêtement.**

—**Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malfoy dit Ron d'un ton furieux.**

**Crabbe cessa de rire et se mit à caresser ses énormes poings d'un air menaçant.**

—**Fais attention, Weasley, répliqua Malfoy d'un ton méprisant. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman va venir te chercher. Il prit une voix perçante et hurla : _SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE..._**

« Oh, très malin, » se moqua Fred.

**Des Serpentard de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.**

—**Weasley voudrait bien que u lui dédicace une photo, Potter, ironisa Malfoy. Il pourra la vendre plus cher que sa maison.**

_« Est-ce que ce gamin ne trouve jamais quelque chose de nouveau? » demanda Frank._

_« Il n'en a pas besoin, Ron mort toujours à l'hameçon, » dit Hermione._

**Ron tira de sa poche sa baguette magique rafistolée, mais Hermione referma son livre d'un claquement sec et chuchota : « Attention. »**

_« Comment est-ce que tu l'as vu, d'ailleurs, Hermione? » demanda Ron._

_« Il est plutôt difficile à manquer, avec ces robes brillantes, » répondit Hermione d'un air sardonique._

_« Oh. »_

« Je suppose que l'imbécile chic arrive, » grogna Al.

—**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?**

**Gilderoy Lockhart s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui.**

—**Qui dédicace des photos ? Demanda t-il.**

« Oh, naturellement, ça l'attirerait, » dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Lockhart qui le prit par les épaules et lança d'un ton joyeux : **

—**Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry !**

**Immobilisé au côté de Lockhart, les joues rouges de honte, Harry vit Malfoy s'éloigner avec un sourire goguenard.**

—**Allons-y Crivey, dit Lockhart avec un grand sourire. Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, et nous le signerons tous les deux.**

**Colin brandit maladroitement son appareil et prit sa photo au moment où la cloche retentissait derrière eux pour signaler la reprise des cours.**

—**Aller, c'est l'heure, cria Lockhart à l'adresse des élèves.**

**Puis il se dirigea vers le château sans lâcher Harry qui aurait bien voulu connaître une formule magique suffisamment puissante pour le faire disparaître.**

« Qui veut-il faire disparaître... lui ou Lockhart? » demanda Fred.

« Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si c'était Lockhart, » fit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

—**Il fallait beaucoup mieux que je sois sur la photo avec toi, dit Lockhart d'un ton paternel. Sinon, tes copains aurait cru que tu cherchais à te mettre en avant.**

**Sourd au protestations de Harry, Lockhart l'entraina le long d'un couloir et lui fit monter un escalier sous l'œil intrigués des autres élèves qui les regardaient passer.**

—**Un petit conseil, reprit Lockhart, dédicacer des photos à ce stade de ta carrière, ce n'est pas très raisonnable. On va dire que tu as la grosse tête, si tu veux mon avis. Le jour viendra peut-être où, comme moi, tu auras besoin d'avoir toujours des photos dans ta poche, mais je crois que tu n'en est pas encore là, ajouta t-il avec un petit rire entendu.**

« Et il pense que Harry à la grosse tête, » se moqua Teddy.

**Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle où le cours devait avoir lieu et Lockhart lâcha enfin Harry qui alla s'asseoir tout au fond de la classe. Il entreprit alors de mettre les livres de Lockhart en pile devant lui pour éviter d'avoir leur auteur sous les yeux.**

**Les autres élèves arrivèrent bientôt et Ron et Hermione s'assirent de chaque côté de Harry.**

« Je pari que maman était déçue de l'endroit où oncle Harry avait décidé de s'asseoir, » rit Rose.

« Pour plus d'une raison, » ajouta Al avec un petit sourire en coin.

—**On aurait pu faire cuire une œuf sur tes joues, dit Ron. Il faut espérer que Crivey ne va pas devenir copain avec Ginny, sinon ils vont fonder le fan-club de Harry Potter.**

_« Vous l'avez fait? » demanda Harry._

_« Et bien, nous ne l'avons pas appelé comme ça, » amenant tout le monde à rire._

_« Quoi, alors? »_

_« C'était le fan-club de Harry Potter, Le Plus Fantastique Sorcier du Monde, » dit Ginny sans rater un battement._

« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle l'a vraiment fait? » gloussa Lily tandis que tout le monde riait.

« Nan, mais ça aurait été drôle, » rit James.

—**Silence ! Coupa Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie que Lockhart entende les mots « fan-club de Harry Potter. »**

**Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Neville son exemplaire de _Randonnée avec les trolls_ et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.**

—**Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour.**

« Argh, » frissonna Rose. « Comment peuvent-ils supporter ça... Comment maman a t-elle pu aimer ça? »

**Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la Mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.**

_« Est-ce que cet abruti se souci d'autre chose que lui? » demanda James._

« Non, » fit tout le monde en même temps.

**Il attendit les rires, mais il n'y eut que quelques faibles sourires.**

_« De ta part? » demanda Sirius à Hermione qui évita délibérément son regard (et ceux de tout le monde en fait)._

« Oui, » fit tout le monde, cette fois en gloussant.

—**Je vois que vous avez tous achetés la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien.**

« Je pari que cet idiot voulait simplement être professeur pour pouvoir vendre tous ces livres, » dit Scorpius.

**J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.**

**Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.**

—**Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son papier et lut :**

_**1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?**_

_**2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?**_

_**3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?**_

**Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions jusqu'à la dernière :**

_**54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?**_

_« Ce sont les questions que tous les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal devraient poser, » dit Sirius._

« Aw... je pensais que c'était des questions nulles qui n'avaient vraiment aucune valeur, » soupira Fred.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.**

—**Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans _Une année avec le Yéti._ Et certains feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenade avec les loups-garous — j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky !**

« Il ressemble presque aux filles sur le show de Miss Univers que grand-mère Juliet regarde parfois, » ricana Rose.

« Tu veux dire la partie de l'harmonie entre les hommes? » dit Hugo en riant lui aussi.

« Heu.. de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Scorpius.

« C'est un truc Moldu, » répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

**Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Ron le regardait à présent avec une expression d'incrédulité; Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. Hermione, en revanche, buvait les paroles de Lockhart et sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom.**

_« Je ne peux pas... » commença à dire Sirius mais Lily l'interrompit._

_« Oh, laisse-la tranquille, tu ne décide pas sur qui tu as ton premier coup de foudre. »_

« Je suppose qu'elle a raison, là, » dit Rose. « Même si j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle ait choisi quelqu'un de mieux. »

—**... Mais Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète est de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait — il lut intégralement sa copie —, elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ?**

**Hermione leva une main tremblante.**

—**Excellent ! S'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, au travail...**

_« Hermione, comment tu te souviens de tous ces trucs? » demanda Ron. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle réussissait à se souvenir de tout._

_« Ronald, je... » fit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir._

_« Je ne parle pas seulement de toutes ces stupidités de Lockhart, je veux dire de tout, » dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Oh. Et bien, j'ai une mémoire semi-photographique, » dit Hermione en modifiant son ton._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'une semi... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Ron, d'un air confus._

_« Je me souviens à peu près de tout ce que je lis, pas tout bien sûr, mais la plupart des choses. Elles semblent simplement surgir dans ma tête quand j'y pense. »_

« Est-ce que tu as ça, toi aussi? » demanda Al à Rose.

« Non, mais lui, oui, » dit Rose en montrant amèrement du doigt son frère.

« Ouais, c'est vraiment chouette, » rit Hugo. « Je n'ai même pas besoin d'étudier, je me souviens naturellement. »

« Ne sois pas triste, Rosie. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ça pour être la plus intelligente de la classe, » dit Teddy.

« D'accord, » rougit Rose. Teddy était l'une des seules personnes à pourvoir s'en tirer en l'appelant Rosie.

_« Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu étudie tout le temps? » demanda Harry._

_« Parce que! Si jamais j'oublie quelque chose qui est sur le devoir! » s'exclama Hermione comme si elle pensait que Harry était fou pour même demander ça._

Tout le monde rit à ça.

_Les garçons et Ginny se contentèrent de rire._

**Il se pencha et posa sur son bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.**

—**Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de garder votre calme.**

« Ça semble intéressant, » dit James d'un ton sceptique.

« Ça le serait s'il ne racontait pas autant de foutaises, » se moqua Scorpius.

**Malgré lui, Harry pencha la tête derrière sa pile de livres pour mieux voir la cage. Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de rire et Neville se recroquevillait sur sa chaise du premier rang.**

—**Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver.**

**Sous le regard des élèves qui retenaient leur souffle, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.**

_« Un peu dramatique, je pari que c'est quelque chose d'ennuyeux, » dit James._

—**Et oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien _des lutins de __Cornouailles fraichement capturés_.**

_« Je ne les appellerais pas ennuyeux, mais ils ne sont définitivement pas les créatures les plus répugnantes connues dans le monde des sorciers, » dit Remus._

« Mais ils sont probablement les créatures les plus répugnantes dont l'idiot chic peut se charger, » dit Al, narquoisement.

« Tu lui donnes trop de crédit... je pari qu'il ne peut même pas les gérer, » dit Scorpius avec le même rictus.

**Seamus Finnigan ne put se retenir. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de terreur.**

—**Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Demanda t-il à Seamus avec un sourire.**

—**Ils ne sont... ils ne sont pas très dangereux, répondit Seamus en s'étrangla de rire.**

—**N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques !**

**Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, les lutins avaient une couleur bleu électrique, avec des têtes pointues et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre des perruches se disputer. Dès que la cage fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.**

—**Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.**

**Et il ouvrit la cage.**

« Et bien je suppose que nous allons voir si tu as raison, Scorp, » sourit narquoisement James avec un air d'espoir sur le visage.

_« Il a vraiment fait ça, » rit Frank. « Il n'a pas le moindre sens. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait écrit tous ces livres. »_

**Ce fut un charivari indescriptible. Les lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe en filant comme des fusées. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Neville par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs.**

_« Hé! Laissez mon fils tranquille! » dit Alice._

**Deux autres fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par les fenêtres en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur le dernier rang. Quand aux autres, ils entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un rhinocéros fou furieux. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs, retournèrent la corbeille à papiers, s'emparèrent des sacs et des livres encore intacts et allèrent les jeter par la fenêtre. En quelques minutes, la moitié des élèves avaient disparu sous les tables et Neville se balançait au lustre.**

« Pauvre oncle Neville, » dit Lily.

—**Allons, allons, attrapez-les ! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des lutins ! Hurla Lockhart.**

_« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas supposé vous dire comment vous charger d'eux avant de les lâcher? » demanda Alice._

« S'il était compétent il l'aurait fait, » marmonna Rose.

**Il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette magique et cria : **

—_**Mutinlutin Malinpesti !**_

« Ça va sûrement marcher, » rit James avec tout le monde.

_« Ce n'est même pas un sortilège, » se moqua Remus. « Tu as raison, Frank. Impossible qu'il ait écrit tous ces livres. » _

**Mais la formule n'eut aucun effet. L'un des lutins arracha la baguette magique des mains de Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Gilderoy Lockhart étouffa une exclamation et plongea sous son bureau évitant de justesse d'être écrasé par Neville qui venait de tomber avec le lustre.**

_« Oh, tu vas bien? » roucoula Alice._

_« Celle-là n'a même pas fait mal. »_

**Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut la ruée hors de la classe. Dans le calme relatif qui s'ensuivit, Lockhart se releva, aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte et dit :**

—**Je vous demanderais simplement de remettre ceux qui restent dans leur cage.**

**Puis il sortit de la classe et passant devant eux referma la porte.**

« Quel abruti complet! » fit Rose, incrédule.

« Pourquoi es-tu choquée... tu sais qu'il est complètement inutile et se soucie seulement de lui, » dit Scorpius.

_« Il vous a laissé gérer ça? » fit Lily, abasourdie._

—**Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme ? Rugit Ron tandis que l'un des lutin qui donnait un coup sur l'oreille.**

—**Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, dit Hermione qui immobilisa aussitôt deux lutins à l'aide d'une formule magique et les enferma dans leur cage.**

_« Je croyais que tu étais intelligente, Hermione. Simplement parce qu'il a un joli sourire, tu fuses complètement sur lui, » plaisanta Sirius._

_« Ce n'était pas à cause de son sourire, je croyais qu'il avait écrit ces livres, » dit Hermione._

_« Oh, je t'en prie Hermione. Tu l'aimais parce qu'il était beau et tu le sais. Ou comment expliquerais-tu le fait que tu l'aimais après les nombreuses fois où il a montré quel abruti il était? » dit Ron._

_« C'est juste... ça n'avait pas le moindre sens pour moi que quelqu'un mentirait pour ça... D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, je le faisait simplement parce que j'étais trop bornée pour admettre que j'étais tombée pour ses charmes._

« C'est logique, » dit Rose, sachant à quel point sa mère pouvait être fière (ses deux parents en fait).

—**Des travaux pratiques ? S'exclama Harry en essayant d'attraper un lutin qui lui tirait la langue. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire !**

—**Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua Hermione. Tu as lu ses livres ? Tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis ?**

—**Ça, c'est ce qu'il prétend ! Marmonna Ron.**

_« C'est fini, » dit Sirius._

_« C'est mon tour, alors, » dit Alice._

« Non, c'est mon tour, » sourit James en prenant le livre à sa sœur.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Encore désolée pour le retard et pour le fait qu'il risque de ne pas y avoir de suite.**

**Mais je vais en profiter pour avancer une fic star wars de voyage dans le temps que j'ai depuis un moment, je pense.**


End file.
